Thicker than Water
by D.M.P
Summary: AnimorphsVampire Chronicles crossover. First three installments out of four. The Yeerks are in pursuit of the perfect host, and the Animorphs meet the most unlikely of characters... [AN: Please read note first ]
1. Part One

Author's Note: 

This is my first crossover, so naturally I'm concerned whether all readers out there would understand the concepts of both worlds that I am going to combine: Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles and K.A. Applegate's Animorphs series. For readers who are unfamiliar with the Vampire Chronicles fandom:

The Vampire Chronicles is a series dedicated to telling the tales of vampires. Everything about these vampires will be explained in the story. Please note that m/m relationships *are* part of the VC canon - I will not be writing anything overly-explicit, but you've been warned. 

VC Spoilers: Up to and including_ Tale of the Body Thief._

Time setting: About three years or so after TotBF; six or seven months after #25 in the Animorphs series

Warnings: PG-13 for violence, mild swearing and mild slash (VC only) 

Dedicated to PikaCheeka, my fellow vampire-obsessee. Hope you don't pummel me into the ground for this... ^_^;;

Thank you for letting me rant on with all this babble. Now let's get on with the tale!

THICKER THAN WATER

by D.M.P.

Part One

Prologue

Stationed in the Northwest Territory was, in the least, a freezing hell. Everyone unfortunately assigned there thought so. Each day arrived with forty mile-per-hour winds and at least half a foot of snow. The trees that managed to survive in this weather were nothing more than skeleton sticks; the entire area was lacking most flora or fauna. Staying above ground in this frigid weather for any period of time resulted in driving the most stable of guards ranting and raving, the cold and loneliness was so bad. Maybe if this outpost was located further south this station wouldn't seem that terrible. Yet being only a few hundred miles from the Arctic Circle, an eternal winter coated the land. Not the best place for reptilian beasts who thrived in warmer climates.

Stomping his clawed feet against the concrete floor, the Hork-Bajir grunted miserably to himself. His superior hadn't even considered the kindness of a better heating system, other than the cheap furnace in the corner of this dank and chilly hovel. And since the guard station was made out of nothing but cinder blocks, steel, and plaster, this precious heat easily slipped through the walls and ceiling, leaving the air feeling colder than before. From afar, he thought he heard the howl of arctic wolves, the only creatures who had the strength to survive in this weather. 

Occasionally, the Hork-Bajir guard wondered why he was being assigned this position above ground. Sure, this was the main entrance to the Yeerk facility, but it was all underneath the permafrost. What was the point of having a guard sit above? But his supervisor had arranged it, and the lowly Yeerk in that alien head wasn't about to start complaining. After all, his boss was very close to Visser Three, the leader of the Yeerk invasion.

The whole point of having a Yeerk outpost here in the middle of nowhere was to use it as the final check point where supplies were shipped out to the Arctic. In that desolate place, a Yeerk Kadrona and scientific base had been running, being operated with Yeerks that had much better help: the Venbea, creatures who were capable of surviving such freezing temperatures. However, about six or seven months ago, the Arctic Yeerk base was destroyed by the infamous Andalite bandits. Visser Three was in a rage for weeks afterward, for much time and equipment was spent maintaining that project. At the moment though, no plans were being made to re-open the base. Maybe the cost of producing the Venbea to work at the base was too much.

Despite that, this outpost was still functional; maybe the Visser was trying to prove that something out of that venture was still useful. Or probably this climate was a good spot to dump the most useless of his army. Whatever the reason, it was something that the guard didn't care to think about much. All he wanted was his shift to end so he could gratefully switch with his partner underground.

_Thump, thump, thump._

A noise of confusion came from the creature's throat as he looked up at the stone and steel entrance above him. After a few moments, however, he dismissed the sound as only the wind and nothing more.

_Thump, thump, thump!_

Looking up again with more wariness, the Hork-Bajir took out his Dracon beam. Slowly, he turned around away from the furnace. Outside, fierce winds howled at over forty miles-per-hour, whiplashing the fallen snow into evil needles of ice. No sane person would be out there.

The sound came slower now, like a heart making its final beats. The Hork-Bajir stood alert and waited.

_Thump..._

_Thump..._

Then at last, nothing.

Probably some old caribou having its death throws up there. The Hork-Bajir put the gun down. No matter; whatever was up there could be disposed of when the weather turned for the better, if that was ever possible. The guard turned around and raised its claws towards the furnace once more.

_Crashhhh!_

A shower of crumbling cinder blocks and plaster fell upon the Hork-Bajir as the screech of twisting metal was heard. A lash of bursting snow and sleet exploded into the small shelter, the force knocking the guard off balance and into the opposite wall. Whirling around, he flourished his weapon.

He never had a chance to fire.

The sound of frenzied roars was what brought the back-up patrol above ground.

***

Sub-Visser 22 wasn't pleased as she stomped out of her office. She just finished a personal holographic conference with Visser Three. The Visser had hoped to start up the Arctic project again, much to the Sub-Visser's dismay. At least three more Earth years in the Northwest Territory until she would be re-assigned. That was the amount of time it would take to re-build the Arctic Kadrona. Three years was a very long time in a frozen pit like this.

"Sub-Visser! Sub-Visser!" An exit guard rushed to the Hork-Bajir, one of the few human Controllers stationed here. An old Yeerk-issued translator chip was in his ear, enabling him to communicate with the other alien workers.

"What is it?" she snapped.

The guard stopped, sensing her rage. "Uh, well, Sub-Visser, there was, ah, uh," the man stuttered nervously.

"Out with it! I'm not in the best of moods!" Sub-Visser 22 was about to push past the weak human when the news finally managed to come out.

"A-a thing had intruded into one of the main outer entrances." The Controller rubbed his hands together nervously, a human gesture. "Three of our hosts were killed before it was apprehended."

"What?" The Sub-Visser blinked her large, reptile eyes. "Where is it now?" Her voice was soft with the hint of curiosity in it.

"Knocked unconscious by the west exit."

Sub-Visser 22 then hurried toward the said place, the Yeerk-controlled minion running after her. "Did you know why it attacked?" 

"I'm, well, not exactly sure. This creature, was, um, being attacked according to other guards. A pack of Arctic wolves or something. It must had come into the outer entrance building for protection..... You should just see for yourself, Sub-Visser."

The Sub-Visser nodded briskly and sent to Controller away. Arriving at the west entrance, she pushed her way past a pair of Hork-Bajir and stared at the carnage before her. Green, purple, and red blood was scattered everywhere; the dead Hork-Bajir were being placed in a pile. Along with them, was two or three wolves. It was hard to tell how many there originally were, for so much flesh was torn and scattered that any number could be assumed. The Sub-Visser stared at this without a blink of an eye. The Yeerk in that Hork-Bajir brain tried to figure this out. Food was scare, and so it was logical that these wolves would be frantic for food. But how could have they been able to ram through the foot-thick steel of the doorway, or crumble the three-foot layer of cinder blocks? Were they the actual culprits to that or just victims?

The answer to this lay out cold at her feet. The Hork-Bajir backed up a few feet in amazement. It couldn't be! A mere human! Badly slashed, but still alive. There it was, lying on the ground, dressed in torn Inuit-made fur coat and seal skin boots. Strangely enough, the hint of dusty khaki clothing peeked out from underneath the furs. 

At closer observation, however, slight differences could be seen with this human. The glistening crystal fingernails. The hair- too thick, too luminous to be real, yet was. And the pale white skin, the color of the snow itself. How dead and lifeless this creature seemed, despite the rising and falling of its chest, indicating that surely this creature was breathing.

Some sub-species of human perhaps? A mysterious creature from a race stronger than the dominant species here on Earth? The Sub-Visser played with this interesting thought as she reached down to touch the human's skin. So cold. _Super humans?_ Her eyes sparkled in anticipation.

And look at this, the wounds! As deep as they were, the flesh was coming together, the blood receding, the skin becoming whole again as if an invisible hand was sewing it back! 

The Sub-Visser snapped her serpentine head up. "You!" she barked to the surrounding workers. "Take this creature and put it under heavy sedatives at Block 82. And get me another conference with Visser Three immediately!"

The guards scattered quickly under her commands. One of them came over to the human and started to pick it up. Sub-Visser 22 stroked the marble cheek. Noticing something, she gently took her claw and pried open the jaw. Yes, with this, maybe she didn't have to stay in the Northwest Territories for as long as she thought. Her curved alien fingers carefully traced the unusually sharp eyeteeth on this human. Yes, she could feel the sun of southern climates warming her already...

Chapter 1

Many months later...

Ten o'clock at night in Tokyo. Downtown, the various stores and businesses were still open as the Japanese crowds swarmed the streets. A small building was there, placed inconspicuously between a grocery and the video store. It was fashioned in the old Japanese architecture style, a simple pagoda out of plaster and wood. There was no sign out in front indicating what it was, yet everyone knew what took place inside. 

The geisha house was about sixty years old, and one of the last of its kind. Businessmen flocked there to hold meetings often, even though it wasn't an office. The house was known for its peaceful and pleasant geisha servants, ladies who were hired to welcome the men who came, flirting and talking while dressed in the traditional Japanese kimonos. 

Inside one of the simple rooms that night was a pale-skinned Egyptian man, obviously a tourist to these parts who only wanted to experience the mysteries that these geishas were known for. Sitting on a soft pillow at the low table, he held a steaming cup of tea in his hand. Across from him was a delicate geisha, who was now pouring a cup for herself. 

This woman was beautiful in a cultured way, dressed in her colorful silk robes with the long hanging sleeves. Almost like a doll she looked, with her black hair in a perfect bun, her face made up and even her arms covered with white powder. The man across from her admired the way she moved ever so gracefully, showing her bare, white arms through the large sleeves. _The geisha almost looked like one of us,_ he thought, _or at least a simple mortal attempt to look like us._ But still, she was nice to look at.

The woman smiled gently and started the conversation, asking in accented English whether he enjoyed his stay in Tokyo. The man answered that yes he had, and he especially enjoyed the night life here. The talk went on to discuss the usual things, about other sights that Japan had to hold; the weather, which was unusually hot this summer; and politics, with the Prime Minister's trip to the States. Both man and geisha were ever so polite to each other, yet in a warm, friendly way. The geisha smiled at him and winked. She liked him.

The man returned the smile from his place at the table. The room itself was dark, lit by only a single lantern, and he looked very enigmatic and handsome in the waning light. A pair of blue-tinted sunglasses covered his eyes, only adding to his mystique. The geisha then inquired whether he was ill, for he did look ever so pale. No, was the response, but it was kind of you to ask. He did suffer from sickness earlier involving an infection with his eyes, explaining the glasses and why he looked so pale. The geisha nodded and sipped her tea.

The man, whose name was Khayman, also made as if to sip from his cup, but it was only a gesture. He was a blood drinker, and couldn't have anything else. But the warm cup in his hand and the fragrant tea from within made him happy enough.

He was a very content being at the moment, in this quiet geisha house in Japan. He loved the coven house on Night Island, and the company of other blood drinkers, but when the East called to him, he decided to leave the place for awhile and explore. He had been to the Great Wall in China and searched through the tropical jungles of Cambodia and Vietnam. Then he went to visit Malaysia and Singapore before making his way to Japan. 

Not only did he spend a lot of his time exploring the regions of this world, but he also spent a lot of his nights talking. Usually, he liked to converse with other immortals like himself, and craved their company. Mortals still intrigued him, however, and he has talked with many a farmer and laborer on his journeys. Getting to know others was something he enjoyed doing. Khayman was a very gregarious person.

For a brief second, Khayman felt something intruding in his mind, the feeling one receives from another immortal like himself. Khayman then closed his mind, locking it from any other mental intrusion. He had felt this feeling for all the weeks he had been traveling, and had inquired to the others coven members via e-mail about them. Some had the same feeling, but others dismissed it as paranoia. They were other vampires out there, possibly entire covens even, but the Night Island coven was so powerful and well-known, who dared play Peeping Tom with them? But still....

The geisha bent her head as she poured another cup of tea, revealing her slim neck covered in white. Khayman was reminded of feeding, but didn't feel the need now. If he wanted to feed, he certainly wasn't going to draw this mortal's blood. Khayman didn't like to know his victims, and so every mortal he had talked to was safe from him.

From the far wall, the wooden sliding door opened, and the woman head of the establishment stood there. Quickly, she talked with the geisha in Japanese, and the geisha, after bowing politely to Khayman and giving him another smile, picked up the tea tray and left. The two were alone in the room.

"Konnichiwa," greeted Khayman with a bow of his head. The woman didn't answer. Khayman felt an overpowering feeling, almost of dread, fill the room. Then, in a movement that seemed to fast for a mortal, the woman drew a gun.

Tssewww!

A red flash came that hurt his immortal eyes and on instinct, Khayman jumped. The back wall caught on fire as the Dracon beam ignited it. Landing on his feet, Khayman turned and ducked another blow from the gun, this time the beam grazing his clothes. 

Tssewww! Tssewwwww!

Pain! Khayman clutched his aside and felt the blood wet his hand. He stumbled and turned on the woman. He felt suddenly dizzy; was that a tranquilizing effect of the weapon? Khayman looked at the mortal. Why would she do this? Does she know who he-?

Tsssewww!!

Khayman jumped up and landed, feet first, onto the woman's head. The move was too quick for the human eyes and instantly the mortal fell, her skull crushed. The strange weapon dropped from her hands. Khayman took a look at it, and picked it up.

Voices from outside the room were heard. Other geishas were there. Were they like this mortal, with the powerful weapons? Or were they innocent? Perhaps more attackers were waiting outside? Should he go, or stay? Khayman's mind was in a whirl. But whatever just happened, he knew he didn't want to kill any more. 

Moments later, the wooden door slid open again and the young geisha whom Khayman talked with earlier stood in the doorway. Blood had pooled onto the floor and the fire was quickly spreading to the cushions and table. She gasped and backed away, before screaming to the others. 

"Get the extinguisher! Get the police! Miss Yokoshimo is dead!" she screamed in Japanese. "She's dead!"

Only later, as she came in for police questioning, did she wonder whatever happened to the young Egyptian man who was in the room before.

***

The Parisian lights twinkled down below as a soft wind blew. It was cold out tonight, but she didn't feel it. Pandora leaned out by the railing as she gazed at the city below.

Paris by night was indeed beautiful. But what could she really say, since she had never seen it before in daylight? She sighed to herself and let the breeze play with her long, brown hair. The view was wonderful up on the Eiffel Tower. She wasn't on the tourist observation platform, but on one of the higher maintenance landings, where she could get a clearer, unobstructed look at the city.

With her preternatural vision, she could pick out the very mortals who roamed the streets, even peer into buildings and watch what the residents were doing inside. Out in one of the backstreets, she saw a drunkard stumbling through the dirty alleyways. She put her tabs on him, her next victim.

Suddenly, a faint creaking came from below. With mortal ears, the sound couldn't have been detected, the soft creep of mortal feet on the iron landing fifty yards below. However, the sound came to Pandora as if a gunshot went off. Who were they? Pandora had the ability to read their minds, but quickly dismissed it. Those mortals were probably part of the night maintenance crew. She would be able to avoid them easily.

Taking the iron scaffolding in one hand, Pandora easily took told and began to climb down, darting from I-beam to I-beam. Keeping to the shadows, she was sure that she could sneak past them unnoticed.

To her amazement, she heard whispers from them about her.

"That lady, where'd she go?"

A subtle click of a gun. 

"I think she went to the other side."

"No! She must have heard us! Try the scaffolding."

She sped up her decent, to a speed beyond mortal sight. But those voices had worried her. And still she felt eyes watching her. Alien eyes.

Tseww!

The flash of light, piercing her shoulder, burning a three inch hole! She screamed and lost her footing.

Down below, the human Controllers pointed their Dracon beams up and set then to stun. The Hork-Bajir with them had the marksman aim and sensitive sight; that was why Visser Three let them take the risk of bringing the creature with them this time. That sharpshooter aimed his weapon again and fired a second shot.

Pandora clutched desperately at the iron support. The wound in her shoulder had already begun to heal, but she couldn't afford being hit again. _Start climbing down now!_ her mind screamed at her.

Tseww! Tsseww!

A stinging sensation overwhelmed her as the second shot landed. This one was different, making her feel lightheaded. Below, the human Controller gave a cry of success and fired again.

The immortal growled to herself and let go of the supports. The air whizzed past her as she dropped. The platform shook as she landed, confronting her attackers.

Before the men had a chance to fire again, Pandora sent a surge of mental force at them, stopping their hearts and killing them. She used a bit too much force; two exploded and one actually caught on fire from her blast. That power she had acquired through her long immortal life; the older you were, the more powerful you became. The four fell in a heap of burning gore and the Hork-Bajir turned on her to fire.

Tsewww!

Pandora dropped to the ground to miss the shot, but stared at the alien, eyes wide. _What kind of monster is that???_ She threw another surge with her mind, but the Hork-Bajir kept coming. Thankfully, she knocked out the gun in its claw. Her heart leapt up to her throat, and she had begun to be afraid.

The Hork-Bajir had long, curved blades prodding from its elbows, knees, wrists, and forehead. With these, the beast was suddenly at her side and slashing. How could such a creature move that fast?? Pandora backed up and ducked, but the blades were too many. Her back felt the iron railing behind her as a blade cut across her stomach. She had to move, to avoid them! But the Hork-Bajir had her cornered on the maintenance landing, and it towered three feet taller than her. It slashed again, cutting her legs, her wrists.

The thought of her dying came to mind, for the first time in her immortal life. She reached up and grabbed hold of the creature's neck and pressed down, pushing it away from her and choking him. The alien responded by trying to ram its head forward and cut with its forehead blades.

Pandora then let go and tried another maneuver. She jumped and flew over the beast's head. Another mistake with this; the blades cut once more, piercing her white stone flesh. The Hork-Bajir whirled and took something off its weapons belt, a black object which he threw at her. Pandora flew higher and missed it, watching the object explode in the sky. Get away from the tower, away from the monster!

Immortal blood flowed from her wounds; she was weakening at a rapid pace. She couldn't keep up her flying anymore; it was draining her strength too quickly. She glided down to the ground, just a mere hundred yards from the Eiffel Tower. Gasping, she crawled on her hands and knees. Had to find a place to hide! Had to get some time to heal! Or the monster will find her! They'll find her and kill her or worse! Pandora shuddered and vomited blood.

Almost an eternity it seemed, before she found a safe place: an crumbling abandoned building two streets away. Pandora stumbled past the broken brick archway, and dug desperately into the earth. Dig, dig, dig, or the monster will get you!

Even when she was safe deep underground, Pandora couldn't help shuddering. Who were those men? What was that creature with them? 

The term "vampire hunters" came to mind, but she doubted that. Vampire hunters were primitive, superstitious people, carrying crosses and stakes. But these were far more advanced than any mortals that she had ever seen. 

Pandora was healing and the injuries inflicted by the alien monster was almost gone. Yet that didn't make up for the loss of blood she had suffered. In the dark, she felt the empty veins wrap around her bones and muscles like sinewy ropes and her face shrivel up to nothing but a skull with skin. 

Pandora thought of calling for help using her mental powers, but was too afraid to. What was out there that could hear her calls? More bladed demons? She thought of Khayman's worries weeks before, saying that he felt that someone was spying on his mind. Pandora had laughed at that then, but now she had those fears too. So she locked up her mind, and snuggled herself farther into the earth. There, she would wait and hope that nothing that befell the others.

Chapter 2

Desire. A growing, gnawing need. Urgently, constantly, it whispered in the back of his mind. He was powerful enough that nightly drinks weren't absolutely necessary, and if he wanted, a couple neighborhood strays should do the trick just fine. But he didn't want mangy cats or scruffy dogs. He wanted the real blood, human blood. This need was overwhelming, almost psychological. Yes, that was the word. He whispered it to himself pleasurably. Psychological.

_One little drink..._

Oh, if only he was back in New Orleans or Miami! Now _those_ were vampire cities! The crowds were just right, so big that you could easily slip by unnoticed. Most stores were open late into the night- very convenient. And the drug dealers, the gangs, the savage murderers that roamed the streets, the prostitutes on every corner - all just waiting to be taken and forgotten by the world in the morning. 

But here, stuck somewhere in the small towns of the USA, you can hardly get away with having a good hunt. It would be all over the local news, with police and searchers everywhere. Too much fuss if someone turned up missing. Even pets are mourned over if they disappeared, and there was only so many strays to be found for feeding. Ah, American suburbia, the worst place to get a good meal! 

_But just one victim..._

He listened to the silent voice as he strode down the many streets of the town's residency area. Looking up and down at the many dark forms of houses, the brilliant blue eyes searched for one of its tastes. The keen preternatural mind searched tough the thoughts of various mortals fast asleep. It was almost like going to a blood drinker's supermarket, with so many mortals just waiting there in their separate homes, ready to be taken. However, breaking into houses did carry some risk. His thoughts strayed to whether he should go to the homeless shelter instead...

Oh, hell to those bums! Breaking and entering gave something of a challenge to him, even though it was a relatively easy one, considering the strength of his powers.

_After all,_ the immortal thought reassuringly to himself, _maybe something a little fun would do some good for me. _The past few weeks had been total chaos, and that led to the reason why he was here in the first place. Just one little drink would be calming. Had to be.

The thirst seemed to act approvingly to this thought, and he felt the slight pulling in his veins, in his throat. The thudding of all those hearts, the pounding of the rushing blood in those many veins were almost too much for him to bear. Just for the sake of fun, he cut off his mental search and choose a random house on the street.

Approaching the quiet residence, the blood drinker easily leaped over the fence and made his way to the backyard. He could have entered using the front door too, but it was amusing to keep up a facade of a break-in. 

"Rowf! Rowf!"

He sensed the golden retriever long before the dog had barked. Swiftly, he was at the animal's side, a hand clamping down on the muzzle. The pet glared at him though yellow eyes, but, gently, it grew calm and still. Even in beasts, the vampire stare was enough to enthrall. The immortal smiled and stroked the silky fur. He always had a fondness for dogs; in fact, he owned a wonderful German Shepherd back at home. Kissing the wet nose, he patted the dog's head and went on.

With barely a glance at the siding before him, he jumped straight into the air and latched himself to the side of the house. With one hand, he easily pushed up the closest window and swung onto the still. With one last wave to the watching dog below, the vampire slipped inside.

The room he entered appeared like any other mortal youth's room of this century, with posters on the wall, books and keepsakes on the selves, and piles of unkempt clothing on the floor. This mortal boy seemed to take an interest in basketball, he noted, surveying the mess.

Sliding steps that didn't seem to touch the ground led him to where the boy slept. Telling by his looks, the boy's age would be no more than sixteen years. Dark hair, almost black in color, and such a peaceful face. He had always favored the dark-haired ones. So young and strong; all the more to savor.

_But just a little drink,_ he reminded himself. Just a draught or two and no more. _We can't have dead bodies lying around in American suburbia, can we?_

A white hand brushed the chestnut locks from the boy's forehead. Trailing the hand, he stroked the warm cheek and let his fingers sweep across the neck. Now just lean down and feel the sharp fangs hitting the flesh, letting the liquid of life flow through...

No.

He stopped, fangs just hovering above the skin. No.

It wasn't a vocal word or thought expressed by the vampire or the boy. It wasn't his conscience, although he had a felt its guilt in the past. It wasn't anything at all except something similar to instinct calling to him.

Don't drink from this mortal. Anyone else, yes, _but not this one_. Something wrong, something very wrong was with this child! 

The blood drinker sought a reason for this strange feeling by trying to peer into the boy's mind. However, something surprising resulted from this. He could not see the boy's mind! It was blocked somehow, beyond his grasp. Some mortals were gifted with strong mental capabilities, but that wasn't the reason. Something, a presence, was covering the boy's brain. Something dark was in the boy's mind that shouldn't be there! Something totally dominating the mortal's thinking.... maybe even controlling it. 

The vampire backed away from the sleeping boy. All the peacefulness on his sleeping face was just a mask. What was the boy really thinking? He didn't know; there was a thing lurking inside his head! And- the vampire knew this, although how he wasn't sure- that creature _was aware of him being there_. He had to get out!

Almost tripping in a rare burst of clumsiness, the blood drinker stumbled out of the room and into the hallways. He held the back of his arms and shuddered. Never had he felt something so... wrong like that before! That presence.... 

The thirst was ravaging by now; he needed blood and needed it now! No time to deal with dark-minded boys! He walked down the hall, passing a hall mirror. His pale reflection was seen, the blonde hair reflecting white in the moonlight.

Intruding into a second room, he immediately checked the sleeping mind before approaching the child. No, darkness here. At the bedside, a second boy lay sleeping, just a couple years younger than his brother. Without hesitation, the immortal leaned down to drink.

The rich blood flowed quickly as soon as the flesh was pierced; the first gush hitting the roof of the vampire's mouth in a strong stream. He sighed as the thirst was being satisfied, holding the boy down onto the bed as he drank. The mortal gasped but did not wake.

Blood raced down his throat and coursed through his veins. He could feel it warming him, giving life to his marble flesh. He gave a faint moan he drank. Almost unconsciously, the boy raised his arms and wrapped them around the vampire's neck, holding on to him tight in the fatal embrace.

As usual during feeding, the thoughts and feelings of the mortal were wide open for the immortal to see. This intimacy flowed strong and fast like the blood itself.

Confusing thoughts they were to the vampire. They weren't familiar to him, but unknown and disturbing. A million deaths in this child's mind. A thousand screams of pain and terror. And tears, crying for lost innocence and joy. And fear, heaps of fear and frantic agony and fighting and war. Too much war! He was just a child! Why did he experience these things?

Foreign and familiar experiences bombarded the vampire's mind and over flowed his senses. The stench of fresh blood, torn from the enemy. The hiss of laser guns, with their fiery static snapping in the air. The explosions of bombs and the hand to hand combat, slashing, tearing, ripping. And all of it was too much! How jaded was this poor youth? 

Now many words came to him, terms that he never thought would be in a boy's mind. Enslavement. Yeerk. Cruelty. Hork-Bajir. Chee. Dracon beams. Taxxon. Andalite. With each term came images flying by too fast for him to comprehend, flashing by like so many slide-show pictures. 

The last one stuck in his mind. Andalite. Alien creature, almost like a centaur, except a deer body in replace of the horse. The blue and tan fur, the many-fingered hands, the absent mouth, the stalk eyes that popped out of its head. 

He seen that creature before! That was the part of the image he received, that all blood drinkers received, in a cry for help.... 

Andalite. So that was its name! And they, Andalites had to be behind all of this! They must be the reason that the coven was being attacked! Why so many members were lost or missing and had simply disappeared. Why this vampire was here, his mission being to find the missing ones. Those aliens must be the driving force, and they just had to be stopped! But, why did this boy have that image in his mind? How did he know of them? Was in league with them, a vampire hunter? Was he being hunted by them himself? Was he-

On the other side of the room, the door burst open, spilling the hall light into the darkness. A lamp was turned on, and a voice shouted:

"Jake! Wake up!"

Jake's eyes popped open and he lethargically turned to his side, facing the door. "Huh? Wha?" he muttered, rubbing his eyes. A thought that lingered in his mind was suddenly wiped away. Jake felt suddenly cranky, not just because he was interrupted in his sleep, but also because he was having the most wonderful dream. A dream full of rapture and desire and such powerful ecstasy.

Tom stared at his younger brother blankly for a few moments, then stepped in and roughly searched the room. He ripped open the closet, checked behind the dresser, and even ducked to look under the bed. The Yeerk in Tom's head had sworn that it was awakened by someone, and this unknown person had come into this room.

"What the...? Tom, what'd you do that for?" Jake snapped. Secretly, he braced himself in case Tom's Yeerk tried to do anything. It was hard pretending that your brother was normal, trying to fake the ignorance of that Yeerk hiding there.

Tom quickly got up. His Yeerk was racing for an explanation and Tom stuttered. "Uh... nothing. Just, um," he rushed over and closed the window by Jake's dresser. "Heard a noise and it was only this stupid window rattling," he covered up.

Jake looked at him oddly. "Hey, I didn't open that window..."

"Whatever, midget. Forget about it. 'Night." Tom hurriedly left the room and shut the door.

Jake wrinkled his forehead in thought. What had that Yeerk been after and why so late at night? And a persistent thought came back into his head, of someone's name that his didn't recognize. He shook his head in confusion and winced sharply. Putting a hand to the back of his neck, Jake gasped. Drawing the hand back, he stared at the bloody fingertips and murmured the name that echoed in this mind. "Lestat..."

Chapter 3

"Oh my God." Marco put the back of on hand on his forehead and made as if to swoon. "Could it be? Rachel? Reading?" He fell upon his knees and threw his hands up into the air. "Pray tell what holy miracle can this be?"

A flying handbag to the head was the response.

Rachel glared and put down her book. "At least I actually know how to read, unlike other idiots in here," she shot back.

Marco rubbed his head as he sat back up. "It's cruelty to animals if you call them idiots." He waved a hand to the barn surroundings.

"I wasn't referring to them." Rachel glared at him, but Marco just grinned. He loved getting her mad. It was too easy! Picking up the book, he glanced at the cover. "Ah.. vampires, I see," he mused. "Going goth on us, Rachel?"

"Give it back!" Rachel snapped, snatching the book from his grasp. "Geez, I only found it on Jordan's bed... she's the one into this stuff, not me."

"Oh really..."

Rachel gave Marco a playful shove. Well, he fell on the ground with quite a _thump_, but she considered the shove playful. "Why is it that you're getting to be more annoying than usual?"

Marco popped his head back up and started to brush the hay off him. "Summer vacation?" he replied with a cocky grin.

"Okay, I can only take so much of you in one day..." Rachel sighed and stepped outside.

There, Cassie sat, leaning her back against the barn door. She stared intently down the long dirt road that led to the barn. 

"Jake isn't here yet, huh?" Rachel asked, sitting down beside her. 

Cassie shook her head no and silently bit her lip. A look of faint concern passed over Rachel's face as she faced the same direction. Twenty minutes had passed since the appointed time and he still hadn't shown up. It was very uncharacteristic for Jake to come so late to his own meetings.

Turning her head, Rachel caught a tear sliding down her friend's cheek. "Hey, maybe his bike blew a tire or something," she said comfortingly. "He'll be here."

""I don't know. He sounded so tired on the phone when he called..." she murmured. "His voice was so... so faint... I should have come over to see him instead.." Another tear started to form but she quickly blinked it away.

"I'm sure Jake's fine," Rachel said calmly. She put her arms around Cassie and gave her a reassuring hug. "If you want, when Tobias gets here, I'll ask him if he could fly over and check at his house."

"I'm just so worried all the time now.... it- it sometimes drives me a bit crazy." Cassie sniffed then gave a small smile. "Thanks, Rach."

Rachel glanced at the forest beyond Cassie's horse pastures. "Look, there's Tobias and Ax right now. C'mon." She helped Cassie to her feet and the two went over to meet them.

"Hi guys," she called. From afar she saw Ax swing a human arm into the air. It was a little too exuberant, and made Rachel smile. The Andalite was in his human morph, and was still experimenting with human expressions and body language. 

Tobias was also human, dressed in his usual jeans and plain T-shirt. He kept all of his human clothing at Ax's scoop, which didn't leave a whole lot of room for a more fashionable wardrobe. He stood against an oak tree with his hands in his pockets. "Hey, Rachel," he said softly.

Grinning, Rachel scooped him up in a quick hug. She loved it when Tobias went to meetings in his human guise; because of this, Tobias tried to be in it as much as possible when he was with her. After the hug, Tobias gave a slight gesture toward the barn and together the four headed back.

"So, do you know why Jake announced this meeting?" Tobias asked. "It's been months since the Yeerks tried to do anything."

"Yes. Yet I highly suspect that the Yeerks are planning something dangerous because of that. At.," Ax countered, playing with the mouth sounds as he talked, like always. "As you say, the calm before the storm. Orrrmm."

"Yeah...." Cassie also had her hands in her pocket, and walked a bit faster than the others. "I don't know about you guys, but I've been having this awful feeling lately..." 

"Tell me a time where any of us didn't feel wary of something," Rachel said. She put her hand in Tobias' as they walked. "I'm just glad that we have had this quiet of a battle front for so long." 

Cassie shook her head, dismissing the thought. "Yeah, you're right.." Her dark brown eyes gazed at the sky above. "Maybe I'm just getting paranoid..." Looking behind her to face her friends, Cassie suddenly let out a gasp as something caught her eye.

"Cassie-" Rachel started, but the girl then broke into a run.

A frantic cry escaped her lips. "Jake!" Cassie sped through the pasture and jumped over the low fence surrounding it. "Jake!"

"Wait!" Rachel ran to catch up, followed by Tobias and Ax. Up ahead, Cassie was kneeling by Jake, who lay sprawled on the dirt path. His bike was in a heap beside him. "Oh my God..." she uttered softly.

Cassie had her arms around Jake and gingerly lifted his chin. "Jake? Talk to me Jake! Oh God, talk to me!"

At first, Rachel was afraid that her cousin wouldn't respond. He looked so pale, as if he was seriously ill, with dark circles underneath his eyes. Beads of sweat had covered his forehead and face, plastering his brown hair to the sides of his neck. Slowly, Jake turned up his face until he met Cassie's eyes. "I'm-I'm okay..." he said hoarsely. "I-I just took a little longer to get here.. that's all..."

Cassie put a hand to Jake's forehead. "You're burning up!" she gasped. With a panicked look in her eyes, she turned to the rest of them. "Hurry! Bring him inside!" 

Rachel and Tobias offered a hand and helped lift Jake up onto his feet. Jake tried to brush away their help. "I'm- I'm fine you guys. I don't need..." 

Jake teetered on his feet and began to fall over, but Ax pushed him up back up. 

"You shouldn't talk, Prince Jake," he stated solemnly as he walked to the barn, supporting the boy's weight on his shoulder.

"No, guys," Jake murmured. "I'm...okay... just a little tired..."

Marco peered out of the barn door at the assemblage and rushed to them. 

"God, Jake! You okay?" he cried.

"Careful!" Cassie warned. She stood on the other side of Jake, and they had their arms around each other's shoulders. "We have to make him lie down somewhere... Marco, there's a spare blanket in the medicine closet. Could you...?"

"Sure, Cass." Marco disappeared back into the barn. When he retrieved the blanket, he found the group in the tack room, surrounding Jake, who laid on a small cot by the wall. A bowl of cool water sat by the cot, and Cassie was soaking a washcloth in it. "Here."

"Thanks." Cassie took the blanket from Marco and gently put it over Jake. 

"Guys," he still murmured, his eyes half-lidded, "I...."

"Shhh...." Cassie put a finger to his lips and Jake closed his eyes. She looked back up at them. Faint trails of tears were on her face, but they were gone, replaced with strength and determination. "He's too weak to take medication. I'll stay here until the fever breaks," she said calmly. "You guys better go."

They nodded and left the room, but didn't go home. Instead, they sat around the barn. A good half an hour passed and none of them looked at each other. Feeble attempts were made to preoccupy themselves rather than see their concern and worry reflected back at them. 

Ax sat down on an upturned pail and stared quietly at the various injured animals in the cages that lined the walls. In a nearby cage, a young rabbit with a broken leg twitched its ears. Ax carefully slipped his fingered through the bar of the cage and afterwards, spent his time stroking the little animal.

Marco passed the room, kicking his feet at the strewn hay on the floor. Once, he voiced a question about whether he should call Jake's parents. Rachel, who sat on a bale of hay with Tobias, met Marco's gaze. "I don't know," was the scared reply and so Marco then continued to pace and without another word.

Rachel had the book in her hands, and was aimless flipping through the pages. Tobias sat next to her and stayed there, just staring. Rachel felt his eyes on her. Oh, he was concerned for her, knowing how much she loved her cousin. But she couldn't get herself to speak to him, to say anything. All of this was just too sudden! What could she say? Jake was so sick.... maybe she should have called her aunt and tell her. Did they notice that he was even ill in the first place? Her aunt rarely missed anything that went in her household; how could she not realize that her son was sick? Rachel let Tobias hold her as these worried concerns plagued her.

From inside the tack room, Cassie put the washcloth over Jake's forehead and let the water cool the burning skin. Jake's eyes eventually opened again. They were horribly bloodshot, the lids rimmed in red.

"Cassie...."

"Please, Jake, don't speak now."

"But, I-I have to-" Jake tried to get up, but gasped in weakness and fell back on the cot.

"Don't!" Cassie ad her hands on Jake's shoulders and as she gently put him down. "You'll hurt yourself more."

Jake lay against the pillow, breathing heavily. "Cass.... you have to ... understand..."

"Jake." Cassie whispered, her voice urgent. "Please..."

"Tom... he came into my room...."

"What?" Cassie stiffly wiped the sweat from his forehead, her hand suddenly going tense.

"Tom.... searching ....last night..."

"Jake, what are you talking about?" Cassie held his hand and looked into those burning eyes. 

"In my room... looking for something... woke me up..." Jake turned his head toward her, letting the cloth slide. Cassie made no move to re-adjust it and stared at Jake, stricken. 

"What do you mean he was searching for something?" Cassie could barely get the words out.

"I dunno.... but looking..." Jake gasped for air, and Cassie gasped too. "And another.... by my bed... blue eyes..."

"Jake..." Cassie clutched at Jake's hand. "No... this can't be happening..."

He gave a sad smile at Cassie. "Love you..." he whispered, before lapsing into unconsciousness.

Jake..!" Cassie put a hand to the side of his neck, urgently checking for a pulse. A faint thump was felt under she fingers. Oh, thank God. For a few moments, Cassie kept her hand on Jake's neck, letting the dull throb of the veins lull her into a sense of security. She had to call his parents now. She eyes darted to the phone by the tack room wall. No, don't call them yet. Not until she got an ambulance here for Jake.

She was just about to rise to her feet for the phone when she felt it. Something wet on her fingers. Lifting up her hand, Cassie eyes grew wide at the sight of blood that colored her fingertips. Then, she cautiously rolled Jake's head over to the side. Stifling a scream, she dumbly gazed at his neck. There were two puncture wounds, each as big as the head of a thumbtack. A delicate scabbing was over them, but Cassie's touch had broken the scab. A thin amount of blood welled from the wound and Cassie immediately seized a roll of bandages.

***

Rachel was the first one to see Cassie come out of the tack room. "Cassie...?"

Trembling, the girl seemed to fall back against the a horse stall. The gray mare inside nickered at her before going back to munching its hay.

"What is it?" Marco asked.

"I-I-....Jake..." Cassie put a hand to her forehead.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Tobias suggested.

"No!" Cassie immediately protested. She faced her friends with a frightened look on her face. Bit by bit, she explained what Jake told her.

"And on his neck, I saw some kind of... puncture wounds," Cassie finished. "Do you think Tom could have...?" She trailed off, afraid to even voice the possibility.

Instinctively, everyone turned to Ax for an answer. "It does seem likely that the Yeerks could have infected Jake with a sickness of some sort..." Ax replied quietly.

Silence crept into the room that enveloped the entire barn. The Yeerks knew then. They must have. For Tom to go into Jake's room like that.... only to infect his brother with a mysterious virus. Is that how the Yeerks sought to destroy these 'Andalite bandits?' Kill them off one by one with an alien disease? No capture, no final battle? Or worse - could have the Yeerks sent this plague only to weaken them, so they wouldn't struggle when they took them down to the Yeerk pool to become infested...

"Maybe, maybe that was just a coincidence..." Cassie said, breaking the quiet. "Maybe Tom was in Jake's room for another reason altogether, and he got those wounds through a different means..."

She could feel the group's obvious doubt when she said that. How illogical that seemed! But Cassie was willing to cling to the illogical, if it was something that would save themselves...

Marco was the first to act. "We can't just stand here," Marco said seriously. "We have to take Jake out of this barn, in case..." Yet each of them knew it was hopeless. If the Yeerks had infected Jake, and the disease was contagious, then all of them were infected already.

"I know of a cave," Ax suggested. "Do you want to come with us, Cassie?"

She nodded. "I have to make some calls first." The calls to their families, making excuses about why they couldn't come home. Sleepovers, camp-outs.... They made so many, yet their parents believed every one each time. Of course, they were good kids; they couldn't have gotten into any trouble, right?

Tobias and Rachel were left alone after the others went off to help carry Jake into the forest. Tobias was slowly shaking his head back and forth, as if he still can't believe what was happening. Rachel had her eyes on the hay-strewn floor, holding the book tightly in her hands. 

"You know, we should catch up with them," he whispered.

"We will," Rachel replied listlessly. Suddenly, she bolted up from her seat. "God, Tobias!" she hissed with a spurt of anger, slamming the book down. "Why now?? Why, after all we've been though?? Why did they.... I mean..." She stomped her foot, and gave a shout. "This can't be happening! It can't be!" 

She seemed to shudder after this flash of rage. Quickly running a hand through her long, blonde hair, she repeated warily, "Why now?" Her eyes searched through the room, as if vainly trying to find an answer to this question. "Why now?" Tears stung her eyes.

Feeling the touch of his hand on her shoulder, she turned her head and looked up into Tobias' eyes. They calmed her.

"We'll make it." His voice was soft but sure. "They won't get us. And if they do..."

She tightened her hands into fists. "We'll give 'em hell," she finished determinedly.

Tobias silently agreed with her. "Let's go." And they left the barn. Outside, the sun starting to set over the horizon, leaving colors of crimson and fire trailing the sky. 

Chapter 4

A terrible mistake was made. Well, a series of terrible mistakes were made, and all were on his part. At least the coven had a tendency to blame him.

A young man was roughly pacing the forest floor. At first glance, one could assume that this man was nothing more than an evening hiker. Dressed inconspicuously in rough-cut boots, jeans, and a loose silk shirt under a dark windbreaker, he didn't seem that unusual save for a few things. Like the way his skin, once white, but now tanned, shone like polished marble. Or how his eyes were gray, yet had bits of blue and violet floating within them, akin to how colors are seen in a puddle of oil. And the curly, shoulder-length hair, a style that was far from modern. The very way he moved was a giveaway to the unusual: too swiftly for the mortal eye to follow. He was the Vampire Lestat, and he had messed up big time.

And it wasn't to say his mistakes were recent. No, fellow coven members could point out the very first one happening years ago, when he started writing books. And not just any books. Books about themselves and their secret lives. Lestat had written about everything he had every encountered, everything he had ever known. From his own life, mortal and immortal, to the truth in his kind's creation; from the Story of the Twins to one ancient vampire's attempt to wipe out a third of humankind. Even that little escapade with the body thief - he had written everything down and sold it to the mortal public under a pseudonym. 

Marius, one of the oldest of their kind, had scolded Lestat numerous times about this. Why did he keep writing these books? For cheap fame or notoriety? Doesn't he realize that this could be the equivalent of playing with fire?

Yet time and time again, Lestat just looked up from the computer screen, smiled a cocky grin, and continued to type. Both of them knew that the age they lived in was an age of innocence. The world had become so secular that no one would believe Lestat's words and they would pass only as fiction.

And they did. Until now.

For someone out there must have read those books and believed. Believed in their existence. 

That was the sum of Lestat's first mistake.

The result of it: putting the entire coven in danger. He would use the words "mortal danger," but that was just a useless cliché. What they were put in was much worse.

The attacks started barely two weeks ago, with the immortal Khayman, one so old that he was part of the First Brood of vampires. He was attacked in Tokyo, first in a geisha house and then later while fleeing. Khayman had soon after contacted the other members of the coven. Some had also been confronted by various "vampire hunters," with their laser guns and lizard allies. But others - and this is what worried them all - couldn't be contacted at all. Despite using every modern convenience available - calling cell phone numbers, responding through e-mail or fax, using pagers - those few were simply out of reach. Even searching for their minds with preternatural powers didn't help. Some of the coven was missing. But why?

And so, for the first time in years, Lestat and his fellow blood drinkers decided to meet on Night Island, a pleasure island for mortals and secret coven house for the vampires. A little over half actually showed up, Lestat himself being one of the first. And after the dream was he the first to leave.

The dream came in bits and pieces, but was surreally vivid in its content. Giant, centipede creatures. Lizards with blades sticking out from all over. Various humans, all running around in what seemed like an underground cavern. And of course the Andalite. And someone calling for help. Someone that sounded so familiar to all of them...

Lestat knew that it was obviously a call for help from one of the lost vampires. And he took it personally upon himself to find them - after all, he was the one who spilled the beans about their existence. So he had left to track the location of that call and came to this US town. If only he knew where to go from here...

Ah yes, and he must add in the other mistake he had made. Those boys he had encountered during his hunt last night... he almost revealed himself to them. Now that was just plain dumb; Lestat was far from being a fledgling; he knew the ways of the hunt. Yet he couldn't help himself; that mortal's memories seemed to hold the answers to everything...he just had to know more. Where was he right now?

Closing his eyes, he let his mind open to mortal thoughts. Marius had warned against this, saying that these vampire hunters must have at least someone with strong telepathic powers that were capable of tracking them down. But Lestat might have a potential vampire hunter in his hands. Screw Marius and his rules!

The thunder of a million mortal thoughts rang in his mind, but he eliminated them down to the one he wanted. Yes... that brown-haired boy.... 

The mortal's thoughts came out slow and sluggish... and weak. Was he dying? A pang of guilt went through the immortal. He must have drank too much from this human and now the boy suffered from severe blood loss. 

Lestat had to help him now, if not only for information but for guilt. And - a shiver went down his spine - the boy's location was rather close. A cave less than two miles from where he was. 

Now why was that? Was this mortal with his hunter friends, looking for him? Lestat had to find out. Slipping through the woods, he followed those dying thoughts.

***

Ax's eye stalks darted back and forth as they searched the surrounding forest for any danger. But the rest of him wasn't paying as much attention like he should. His main eyes were focused inside the cave about a hundred yards off, where Jake lay on several unfolded sleeping bags. Cassie sat next to him holding his hand, like a tending nurse. Marco and Rachel sat off to the side. Tobias had to morph out and was on watch in a spot closer to the cave entrance. 

It was his idea that they should take Prince Jake as far away from other humans as possible, in case his sickness was contagious. Each one had been very brave about this, knowing the consequences. That if this disease did spread that it would affect them and only them. And they could die from it. Knowing the Yeerks, it would be their ultimate aim. 

Ax shuddered. He hated thinking these thoughts of death. But if that was they destiny... he could accept that. His only regret was that if they did die now, he would never fulfill his vow of vengeance against Visser Three. Pure dishonor on his part.

A whisper through the bushes. Ax's stalk eyes sensed their movement and looked their way. Nothing.

Ax sighed uneasily and shuffled his hooves.

Then, a quick blur passed his eyes and-

_Slam!_

Ax felt himself being through into a maple tree fifty yards away from the cave. Pain burst upon his side. The impact must have bruised a rib, if it wasn't broken.

All of his senses were alert, his main eyes roaming as much as his stalk eyes. What just happened here? What was that?

_Whoosh!_

Another blur and Ax was even thrown farther, losing sight of the cave. Landing heavily on his knees, he rose to his hooves and scanned the area. The forest was empty. But Ax had the feeling he was being watched.

A grab around his waist and Ax felt his arms being pinned behind his back. A swing toward his legs and he fell back on his knees.

"Tell me where they are and I won't kill you," a man's voice whispered into his ear. The grip of Ax's frail arms tightened, and the Andalite gave a thought-speech gasp.

Ax moved his head and saw his attacker clearly for the first time. A blonde man with angry blue eyes looked down on him. "Tell me!" he hissed. His accent sounded foreign. French, but Ax couldn't be sure.

In an attempt to defend himself, Ax aimed his tail blade at the man, trying to slice the hand that held him. But the man saw that and with a flick of his other hand, he held Ax's tail in his fist, the blade only inches from his face. Ax stared, aghast. No human was able to do that! 

"Trying to play it rough, eh?" the man growled. "Should I just kill you now and get your friends in the cave? Perhaps they could tell me."

Ax raged but tried to hold on to what dignity he had left. I have no idea what you are talking about, he said tersely.

"Ah, a telepathic creature." The man tightened his grip. "So you're the one who tracked us down. How long did that take you?" 

What do you mean? Ax tried to get up, but the man's grip tightened even more.

"You are lying to me! _Merde_! If only I could read your filthy mind." The hand holding the tail blade yanked harshly and drew the blade against Ax's own throat. Ax once again tried to wrench himself free, and kicked out his back legs in anguish. Slowly, the man traced Ax's own tail blade along his throat, teasing the skin beneath the fur. His voice suddenly became more lower and menacing. "Should you die by your own blade, Andalite?" 

In private thought-speech Ax cried out to the others. I- I'm facing an attacker! I need your help NOW!! 

***

Gently, Cassie rested her hand on the side of Jake's face. For the first time in the last couple hours, he remained still and calm. She smiled. Maybe he was getting better. A small hope. 

He turned his head and opened his eyes slightly. "What...?" he started, but Cassie placed a finger to his lips. She offered him a canteen that was by her side. "Drink."

Then a faint thought-speech cry echoed in their head, causing alarm to sweep through the troop.

From inside the cave, Marco lifted his head from folded arms. He moved from his spot on the cave floor and got up. "Guys..?"

Cassie also looked up startled. "Did you hear that?" she asked.

It was Ax. Tobias sidestepped on his perch immediately outside the cave. He was on guard not far from... here... Tobias turned his head, but no sign of the Andalite was there. Ax? 

Nothing.

Rachel got up from the blanket she was sitting on. "Look, I can-"

No, Tobias immediately interrupted. I'll go. Before anyone could protest, the red-tailed hawk took flight and was gone. 

Almost wordlessly, the others got up. Rachel was already doubling in size as she began to change into her battle morph. "Stay here, Cassie," she directed before her mouth lengthened into a giant muzzle. 

Cassie nodded as she poured a cool stream of water to Jake's lips. He drank and looked on weakly as his friends left them behind. "Where are they going?" he managed to croak.

"It's nothing, Jake," Cassie said hurriedly. "Just rest."

Jake grew more pale for a spilt second. His eyes grew wide. Ax's call was heard again in their minds.

Send help... immediately!! 

"Ax is-" Jake started to get up, but was too weak to push his arms up.

Cassie just held his hand tighter and closed her eyes. _Please let this not be the end,_ she prayed, _oh God, please let it not be the Yeerks, please not them, anything, oh God, anything but them, not now..._

Jake looked to her. His eyes seem to become glazed over and that gaze scared Cassie more than anything. "Go..."

She shot back resolutely, "I won't leave you!"

He shook his head. "Fight..." Without words, he seemed to add, _For me_. _If this is the end, and I can't be there, do it for me._

Brushing her lips against his, Cassie whispered her love into his ear and left.

***

A shadow amongst the shadows brushed ever so gently in the dark skies. A eye stalk turned toward the movement and so did the eye of his assailant. Both looked out into the night forest and saw nothing but the trees and shrubbery. But the man made a much stronger hold on the Andalite, a desperate hold. This man was full of such temper and rage - he looked at Ax as if he wanted to rip those eyes stalks straight from his head if answers didn't come soon. But Ax couldn't give answers if he didn't know the question.

Ax stared headlong into his attacker's eyes. Never had he felt more helpless, never had he felt so vulnerable! It wasn't possible! A human couldn't knock an Andalite fifty feet. A human couldn't grab a flying tail blade to the face! This man wasn't human! He was- he was-

"You monster!" the man hissed. "You alien! I swear that if you hurt any of them, I shall rend you limb from limb! I know your secret, and if you don't tell me..."

A grizzly roar stopped what the man was about to say next. 

Let him go, a terse voice called.

Hesitating, the man didn't turn around until another roar from the bear was heard. Slowly, he turned his head and came face to face with a gorilla. Silently, the Marco took hold of the man's shoulders with both ham fists and seemed to wrench him away from Ax. The Andalite shakily got up to his hooves and stumbled back, joining Rachel in her grizzly morph. Tobias watched with golden eyes from a tree branch above.

The man stared coolly into Marco's eyes. Then, with a suddenly move of his hands, he too grabbed hold of the gorilla's upper arms and heaved. Marco, in pure surprise, was lifted off his feet and slammed into an oak tree twenty feet away. Now free, the man stood to face the group surrounding him.

What are you doing here, Yeerk? Rachel asked stiffly.

The man blinked and seemed to have a strange look on his face, like he had heard the word before. We'll kill you, Yeerk! Rachel continued. She bared her large, sharp teeth at him. You deserve to die, for what you did... 

A look of confusion appeared on the man's face, and he moved to say something, but Marco cut him off. There's no way out now. Getting up stiffly from the base of the tree, he rubbed his aching arms. _God, how is that Controller so strong?_

Something was wrong. Tobias observed the whole scene without a word but felt as if something very off permeated this whole situation. Glancing around, he found the reason why. Where are the rest? he asked.

Everyone looked up at him. "What do you mean?" the man spoke to them for the first time. Tobias pressed, despite Rachel's mental snap at him, The other Yeerks. Aren't they coming? 

What? Marco was stunned out his anger and also looked around. To his amazement, Tobias was right. Hey, Yeerk, he cried out to the man. Where's Visser Three? Isn't he going to come and gloat? 

The man seemed to look even more puzzled.

The Yeerks not here... Rachel saw the man with new eyes. Who are you? A Chee? 

Now it was the man's turn to stutter. "I-I have heard those words before, but I don't know what you mean."

Ax gave what sounded like an indignant snort. So, he reasoned, taking over, If you are not with the Yeerks or the Chee, then who are you with? 

The man didn't speak anymore. Neither did the Animorphs. All seemed to come to a stalemate with this little revelation. Then, another figure appeared before them.

Cassie! Rachel said harshly. You were suppose to be with Jake! How long have you been there? 

"Long enough." Cassie, still in human form, turned to the man. "We won't hurt you," she said calmly. "Let's just try to sort out what's going on here."

"Hurt me?" The man gave a rueful grin, his confidence returning. "Believe me, I have the ability to wipe all of you out in a blink of an eye."

Cassie didn't question the man's threat. Instead, she said smoothly, "I give my promise that if we make any move towards you, you have every right to kill us." Someone behind her seemed to comment about that, but Cassie didn't take back her word.

"Brave for a mortal to say such things," the man countered. "Does that mean you can make sure that psychic creature," he gestured to Ax, "won't try to search my mind? I could shield myself easily from that, but it's nice to get a reassurance from you hunters."

"Of course," Cassie replied, even though she didn't mention how Ax did not have psychic powers, even though he did speak mentally. "Are you telepathic?"

The man scoffed, apparently not in the mood to give any more information.

"All right," Cassie compromised softly. "If you are telepathic, then you can read my thoughts, right? Search my mind? Look into it, and you'll see that we mean no harm."

Don't! Marco hissed in a private remark. Cassie raised a hand behind her as a sign of silence. 

"Go ahead," Cassie offered.

After a few moments of indecision, the man looked into Cassie's eyes. They were locked on one another for several seconds, no one making a sound. Cassie was not sure of herself, but felt something almost stroking her mind, weaning of it for information. Whether the man was surprised of what he found out or not he didn't show in his face. Finally, Cassie sensed him letting go of his connection and closing up his mind. All that was left to do was wait for a reaction.

***

Lestat gazed down at the African-American girl in front of him. His eyes then traveled to the mighty grizzly behind her, with the murderous glint in her eyes. Then to the giant gorilla that he had thrown just moments before and the silent russet-colored bird who he had seen flying in the shadows. And that Andalite, flicking its thick tail as if trying to make up for its lost dignity. 

All of them, just mere children! The thought amazed him. Just like that brown-haired boy he saw the other night- the boy whose name he knew was Jake, just as he knew the others' names now. They were fighters, all of them. But not against his coven and their kind. Until this night, neither party was even aware that the other existed!

The simple irony then came to mind. Here they were, thinking that each was the doom to the other. But they weren't in danger of each other, no! In fact, from Cassie's mind, he knew that the enemy they were against was one and the same. God, once Lestat thought it over, he thought it was as funny as hell. Before he knew it, a chuckle rose from his throat. Then a laugh. And the more he thought about it, the funnier it became. Relief flooded through him and that only make him laugh louder. Kind of like a thank-God-I'm-not-surrounded-by-vampire-hunters laugh.

The Animorphs stared at him as if he were crazy. Not surprising to think that, actually. Here they were, in battle morphs, ready to face the danger of there lives, only to meet a strange man with extraordinary powers who was now laughing like a lunatic. Go figure.

Lestat shook his head a bit and tried to give a sincere smile at them. The children backed away, and he realized that showing your fangs at someone isn't an exact sign of friendliness.

"It is only polite that I introduce myself," he said, toning down his grin so it was less devilish. "I am Lestat du Lioncourt."

Rachel was the first to regain herself after Lestat's little, um, outburst. Are you, she asked carefully, well, um, what are you? She stiffed, afraid of insulting the man with her bluntness. 

Lestat wasn't surprised that they hadn't figured it out sooner. "I am what you call a vampire." He smiled again to show his fangs better, but in a way that was less threatening.

Vampire? Tobias said from above, expressing all the dubiousness that he and his fellow friends had. 

"Well, what did you expect?" Lestat replied, his accent becoming more highlighted. He crossed his arms and looked at them. "I would assume that a more complete explanation is needed then."

Rachel bowed her shaggy head. She wasn't sure if she could trust him or not. But what else could they do? If he really did possess those telepathic powers as he claimed, then he knew everything about them now. This way, she said, starting back to the cave.

On the way back, Lestat started to explain a bit about his kind, hoping to gain more trust from the others. Little things, like how vampires were immortal, unharmed by anything expect fire and sunlight. And how they slept during the day to prowl the streets by night, and exchanged blood with their victims if they wanted to make more of their kind. And still more things. However, the audience he had didn't seem to pay much attention. Either that or they thought he really was some harmless loony. This made Lestat more than annoyed; he hated to be ignored.

Upon arriving at the cave, Lestat stopped speaking. Jake was there, not moving from the spot where he lay. He looked so pale and still that it almost seemed like he was dead. That guilty thought that he was the cause of this came back and Lestat asked nonchalantly, "What is wrong with your friend there?"

"He's sick.." Cassie once again resumed her seat on the ground by his side. "We thought it was some kind of alien virus sent by the Yeerks, but now I don't think they had anything to do with this." She knew now what could have been the cause and snuck a furtive glance at the proclaimed vampire.

Lestat sighed. "You're right. They didn't." He also kneeled beside the boy. "I know a way to fix this," he said, rolling up his sleeve.

What are you doing? Rachel questioned, alarmed. She stomped her two fore paws and a low growl came from her throat.

"I'm helping your cousin, Rachel," was the reply, and Rachel backed away. He must have Cassie's mind; she never gave him her name.

Unceremoniously, Lestat tore the flesh of his wrist with his teeth and lowered it over Jake's still lips. A few drops dripped from the wound and onto his lips. Then, it seemed as if Jake had suddenly come to life. His head jerked up as his mouth clamped on the wound, sucking fiercely. Jake's eyes popped open with his action, wild and unfocused as his hands grasped tightly around the arm. Cassie gasped at the speed and they all watched in fascinated horror as Jake drank the blood from Lestat's wrist.

After a couple draughts, Lestat gently pushed Jake away. Jake made a feeble lunge at him, and a animalistic whine escaped his lips. Cassie took him in her arms in an attempt to calm him down. Blood trickled from the side of Jake's mouth and stained Cassie's shirt sleeve as she held him. 

"Jake, stop it!" she cried, trying to get him out of his bloodlust. "Jake, it's me!"

He calmed down, snapping out of the trance. "What-what happened?" he gasped, falling back on the sleeping bag.

Lestat was rolling down his sleeve, licking the remaining blood off the already-healed wound. "I only gave him a few mouthfuls," he informed them. "He's still weak, but at least he's not dying." 

"Mouthfuls?" Jake asked, confused. "Mouthfuls of what?"

Everyone hesitated in giving him an answer. Finally, Marco said Of blood. You drank his blood, Jake. 

"What??" Jake jumped to his feet. "I drank what??"

"Calm down," Lestat said to him. Jake gaped at him as if seeing the vampire for the first time. "I didn't give you too much vampiric blood. You'll be fine."

"Vampiric blood?! What the-?" Jake faced all of them. "What is going on here??"

Please sit down, Prince Jake, Ax said. He leaned against the cave wall and pointedly turned all four eyes at Lestat. We were just about to discuss that. 

Chapter 5

Streaks of pink and gold were just appearing over the horizon by the time they finished talking. Lestat rose to his feet and bid the group farewell. "Dawn is coming," he simply said. He didn't say where he was going or if he was going to return at nightfall. Lestat just left the cave and vanished. As he went out, Rachel distincted recalled how he brushed past her, a hand touching her golden hair and whispering, "Ma petite Gabrielle." She had no idea what he had meant. 

Both she and Marco had demorphed long ago and the Animorphs sat in a little half-circle with their flashlights, a position they assumed all night as they talked with the vampire. Marco rubbed his eyes at the approaching brightness and stifled a yawn. "Well, that was enlightening," he said. "What should we do now?"

Jake shrugged. He was the most awake, fazed only a bit by the all-nighter. "You guys can sleep, I guess, and we'll talk more about this later. I'll take first watch."

Cassie looked up at him with tired eyes. She wanted someone else to volunteer to stay up with him, but was too tired to do so herself. 

In the far corner, Rachel sat with Tobias. He had been sleeping while perched on her shoulder. Despite trying to fight his bird instincts, he couldn't help but fall asleep half past midnight. He now fluttered his wings as he woke up. What'd I missed? he asked groggily.

"Don't ask me." Taking a sleeping bag, Marco laid down on his side. "I'm exhausted. Wake me if you need anything." Soon light snores could be heard from that spot.

"Hey, would you mind staying on watch with Jake?" Cassie asked.

Sure. I'll have to hunt first, though. Tobias flapped his wings to get the kinks out of them. Be back in an hour. Rachel watched from half-closed eyes as he took off, before grabbing her own sleeping bag and curling up in it.

Ax, the one who had asked the most questions during the night talk, was already slumbering as well in a far corner. Cassie and Jake were the only ones still up there, and Cassie could barely keep her eyes open.

Making her way next to Jake, Cassie then rested her head on his shoulder. "You mind?"

"Never." Jake put an arm around her.

"Jake, you sure you're okay?" Cassie murmured softly. 

"Yeah. I mean, did I really...?" His voice trailed off as he saw the red stains on Cassie's shirt.

"You mean you still don't remember?" Cassie asked.

"Maybe a little. It was all really fuzzy..." Jake didn't want to talk about it anymore, so he grew silent and held Cassie until she fell asleep.

With Cassie in his arms, he too felt the tugs of slumber pull at him. Thinking that Tobias could fill in for his shift, Jake began to lapse into a state of semi-attentiveness, the time between consciousness and sleep. 

Closing his eyes, Jake leaned over and smelled the soft scent of Cassie's shampoo in her hair. Sighing, he rested against her, and just watched his chest rise and fell with his deep breaths. He loosed his hold on Cassie as his head leaned limply over to the side...

_Fire! _

Hot smoke and bright flames were everywhere. He couldn't see where he was or much of anything other than the bellowing inferno. Everything had a faint blurry film to it, like a dream. Someone was yelling out commands, the male voice echoing in the din.

"Everyone, spread out! Get the guns! Attack!"

Tseeeww!

A round of gunfire followed in response.

A flash of Dracon beam arched through, cutting through the shouts. Confusion was prevailing. People were running down corridors and back into the smoke. Snatches of Hork-Bajir were seen running through the flames, Dracon beams and heavy cable-like nets in hand. They were throwing them, but at whom? What was going on??

"Daybreak is coming! Hurry, get out and hide before the sun comes!" 

More shots filled the air, along with more yells in the smoke. And then, suddenly, nothing could be seen...nothing...

Jake's eyes blinked open as he sat up. The familiar view of the cave walls and forest surrounded him once more. 

"Jake?"

He saw Cassie on the ground by his side. He had totally loosened his grip on her during the vision. "You look a bit weak," Cassie said worriedly. 

"I'm fine. I just thought I saw..." He trailed off, and waved his hand. "Nothing, Cassie. Maybe I need to get some sleep then. Tobias can cover for me."

Cassie nodded uneasily, and only when Jake was by her side and holding her tight again did she fall asleep. And so did he.

***

Twilight had barely settled over the horizon, the dying rays of light silhouetting a tall figure leaning by a boulder. Lestat's clothes were the same as the night before, only matted and slightly dirty from his sleep underground. His skin was warm and flushed; the unfortunate campers were buried somewhere ten miles off. They wouldn't be discovered for a couple years, he was sure.

Lestat dialed the number again on his cellular phone. It rang a couple times, then the recorded voice went on. "Hello, this is North American Cellular Communications. This customer's communication service is not available right now, or the customer has traveled outside the calling area..."

_Merde._ Another number revealed a similar message. 

He couldn't believe that he had come to this: calling cell phone numbers to find the rest of the remaining coven members. But what else could he do? Roaming for their presence with his mind didn't help. For hours he waited, calling out to the others, hopefully able to get a response in return. But that had failed. 

Lestat was fearing the worse as his attempts at contact came to no avail. Before dawn that day, he had a vision of something attacking the coven house. He saw fire and those Hork-Bajir. Yet as soon as the sun risen, he knew that he couldn't do anything. He fell into the unstoppable preternatural sleep. And the others must have too, possibly leaving them vulnerable to the morning light. Or worse.

Shutting the phone off, Lestat took note of the time on his wristwatch. Almost eight o' clock. Time for him to meet up with his new companions.

Making his way toward the cave, he stopped. Something tugged at his senses. Another vampire.

Trying to hold back his alarm, he silently called out to it. _Who's there?_ No response.

The reassurance that if this vampire attacked he could ignite it in seconds was what compelled Lestat to call out again. _You will come to no harm from me. Come out._ He felt his heart beat faster as no answer came.

Carefully, he turned a full circle, the preternatural eyes focused. There, just a few feet away, a limping form. He didn't move and was surprised to see a man walked up to him openly and almost fall in front of him.

A curse rang out as the man tried to get up. "Geez, 'Stat, why did ya have to come out this far into the stinkin' woods?" he groaned.

What came was a shocked reply. "Danny?"

***

Tobias was making low flights around the cave entrance. Night had fallen half an hour ago and their mysterious outsider still hadn't shown up. Even though he had witnessed Lestat's supernatural skill with his own eyes, he was still wary that he could have been a Controller. Part of him was just waiting for the Yeerks to ambush them. Finally, he spotted the blood drinker. Hey, he's here! he called down to the others. Looks like he has a friend too. 

He tried not to eavesdrop, but the two were talking so loud he couldn't help himself.

"Why didn't you respond when I called?" Lestat was saying as he supported the other man with his shoulder. He sounded angry. "I was just about to fly right over to Miami to see what happened down there!"

"Well, sorry, I couldn't," the other man grumbled. He slipped, and Lestat put an arm around him. "Just a little too weak to use my powers. Had to sneak aboard the cargo bay of a 747 to get here in the first place too. Getting little burned can really slow you down, if you haven't noticed." 

"I did. I'll give you some of my blood at the cave." A worried looked came over him. "What did happen over there, Danny?"

"I dunno," Daniel shook his head. "Something attacked near dawn. Just blew up the place and barged in. We all basically scattered. Have no idea what became of the others. If you haven't noticed, all of us have our mental shields up," he sighed. "Whoever those hunters were, they have more inside information than just from reading your books. No one could find the coven house unless..." 

Tobias thought that this might be a good time to show himself. He swooped down over the two and interrupted, saying, We're waiting for you guys, before heading back to the cave.

Lestat gave an acknowledging wave above and Daniel gave him a strange look. "We talking to birds now?"

"That's the least of it," he replied gruffly. 

Inside the cave, Rachel started up a little campfire and put some canned stew in mess pot to put over it. During the day, she and Cassie went back to get more supplies from the nearest town. Jake had come too, but instead of shopping he met up with their Chee friend, Erek. Erek seemed very doubtful of Jake's explanations of what happened the past couple days, but he still agreed to help. At the moment, he and some other Chee were "playing the parts" of the Animorphs, masquerading in their homes as them using their holograms. Jake had calmly explained that he and the rest of the Animorphs had to deal with their new vampire acquaintance for a few days before going back to town, and needed someone to cover for them. Yet by judging Erek's reaction then, one could tell that a Chee would be checking up on them in the woods if they didn't return within the week.

Looking up from the flames, Rachel asked, "Hey, should I put this out?"

"I don't think he's that sensitive," Cassie replied logically. "I mean, our flashlights didn't bother him last night, right?"

"I hope you have a darkened corner for Danny though," Lestat called out as he arrived. He pointed to the young man leaning heavily on his shoulder. Daniel looked to be in his late-twenties, with a youthful quality about him. His flannel shirt and jeans were torn and singed, and his skin looked raw and hard, like tough leather. His ashen hair shone white in the firelight. 

Lifting his head, Daniel registered a look of surprise at the children. "Lestat," he started, "You didn't..."

"No, I didn't, Danny. They're not my new fledglings, if that's what you're thinking." He smiled ruefully. "I know how to keep my fangs in my own mouth."

The other Animorphs weren't sure what he meant by that, but Cassie made room in a spot further away from the fire. Daniel gratefully sat down and closed his eyes, wincing a bit. In the dim firelight, red marks and blisters could be seem on his hands and face. "So, who are these kids here?"

Jake, who sat the closest to the newcomer, took the lead. "Um, I'm Jake," he said. "There's Cassie, Rachel, Marco, Tobias and Ax."

Daniel opened his eyes half-way. They sparkled a bright violet. "Daniel Molloy," he said, roughly shaking Jake's hand. Jake felt his hand almost being crushed in his grip. "Hey," Daniel whispered softly to him, "Lestat gave you some of his blood, huh?"

"What?"

"I can feel it in your veins." He smiled as friendly as he could with his burnt face. "But I don't see you growing fangs, so that's fine."

So, are you from the same coven? Ax asked. He seemed especially interested in learning about these creatures.

"Who doesn't know the Brat Prince?" Daniel brought his legs further away from the fire. "If you're friends of Lestat here, you might as well know." Then he explained how the coven house was attacked, only in more detail. "An explosion rang out just before dawn," he explained. "Most of us were already asleep by then. Waking up before immortal sleep at the sound of alarm bells ringing isn't the greatest feeling in the world." He paused a bit before continuing. "We had some mortal guards patrolling the outside of the compound. Hired help - pay them enough and they won't ask questions," he explained to the children. "But they were all wiped out in the blast. Marius was up first, and tried to stop them with those mental powers of his. The humans were wiped out flat, but there were these lizard things..."

"Hork-Bajir," Jake put in. He was listening intently. What Daniel was describing was exactly what he saw that morning. Could the ability of receiving that vision be connected with the vampire blood in his veins?

_A perfectly sound argument,_ someone said in his mind. Jake glanced at Lestat, who gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. _I'd better teach you children how to cloak your thoughts,_ he said silently. _They're practically leaking all over the place._

Meanwhile, Daniel went on with his account. "Yeah, Hork-Bajir," he verified. "Well, they didn't die. Must be made up of different stuff that humans, I guess. Then they began shooting the place up, trying to round us up for capture. Someone managed to get some of the guards' artillery, so we just all started shooting back." He shook his head. "Those explosions caused a fire too; I think it was on purpose to burn and weaken us. Smoke was everywhere and I don't really know how I managed to get out. I passed out and the next thing I knew I woke up in the ground by the beach. The tide was halfway over me."

Lestat pressed, "But what of the rest? What of Louis?"

Daniel turned his face away. "I... I'm sorry, 'Stat. I heard Jesse...she yelled something about going to Sonoma... Louis mentioned Orleans-"

At those words, Lestat got up from his spot and leaped over the fire to where Daniel sat. He pulled back his hair to expose his neck. "Drink now, Daniel."

"Wha?" Daniel looked at the children by the fire, who were equally startled by the sudden move. "But I haven't-"

"Just drink." 

Daniel hesitated for a moment, thinking of the onlookers, but his pain overcame that. Tentatively, he reached up and put an arm around Lestat's shoulder. Lestat wrapped an arm around his waist to support him as Daniel bit into the artery of his neck. 

This was the first time the other Animorphs witnessed something like this. Sure, they had watched Jake take the blood, but it seemed drastically different with another vampire. More intimate. The two seemed to cling together as one as they shared the blood. One of them moaned gently as the other held him tighter. Both of Daniel's arms were around Lestat's neck as he suckled the blood, leaning against his chest. Lestat held him firmly, then drew him into his lap and rested his head of the top of Daniel's head.

At last, Lestat let him go and helped Daniel sit up. Already, the burns and blisters from the fire were melting away to reveal smooth, white flesh. "I'd be wise not to mention this to Armand," he whispered jokingly to him. "He might take it the wrong way." 

Then, he got up and made his way past everyone as if they weren't even there. "Where are you going?" Jake blurted out. 

Lestat called over his shoulder, "New Orleans. There's no time to waste now."

"Waste for what?" 

"If Louis is there, and those Yeerks of yours.." The vampire glanced over his shoulder. "I have to be there then." Simple as that.

"What, and leave us behind?" Marco asked impetuously. Daniel had turned surprising quiet throughout all this, acting like the stone statue that he looked. 

"Of course not." Turning his back on them, Lestat took out his cell phone and pressed a number on speed dial. "_Âllo? Oui, c'est moi. Je vouldrais des sept billets d'Aviation-Unis, s'il vous plaît_..." After a few more instructions in French, he snapped the phone shut. "The airport bussing service will arrive at this town's bus station in one hour," he said calmly. 

Rachel tried to make sense of what he just said. "But you only ordered seven tickets for the eight of us."

Hey, Tobias said suspiciously, you're not going to have me stuffed in the luggage compartment or something, are you? 

"None of that," Lestat dismissed. "Figured that you should turn human for this flight anyway, along with Aximili. I'm going ahead. Meet you in New Orleans."

Jake wanted to ask how he was going to get there without a plane, but Daniel cut ahead.

"Wait a second," Daniel finally snapped out of his solitude. "I barely even know these kids and you expect me to take them to Louisiana? How'd you meet them anyway? Why'd you want them to come?"

"Please, if people ask questions like these so much I might as well write a book about it," Lestat scoffed as he stepped outside. To the children's amazement, he simply rose into the twenty feet into the air. "Daniel, meet the Animorphs," he said before taking to the sky and was gone.

to be continued....


	2. Part Two

A/N: Here we go peeps, Part 2 of _Thicker than Water_! It's well advised that you read part one first, but then again, you wouldn't click here if you hadn't, right? ^_~

All the same warnings notes are in effect as from Part 1. So if you don't care for violence, random swearing in French and English, m/m relationships, or low operating, home-made pyrotechnic devices, then I highly suggest that you click that little back arrow key and get outta here. Other than that, enjoy! ^_^

VC Spoilers: Up to and including_ Tale of the Body Thief._

Time setting: About three years or so after TotBF; six or seven months after #25 in the Animorphs series

Warnings: PG-13 for violence, mild swearing, and m/m relationships, mild slash (VC only) 

Dedicated to PikaCheeka, my fellow vampire-obsessee. 

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Animorphs or the Vampires. They own themselves. (No offense to Anne Rice or KAA there... ^_~)

THICKER THAN WATER

by D.M.P.

Part Two

Chapter 6

"So, what you're trying to tell me is that the six of you are a guerrilla rebel team that can change into any animal you can touch, fighting against a silent invasion of alien slugs that enslave people by going into their heads and controlling their minds?" Daniel leaned back into the plush airline seat and kicked his legs up on the built-in foot rest. It was a couple hours later and all of them were making themselves comfortable in first class. It was very considerate of Lestat for them to fly with the best; he was always the one for traveling in style anyhow. 

Marco nodded. "Sounds crazy, huh?" 

"Actually, it's more like a clichéd sci-fi flick. But then again," Daniel mused, "I could just be a Dracula for the new millennium."

Up in front of them, Rachel was talking to a stewardess about in-flight meals. "Fillet of salmon, please, with a Caesar salad," she requested. "Oh, and do you have any French vanilla cappuccino?"

"Didn't you eat back at the cave?" Cassie asked, looking over her shoulder.

"That congealed can of stew?" Rachel wrinkled her nose. "Ax had it."

And at that very moment, a human Ax was walking down the aisle. A little pair of wings was pinned on his shirt. "I cannot believe what technology you have that flies this aircraft," he muttered. "Such primitive means! I fear that we could just all fall out of the sky. Kyy."

"I wouldn't worry much about that. At least we don't have to fly to New Orleans ourselves." Tobias flagged down the stewardess before she left. "Excuse me, miss, but do you have any steak?"

At the mention of New Orleans, Jake asked Daniel about it. "Why are we going down there exactly?" 

"Hey, it's just that quite a few of us owns some decent property down there." Daniel shrugged. "Maybe Louis wanted to re-group."

Rachel overheard what he said, and out of pure curiously, reached into her handbag. She took out the book she had earlier and tossed it to Daniel. "Danny, ever see this before?"

He caught it in one hand and laughed out loud when he saw the title. "_Interview with the Vampire_?? Never thought I'd see this here!"

"Well, it's not that I read the books or anything," Rachel said hurriedly. "That's, uh, my sister's copy. But there's some characters in it that-"

"You just saw or heard about," Daniel finished for her. "And why not; this story's true. I gave that interview," he said seriously. 

"Oh, but you just decided not to take any credit for it," Marco commented, looking at the cover. 

"I was just a mortal street reporter back then. I couldn't afford having the undead hounding after me just when I got the biggest scoop of the century." Daniel handed the book back to Rachel. 

"Wait a sec..." Marco paused, "Now that I think about it... wasn't there a movie made-?"

Daniel raised a hand up quickly in defense. "Don't even mention it." He rolled his eyes. "When I sold the movie rights, I didn't know what was going to happen. I thought it'd be a great April Fool's joke. And Lestat still bugs me about it." Daniel sat up straighter and put an elbow up on the seat in front of him, imitating the vampire with a thick French accent. " 'Do I look like Tom Cruise to you?! And Brad Pitt? Where did that guy come from?? Danny, if you're going to sell the rights at least get control of the casting! Why couldn't I get away with playing myself??' "

Marco groaned. "Now that sounds bad."

"Tell me about it."

Tobias contemplated this idly while the stewardess left to address their orders. "Still... wouldn't it be weird if they made a movie out of us?"

The result was six blank looks. "I dunno. Wouldn't be surprised if years from now, they made a TV show or something..."

"God help us if they do," Jake said solemnly.

***

Rue Royale was calm and quiet when Lestat touched down in New Orleans. The street was relatively deserted as Lestat walked up to his townhouse where he lived with his fledglings. A light was on inside; someone must be there.

Walking up the path to the front of the house, he found the front door slightly ajar. A bit concerned, he stepped into the foyer. The place was dark, for the light was coming from upstairs. Lestat called out his fledgling's names. "Louis? David? Anyone here?"

Climbing up the steps, Lestat poked a head into Louis' room. The lights were on there, and the room was neat and clean. No signs of any fighting. Curiously enough, his computer was on, the screen displaying an Internet page of one of his raven-haired fledgling's pyrotechnic sites. Turning it off absent-mindedly, Lestat wondered if they were ever here or not.

"Anyone home?" he called again as he came downstairs. Something moved from the darkened kitchen. Lestat turned to look and an animal bounded out of the dark and jumped him.

"Rowf!"

"Down! Down, Mojo!"

The German Shepherd backed off of his master's legs and sat obediently in front of him. Lestat kneeled down and ruffled his hands through the shaggy fur. "Being the good watch dog, eh?" he asked lightly. Mojo licked him on the face with a slobbery tongue.

He gave a soft chuckle. "Now, Mojo," he asked as he petted his pet, "did anyone come in here while I was gone? Hmmm?"

The dog only gave a satisfied growl as he stared at him with large, brown eyes.

"Well, you're no help." Lestat got up and headed for the door. Mojo moved to follow but Lestat raised a hand to halt him. "Stay, boy. You stay right here and wait while I go out. _Oui_?"

Mojo barked with animal understanding as Lestat left, locking the door behind him.

"_O_ú_ es-tu, Louis?_" he murmured as he left his property. Leaving the house, Lestat worries grew. He thought that if any of the coven members were to meet in New Orleans, they were to be at _his_ townhouse. It wasn't a very conceited thought, at least to him. Making he way toward Lafayette Cemetery, Lestat stopped at the cast-iron gates and leaned against them. The thought that none of the vampires made it out of the Night Island entered his mind, and he quickly pushed it away. _They have to be here,_ he thought, _Louis has to be here..._

The sound of footsteps walking down the street was what caused Lestat to lift his head. A unknown form was headed toward him. "Louis?" he called out hopefully. 

When the figure didn't answer, Lestat stood up and shouted at it, his temper growing short. "Whoever you are, come here right now! I have no time for games!"

And so it did, claws bared.

"Hisss-reowll!"

Leaping out of the darkness, the thing sprung on top of Lestat, pining him down to the ground. Lestat tried to push the thing off him, but two, long arm blades dig into the flesh of his arm, so deep that they caught into his bones. Gasping in pain, Lestat shot forward and bit into the thing's arm with his fangs. They could barely break the skin, but when they did, he yanked and a section of muscle was ripped out. 

The thing yelped in pain and jumped off of him and onto a nearby streetlight. Blood gushed out of his wounds and Lestat roared at the creature, his eyes flashing with bestial fury. In the bright glow of the streetlight, he had a good look at his attacker.

_A mortal!_ he thought instantly. _No, not a man, a vampire, no-_ The thing clung onto the street light with long claws, and bore down on its victim with glowing red eyes. _Yes, a vampire, but something else, a combination of that and something else..._ The only word that Lestat could think of for this creature was 'hybrid.' 

The hybrid was dressed as a man, with wild hair and long limbs. It looked like a man too, except for the scaly, white skin and silted, cat-like eyes. Two long blades prodded from its forearms, the things that slashed into Lestat so cruelly.

Now it attacked again, letting go of the street light and nimbly landing on the ground. It hissed at him and jumped to slash again. Lestat blocked the blow with bleeding arm and kicked out at its stomach. He made contact, but the blow was nothing; Lestat felt like he broke his leg in trying to hurt it.

The hybrid gave an open-clawed punch and Lestat grabbed it by the waist and threw it toward the nearest building front. The hybrid did a flip through the air and jumped off the brick wall with amazing agility. 

Lestat tried another move, this time sending a blast of invisible energy with his mind, hoping to incinerate the thing. He felt the blast hitting the thing and it yowled. However, his energy was reflected off the creature, firing back at him. One quick dodge saved him, and the hit left a foot-wide scorch mark on the asphalt.

Trying another take on the technique, Lestat used his mind not to destroy, but to disable. Holding the creature down with the force of his mind, Lestat went over and straddled the hybrid and grabbed an arm. His own arms felt heavy and useless, but he had just enough strength for one mighty twist and-

A ripping sound was heard and the hybrid lurched at him, screaming bloody murder. The arm Lestat held was thrown to the side, and he took the other, pulling it out of its socket. The screams become more high-pitched in volume, and Lestat felt himself go deaf. But he continued. After that arm, the legs and finally the lizard-esque head was wrenched from its body, and the screaming became no more.

Lestat backed up, rubbing his healing arms as he observed the damage. Pools of blood spread over the grass by the cemetery and the road too. Kicking up some dirt, he unsuccessfully covered the blood, transforming it into black, muddy sludge.

Coming back to the corpse, he stared in disgusted shock. The arm, the arm was moving - _flop, flop -_ against the pavement. So was the other limbs, all moving all crawling toward the torn-up torso. The thing was still alive, trying to put itself back together again!

Desperately, Lestat gathered up an arm, leg, and head and jumped the iron gate, running through the cemetery to the nearest crypt. Bursting the opening open, he threw the body parts in and shut the little door. Then, he went back for the other arm and leg and shut them in another crypt before taking the midriff and dropping it into a nearby dumpster. He wasn't going to let that thing come back to life!

Breathing heavily afterwards, Lestat leaned against a stone wall. His watch beeped; that plane should be arriving any minute. He'd have to go meet up with the others and tell them this. He thought about calling a taxi, yet when he looked down at himself decided not to. Sticky, red blood had splattered against his clothing, staining his clothes crimson. One more trip back to the townhouse was called for. Lestat checked again for any late-night travelers down the street before heading back. Hopefully, only Mojo would be there to greet him.

Chapter 7

The plane glided downward toward the landing strip, signaling the passengers inside to gather up their bags and get ready to leave. When the flight ended, the six children and one vampire filed out unnoticed, and made their way out of the terminal easily, since they had no luggage to pick up. Outside in the parking lot, Daniel asked the Animorphs sheepishly, "Hey, do you guys have any cash? I think we might have to take a bus to New Orleans."

Rachel groaned and pulled out her purse. 

"We could always morph into something small and you can take a cab," Jake started to Daniel. "It'd be cheaper that way-" A black limousine pulled up at curb, cutting his words off. The chauffeur's mirrored window rolled down and the driver grinned at them. "How was the flight?" Lestat asked, then jerked a thumb toward the back. "Get in."

Marco gave a low whistle as he entered the car. "Pretty nice," he said. The seats were covered with red leather, and a plush red carpeted the floor. The passenger cabin was large enough for even Ax to move about if he chose to demorph. "Where'd you get the bucks for this?"

"Immortality brings many money-making opportunities," was the vague answer from the front.

Lestat didn't say anything else until they were halfway to New Orleans. 

"I tried searching for any of the others," he finally said over his shoulder. "And was attacked instead by what must be another one of your Yeerk creatures." 

He described it to them and the detailed of the attack, but Jake shook his head. "We've never heard of those things before," he said, "could they be a new Yeerk host?"

Ax put in his say. "I wouldn't doubt that, Prince Jake," he said. "I have a feeling that Lestat may be correct in thinking that these new hybrids have vampire blood in them."

"So that's why your kind is being hunted?" Cassie asked. "For your blood? But, if they already have some vampires captive, couldn't they have simply duplicated the vampire DNA for their use?"

"Well, not really," Daniel replied. "Vampire blood can't be reproduced as far as I know. If you took DNA from a vampire and tried to re-create it, you could get the mortal's DNA pattern, but not the demonic quality of the blood. That's my theory anyway."

"Makes sense," Ax considered. "If the vampiric quality is not part of the blood, but an addition to it, then it can't be reproduced with the blood. That is the same theory that applies to why we can't develop any blood diseases when we acquire a morph. We're acquiring the DNA and nothing else. Elssss."

"Exactly." Jake said. "But why would they have to search for more vampires? Can't they keep the ones they have and just continuously feed and drain them to get the blood they need?"

"They could be looking for stronger vampires," Lestat said. He cut off a car and took the exit off the highway. "The older the vampire, the more powerful the blood. That means whoever they have isn't strong enough for them. Yet still, the hybrid I faced seemed very strong to me, almost up to my ability."

"Strong as you?" Rachel said, arching an eyebrow. "How old are you anyway?"

"Roughly 238, but who's really counting?" Lestat said briskly. "Not all vampires my age have the powers I do anyway. I just had some... experiences that made me gain more strength without the added years."

Daniel murmured something under his breath. Rachel couldn't tell exactly what he said, but it sounded like it was about necking other vampires. 

"I heard that!" 

They entered the city. At one o' clock in the morning, the streets were almost empty, other than for the occasional crowd or two. "Who would be out at this time of night?" Cassie mused. 

Marco pointed at a street corner they passed outside. A trio of skimpily-clad girls stood there smoking cigarettes. "Who do you think?" he asked.

"Hungry?" Lestat called back to Daniel. 

Cassie gasped. "You don't really-"

Daniel sighed as he saw the expression on Cassie's face. "Maybe later."

Lestat gave a wily grin toward the back and steered closer to the sidewalk. "Your loss then."

The prostitutes on the corner waved to the limo as it drove up, blowing exaggerated kisses and shaking the tempting parts of their anatomy. "Hey, baby," one of them called, "you interested in havin' a good time?"

The limo stopped as Lestat pulled down his window. He winked at the girls. "Why, I might. I may have some room in the back for you ladies," he purred charmingly. 

"Lestat!" Daniel cried. "You're messing with us, right? It's not very-"

One of the hookers suddenly screamed.

"-funny," he went on. "And now what? You showed them your fangs?" 

"Hissss-reowlll!"

The three girls backed away into an alley and ran as the hybrid jumped onto the hood of the car. It punched through the windshield as it gave another howl. "Hissss-reowl!" 

Lestat matched it by punching it through the hole in the glass. Several other hybrids met up with the first one, seeming to appear out of thin air as they slipped in from the shadows. "_Merde!_ We're surrounded!" he shouted, climbing out of the car to face a fast-growing group of hybrids.

"Okay, everybody out!" Jake yelled, grabbing the door handle. A _thump_ was heard as another one of the creatures landed on the roof. Jake and Rachel tumbled out of the car first, a mess of changing flesh as their morphed into their battle morphs. 

"Guys!" Jake shouted as his tiger tail spouted from his backside. Long teeth prodded out of his still-human mouth, and his voice turned to thought-speech. Hurry! He struck out with a fully-formed claw at the nearest hybrid.

Cassie leaped out of the side door, already in wolf morph, Growling fiercely, she confronted the hybrid on the roof. The hybrid sliced into the metal, endangering the still-morphing fighters inside. 

Cassie jumped onto the roof and tried knocking it down, biting and snapping. The two fell off the car and started fighting on the ground.

Marco jumped out after her in mid-morph, finishing just as a hybrid moved to strike. Whamming a ham fist into the creature's middle, he kicked out at the head and a loud _crack_ was heard as the skull was shattered.

Ax and Tobias came out last in their respective fighting forms. Tobias took to the skies and aimed at the nearest hybrid, talons ready. Ax fought with his tail blade, and was quickly involved with a blade-to-blade slash attack with three of the creatures.

Daniel muttered to himself as he searched roughly through the compartments in the limo. Not being morph-capable nor having Lestat's strength, he felt like the weak link. "Lestat, don't you keep any guns in here??"

"What?!" Lestat jumped onto the back of the limo while ducking the blow from one hybrid and turned around to lash out at another.

"Hell, why should I keep guns?"

"Do you have a mortal chauffeur for the car?"

Lestat stuck his head into one of the open doors. "What kind of question is that??"

Daniel took out a Desert Eagle revolver from the glove compartment. "I suggest talking to him later about this." Then he escaped the car to join in the fight. 

Rachel mauled a hybrid with her grizzly claw and it fell into a heap on the ground. Thinking it dead, she turned to defend herself from another, then felt a sharp blade sink into her fur. Ahhhhh! Whirling around, she struck again - at the same creature she thought that she killed. They can regenerate! she gasped.

That's _not_ good! Marco beat at a hybrid that was slashing at his chest. 

He narrowly avoided Jake, who ran past him on tiger paws. A hybrid was on his back and digging its blades between his shoulders. There's too many! Jake cried, trying to get the thing off his back. But instead two more hybrids came to join him.

_Bang! Bang!_ Bullets whizzed through the air and stuck into the hybrid on Jake's back. It screeched angrily as Jake managed to throw it off-balance of its back. The other hybrids then cut in to attack.

_Bang!_ Daniel ducked behind the front of the limo again, then came back out in the open to fire. _Bang!_

Danny, watch out! Tobias called from above. 

Daniel turned and shot at the hybrid that was behind him. It buckled under his firing, but then got right back up as its bullet wounds closed up. Daniel tried shooting again, but got an empty _click_. He ran out of bullets. "Damn it!" he cursed, throwing the weapon. "This gun's crap!"

The hybrid was just about to swing its blade when Cassie rammed into it from behind and bit down into its neck. Ripping off the head, she held it in her teeth, then threw it down the street, away from the body. The hybrid didn't make a move to rise. 

"Thanks," Daniel said.

No prob. Then she bounded off to help Jake.

The three-to-one attack between Ax and the hybrids was too much for him. Ax swung with his blade, but they were too fast, and avoided his swings. One of them was soon behind Ax and gave him a low kick across the back legs, tripping him. Before he knew it, another hybrid was holding him in a headlock, and bit down into his neck. Ax screamed.

"Tssseerrrrr!" Tobias swooped down and pierced the hybrid's eyes with a well-aimed slice and it let Ax go. The Andalite finished it off with several more cuts and the hybrid fell into pieces. 

"It can pull itself together!" Lestat warned, taking a limb and throwing it down the alley. "Spread the parts!" 

Ax did, but was confronted with five more hybrids. Tobias flew down, but it was useless. A quick blade and he crashed into the road. A few feet away, Rachel and Marco cried out simultaneously as they fell from their wounds.

Prince Jake, we must do something! Ax urged.

Jake couldn't reply, for several hybrids were surrounding both him and Cassie. Lestat ran to lend a hand, but a two hybrids from the group went to fight him, and held him down. He tried to use his mental strength, but it failed him. The blood loss he had suffered in the battle was too much; he was too weak to use them.

Daniel struck at the hybrids around him. He managed to rake his fist against a hybrid's face, but that did little good as they cornered him. A hybrid kicked him in the chest and another held his arms behind his back. Kicking out behind him, he screamed, "Let me go, you motherfu- arrrggggg!!" The hybrid showed its inch long fangs and ripped them painfully into Daniel's throat. The vampire practically howled in anguish as he was being drained.

Rachel tried to rise up to her paws and help, but she slipped in her own blood and fell back to the ground. The world wasn't right, it was spinning in front of her.... just slipping and growing dark...

_Hisssssssssssssssssssssssssssshhh!_

All of a sudden, two bright yellow-orange lights leaped out over the battle scene, highlighting the sky. Instantly, several of the hybrids lit up in flames as they were hit, their screams echoing in the night. The other hybrids backed off, crying out as they looked for the source of the fire. The columns of fire arched over the area, aiming at the scattered groups. Those who tried to escape were immediately turned into flaming bodies. In a few minutes, nothing of them was left but smoking ashes.

The Animorphs warily lifted their heads to see who their saviors were. Lestat brushed the ashes off him and laughed wildly as his eyes met their rescuers. "Well, isn't it my darling fledglings? Oh, Gentleman Death, you always quick with the kill?" he grinned.

Down the street, two men came near, hanging up their flame-throwers across the gas tanks on their backs. One was of slight build and graceful, with black hair tied back and sharp, emerald eyes, the one Lestat called out to. The other was taller, heavier build, with short, wavy brown hair and an Angleo-Indian look to him. Lestat approached his fledglings and embraced them both.

"Dark brothers working side-by-side, _non_?" Lestat kissed them both brashly. The dark one flushed with slight embarrassment while the taller one politely backed away, looking at the destruction. 

"No sense in leaving a mess," he said pointedly in a cultured British accent and took out his hatchet that was slung on his belt. "Lestat, why are there animals piled here?"

But his maker wasn't paying much attention as he whispered to his dark-haired one.

"Louis," he murmured softly, passing a hand through the black hair. 

"Knew you'd be here somewhere..." was the quiet reply. The two were close, foreheads touching as they had their arms around each other. Louis made as if to say something else, but instead lifted up his maker's head and kissed him lightly on his parted mouth.

Daniel was helped to his feet by the other, the one with the hatchet. He cough a couple times and rubbed the back of his neck, spreading his own blood over it so the flesh would heal faster. "That's it. I've had enough fire for one night." Clapping the man on the back, he said cheerfully, " 'Sokay, David. I'm sure 'Stat appreciates you too."

David sighed and rolled his eyes. "Leave the two lovebirds to themselves and help me scatter these ashes."

Rachel slowly got to her paws and watched as the British vampire began chopping the hard ashes with the ax and kicking them to the winds. David caught her eye and gave a nod of his head. " 'Allo there," he greeted politely, expressing his clipped accent even more strongly. "I hope you can revive your friends before we leave here." 

He chopped another pile of ash and released a burst of flame at it before knocking the pile to dust. "We have to make sure that they're completely destroyed, or they'll regenerate," he explained calmly to the grizzly bear as if that was the sanest thing in the world. "Like vampires, I believe that they're vulnerable to only fire and light."

Marco groaned behind her, and Rachel turned a muzzle toward him. You okay? she asked tiredly.

Oy... are they dead yet? 

Dead as they'll ever be. 

Tobias stirred from his place by the sidewalk, and Rachel called out to him. Tobias...? A touch of worry was in her voice. 

I'm-I'm fine.... he lifted his feathered head and winced. I feel like I'm in that movie _From Dawn 'Til Dusk_. 

Except that we're not at a devil-worshipping truck stop, and we don't have holy water Super Soakers, Marco got to his feet. I'm demorphing. 

Rachel nodded and closed her eyes. Concentrating on her human form, she felt the shaggy fur and claws melt away, along with all the injuries that came with it. Opening them again, she saw Tobias and Marco human. All of them barefoot and soot-covered, but human nonetheless. Ax was still in his true form, and was quietly wiping the blood off his tail blade. In fact, the only ones that didn't seem to have demorphed were-

A low whine came from one of the larger piles of cinders. Rachel made her way over and to where Cassie sat. "Cassie, Jake, are you guys-?"

We're fine. Jake shook out his matted, bloody fur and nudged Cassie up with his nose. Who are they? he asked, pointing to the newcomers.

"Our allies," Rachel replied.

"Where's Lest-" Marco's eyes caught to where the vampire stood in his lover's embrace and he immediately turned around coughed into his fist nervously. "Never mind."

"Um, yeah," Tobias blushed too, and Rachel put an arm around him. 

"Now, what's the difference when they kiss and when we-" she pecked him on the lips as example, "do the same?"

Tobias blushed even further. "Well, nothing, I guess."

"Exactly. Now let's join the others, okay?" Rachel and Tobias walked out of the scene of the battle. Rachel kicked at one of the mounds of ash and was pleased to see it crumble and scatter under her foot.

"Everyone okay?" Jake asked, as the last effects of his demorphing finished off. Louis practically watched in silent wonder as the children demorphed. 

Then, looking embarrassed at his rudeness, gave a slight bow and introduced himself. With a gentlemanly bow, he said, "Louis de Pointe du Lac."

Further introductions then came around, and the other called himself David Talbot, shaking hands warmly with all them. 

"There's warehouse we're occupying down by the docks," David said afterwards. "We can rest and talk there for tonight. Need to salvage your car, Lestat?"

Taking a good look at it, Lestat shook his head. The vehicle was a total wreck, with ripped metal gouges in the sides and broken windows. "After what those half-breeds have done to it?" He went to the limo and ripped off the license plates which he threw into a nearby alley trash can. "We can walk."

Then he threw an arm over each of his fledglings' shoulders and announced, "Slow, so the mortals can catch up. But we can't waste any time here. The police."

And the group made their way down the street, leaving the winds to blow away the rest of the remains. Ten minutes later, a squad car came and officers called a tow truck for the limo. A car hijacking, they thought, unaware of the fight that took place barely half an hour ago.

***

Rachel was caught near the front of the pack, keeping up with Lestat. He nodded his head toward her and smiled. _You fought well, ma petite Gabrielle_, he said telepathically. Rachel turned her head and was about to ask what that name meant, but Lestat continued talking with his fledglings verbally without missing a beat. _Later_, she thought. _I'll talk to him later._

Pointing to the flame-throwers, Rachel couldn't help but comment jokingly in light of Marco's earlier words, "Aren't those our holy water Super Soakers?"

"Then Thank God for kerosene!" was Marco's quick reply.

But she was right. Red, gasoline tanks were strapped to the vampire's backs, with a length of hose connecting it to top-quality Super Soakers. A hand-held lighter was near the muzzle of the weapons, with heavy-duty duck tape holding everything together. The idea was if the water guns were shooting gas while the lighter was on, the liquid would ignite to become a stream of fire. Very crafty indeed.

Lestat noticed this and gave a whack at one of the gas tanks. "Who's clever idea was this?"

"You should know better than to ask a question like that," David said, and Louis ducked his head.

"Ah, a pyromaniac's way of thinking, eh, Louis? Or did you find this idea in one of your books?"

"Never underestimate the power of a man and his matches," Louis said modestly. 

Watching the three converse, she wondered about the relationship between them. Lestat was their maker and David and Louis were obviously his vampire children, or fledglings. Their physical age difference wasn't that far apart, but what about their immortal ages? Rachel knew from reading her sister's copy of _Interview_ that Louis was made in the late 1700's, meaning he was about the same immortal age as Lestat. But what of David? She never heard of him before, but then again, she'd only read so far into the series. And that's saying that those books were true. But if these vampires written them, why shouldn't they be? Rachel shuddered as the strange thought entered her head. What if they were all just a part of some omnipotent story, where other people read their every move and very thoughts? Now that was just too disturbing for her to think about!

Not to say that anything she's ever seen or heard about vampires before was applying very much now. The sunlight and fire, that was sound, but everything else she knew went down the drain. The first myth dispelled was that a vampire bite turns the victim into a vampire. Lestat had bitten Jake, that she was sure of, and Jake was fine beside the blood loss. Second, was the whole religious stigma surrounding them. Were they demons who worked for Satan? She couldn't be sure; they acted just like mortals would, except for their preternatural powers. And Cassie wore a little silver cross around her neck; none of the vampires seemed to notice nor shy away from that. Rachel suspected that garlic and stakes didn't bother them either.

Also, she didn't see and capes or fancy tuxs with them either. So much for the Dracula image. Daniel was wearing a flannel shirt, carpenter jeans and Nikes. Lestat in casual clothes and combat boots. David in khaki, almost like safari-wear. But, oddly enough, Louis was the one dressed in black, a riding jacket over slim jeans and boots to his knees. It actually looked pretty nice, contrasting with the bright green of his eyes. With his hand-made flame-thrower, he looked like a jockey gone mental. 

And the relationship between the them, especially between Lestat and his fledglings. They were all technically an immortal family of sorts, and openly displayed their affections toward one another. The brotherly hugging, Rachel didn't mind, but the kissing.... Well, she wanted to be open-minded about the whole issue, but she'd never seen anyone commit any homosexual acts in her life. It was a little unnerving. But she figured that if you're immortal, mortal taboos and restrictions don't come into effect; that if you loved someone, regardless of age or gender, then what could hold you back from expressing it? Rachel herself loved a bird, technically. Simply put, love transcends all.

Comfortable with that thought, Rachel looked about her surroundings. She had just walked on while not really paying attention to where she was heading and was surprised to find herself standing in the industrial part of the city, a set of warehouses grouped by the shipping docks. The Gulf of Mexico flowed out before her, the moonlight reflecting on the waves. A sea wind played with her hair and she breathed in deeply. This salty air was a relief after dealing with the greasy, bitter smell of hybrid ashes.

She saw that the other Animorphs had already entered the warehouse through the large, double-doors whose chain locks were ripped open. Hurrying inside, she soon discovered giant piles of boxes and crates stacked on all sides of her. A couple forklifts were in a corner and gigantic metal selves and scaffolding ran along the walls. 

David and Louis were un-strapping the gas tanks from their backs by the locked manager's office. They seemed to have assembled a small pile of random junk there, but were taking a good interest in it. Lestat was no where to be seen. A boy with long, auburn curls was sitting on one of the boxes, with a blanket over his knees. Rachel distinctively noticed him because he was the only 17 year-old she had ever seen who wore Armani.

Daniel was there with him, and the two were talking quietly together. Daniel whispered something to the boy, as if trying to plead with him. The boy just stared ahead as if he wasn't listening. 

Rachel stood off to the side with her friends. "Who's that?" she asked Cassie. Cassie shrugged. 

"He seems to be mad about something," she replied. "Whatever it is, I don't want to get involved in it." 

However, Daniel motioned for them to come over. He ushered them toward the boy and said in a compromising tone, "Hey, boss, these are the kids that Lestat wanted to bring down."

_Boss. Nice nickname,_ Rachel thought. Hmmm, the boy did have an appearance of one, and Rachel wasn't referring to a rich CEO. A mob leader was more like it. Rachel smiled to herself at the thought. Vampire Mafia.

"They know more about this Yeerk thing than we ever will." So Daniel had been talking to him for longer than Rachel thought.

She felt the boy gaze at them with dark brown eyes. "If you don't mind," he said softly. His voice had an odd intonation to it, not as recognizable as the others' French and English voices or Daniel's familiar American. Italian, maybe?

Rachel could feel her thoughts being probed upon that boy's comment, but made no move to stop him. As if she knew any way how.

The boy titled his head to the side. His skin was red and looked slightly raw, as if he had a bad sunburn. Rachel had the feeling that what he went though was exactly that.

At that moment, Lestat entered the warehouse. "Still down see why we couldn't have gone to the townhouse," he was saying, then stopped. "Where did you get that, Armand?" he asked, shocked.

The boy touched a burned cheek. "From snatching Daniel from the fire," he said softly. "Thought that he would die. I buried him at by the ocean to help his wounds. I managed to hide by the rocks before the sun could get me too badly. I woke up that night, and he disappeared. Thought that he didn't make it through the day." His voice was flat and thick, with the hidden anger building up underneath. "Thought he was _gone_, Lestat. All this time. But only now did I find him, and he was with _you_!"

Daniel put an hand on his maker's shoulder. "Armand, it wasn't what you think-"

"You _drank_ from him," Armand shot back, and Daniel withdrew his hand, a hurt look in his violet eyes. 

"Oh, and so now you're mad that your fledgling came to me?" Lestat said, narrowing his eyes. "That is the most immature thing I've ever heard! But of course, that could be expected from one your age."

"I'm 300 years your senior!" Armand snapped. 

"Not that you act like it!"

"Well, at least I don't go around collecting mortals like baubles!"

"Excuse me, but what do you mean by that?" It was Rachel who had spoken out. Jake gave her a look that said, _Keep quiet_, but she wasn't about to do that.

She caught Armand's attention. "Well, you see, Rachel," he explained with pseudo-pleasantness, "Lestatcan become very possessive about things. Everything he wants for himself. Even other vampire's fledglings."

"Armand, don't start-" Daniel cut in.

"And it seems like he doesn't even have the wit to choose mortals with fashion sense," Armand raged on sarcastically.

"WHAT???" Rachel knew that she and the other Animorphs had nothing else to wear but their morphing suits, and that the vampire she was facing was a very angry immortal teenager, but she couldn't help herself. An insult to fashion was an insult to her. 

"At least I have the sense to wear sunscreen!"

"Rachel!" Cassie gasped, and Tobias put a hand on her arm.

"Oh, only a companion of Lestat's would say that!" Armand hissed.

"Armand..." David warned.

"So now, we're starting some insult-fest, are we?" Lestat growled. "I'd take you right now, Armand, but obviously, I don't pick on little children!"

"Stop it!" Daniel butt in. "Lestat, you're being out of hand-"

"Quiet, let me see if your maker can defend himself!"

"Bet your spot in hell I can!"

"Try me!"

"Really!"

"Oh please!" Louis snapped. "You're burned, Armand, don't try and hurt yourself more!" 

The Animorphs were stunned into silence as the argument went on, except for a fuming Rachel.

"Worried that your lover's going to hurt me?" Armand retorted. "Let me see him try!"

"You're signing your own death warrant.." Lestat growled.

"If you haven't realized, we're already dead. Oh, but I'm sorry, you're _blonde_!"

"I resent that!" Rachel roared, and Tobias put a hand over her mouth.

Lestat took advantage of her comment to jump the boy. The two fell to the floor. David ran in and started to pull them apart. "Now that is enough!" he said haltingly. "I said, ENOUGH!"

Forcing the two vampires apart, David said in almost a matronly-manner, "No more fighting between you two! I can't believe this! We're facing a threat bigger than both of us, and all you can do is argue! Please! Forget about what happened; it's in the past! What we need to do is focus on what's happening now!"

Armand and Lestat stood facing each other, breathing heavily. Then, grudgingly, Armand stuck out his hand. "Fine," he said. "I apologize."

Lestat took Armand's hand into his own and shook it, clenching his hand a little too harshly. Armand winced and David glared at Lestat. Lestat dropped Armand's hand and stalked out of there.

"Rather emotional creatures, huh?" Marco whispered privately.

Armand then turned to Rachel and lifted her hand to kiss it. "I apologize for my insolent behavior," he said, this time actually meaning it. "I shouldn't have said the things I did. It was rude and demeaning, especially to a companion of the coven."

_I could think of a lot more things other than 'rude.'_ But Rachel realized that Armand could have easily heard her thoughts.

_I'm sure you didn't mean that,_ Armand said mentally, with a little hint of humor to his voice.

"Did you manage to feed?" he then asked Louis and David. 

Louis shook his head. "Those hybrid creatures are everywhere," he said. "Having our weapons was reassuring, but they don't guarantee safety." He peered over his shoulder at the open door. "Lestat shouldn't be out there."

"The Brat will come to his senses sooner or later," Armand sniffed, "unless it turns out that he doesn't have any." He was obviously still sore over the whole incident.

Daniel put an arm around Armand's waist. "Your burn isn't so bad. Let me take a look at it later, 'kay boss?" Knowing how vampires could heal themselves, Rachel suspected that the offer was for something more than medical.

Armand glanced at his fledgling. "If you wish," he said slyly.

Louis was back at the corner of the warehouse and strapping on his flame-thrower. "I'm going out to look of him," he said.

"One of us should go with you," David said.

Rachel immediately stepped forward. "I'm coming."

"I think they'll be fine on their own," Jake said to her sternly. 

"I can do it," Rachel said. She noticed a lighter from the pile in the corner and picked it up, flicking it on. "I can handle myself."

"Then I'm going with you." Surprisingly, it was Cassie who said that. "We're not entirely useless," she told Louis, "Our morphing powers could be of use if we need them." 

Jake looked from Rachel to Cassie and sighed. "But you better send word if you need help," he said, giving in. Rachel nodded as she headed out the door after the others.

Chapter 8

It was almost four o' clock in the morning and they still haven't found him. Rachel flapped her wings as she gazed around the city. Both she and Cassie were in their owl morphs and were swooping relatively low over the building, gazing down alleyways and streets. But most of the time, they were striving to catch up with Louis, who could move faster than them both.

Why can't you search for his mind with your powers? Rachel once asked him after the first half-hour of searching.

_I can't for many reasons,_ Louis had explained psychically from below. Well, not that far below, since he was leaping from building top to building top. _First, is that we still have to be aware of those hybrids. I feel that they may have weak mental powers, capable of tracking us down if I open my mind. Second, I'd never be able to find him anyway. The mental connection between a maker and his fledgling is cut off; we wouldn't hear each other's thoughts. Even if I could reach to him mentally, Lestat might have his mind closed. _

Now, an hour and a half into the search, Cassie stopped and landed on the concrete edge of a office rooftop. We have to stop. I'm sorry, but I'm exhausted. 

Rachel landed next to her. She felt the same way, but was unsure whether to say so.

Louis had about to jump from the building, but stopped and sat just within the short brick wall lining the roof. "Of course," he said, vocally. "I keep forgetting that mortals tire faster." He ran a hand through his hair and gazed at the expanse of the city that they haven't covered yet.

Rachel saw the care-worn expression on his face and said, Don't worry, we won't take too long. 

"Oh, it's all right. Take as long as you need." Louis pressed his back to the wall. "Lestat's probably just sulking somewhere." He fiddled with the lighter on his flame-thrower, flicking the flame on and off.

Isn't that a bit dangerous? Cassie asked, referring to the fact that vampires can be extremely flammable.

Louis chuckled. "I'm careful enough. Anyway, I don't obsess over fire _all_ the time, if that's what you're thinking."

Rachel looked at him thoughtfully through owl eyes. Her vision was extraordinary in this morph; she pondered idly if this measured up to vampire sight. I was wondering... she said softly, afraid that now wasn't the right time to bring it up.

"Yes?"

Well, I'm not sure if this is the best time to ask, but Danny said that you gave him an interview once... 

"You mean his book?" Louis smiled. "Don't tell me you've read it."

Well, not all of it, just most... Rachel paused. In your book, you didn't actually put Lestat in a good light.. 

"That was almost twenty years ago. A lot can happen in twenty years." Louis paused. "And if Lestat's around, I mean _a lot_."

He didn't sound like the greatest guy in the world... 

"Well, nobody is perfect," Louis defended lightly. "Including myself. You met him, well, 'in the flesh' so to speak. He's not that bad."

Yeah. In fact, he was impulsive, short-tempered, dangerously fierce, and wildly enthusiastic, with a touch of unpredictability to the side. _Kind of like me_, Rachel thought and wondered if that was something to cringe about. _Not totally like me, _she amended,_ But a little._

"Lestat has taken over pretty much with his Vampire Chronicles." He chuckled at the name. "I do hope that he stops writing them after this. Whatever he does is always extremely dangerous to everyone." 

Like what else? Rachel asked.

"You didn't read his books yet?" Louis arched an eyebrow. "Not to spoil it for you, but he did pull a stunt as a rock star once.... not to mention tried to switch bodies with a mortal telepathic.. among other things."

But why would he write? Cassie asked. If he knows that full well what would happen if, you know.. 

"If mortals find us out? Well, if they haven't found out about us already." Louis turned off the lighter and a thoughtful expression overcame his face. 

Rachel couldn't help but look at him in awe then, leaning towards the moonlight, the glow reflecting off his pale face and sweeping black hair, making the green eyes shimmer. _Angel_, she thought. _Strange, how this vampire looks like an angel. In fact, all of them do. Fallen angels and stone gods._ She shook her head a bit to clear it of those thoughts. It worried her, and she didn't exactly know why. 

"When I gave that interview..." Louis said slowly. His words came out uncertainly, as if he wasn't sure of what to say, but felt as if he needed to say it. "Well, it started in a mortal bar. It was late, and I... I was depressed for a long time... everyone I ever knew and loved were either long dead or had disappeared in time. I was lonely. I was suicidal. I wanted to get a drunk; drink some drunkard's blood so I could get his alcohol into my veins too. And I met Daniel.

"He was still mortal then, and slightly drunk. He was a struggling journalist roaming the streets. He couldn't find work for months and still had student loans to pay. He had left home claiming that he'd be a success but nothing had worked out. He was in as much despair as I was. Odd how like likes like.

"I didn't pay much attention to him. I wanted someone with more of a buzz. But eventually we talked. And, if you can imagine, when two depressed souls such as us start talking, everything comes out.

"Daniel didn't seem shocked when I told him what I was. I suppose it was the alcohol, or maybe he thought I was a quack. But still he persuaded me to give him the interview. So I did.

"Sometimes I question myself about why I did it. I could blame my depression, my suicidal tendencies. Maybe I hoped some vampire would come after me after the interview came out to the public, and leave me out in the sun to die. I was always too cowardly to do so myself. Yet there was another reason.

"It felt good to talk. Just talk and let it all flow out like a mortal's blood. Just to have all my feelings, my thoughts, my morals, everything.... and not to mention I liked the audience. And Daniel, with his tape recorder and optimism, he listened all the way through. Even though at the end, his reaction wasn't one I'd hope for," Louis made a little grimace at the memory, "Daniel was the first person - mortal or immortal - to truly understand what I was going through. He understood me.

"Lestat, well, he always has to have someone to entertain. He's an actor - what do you expect? But... I think that Lestat always wanted someone to listen to him. Anyone. Listen and understand. So he reaches out in the most blatant way possible; he writes. And now, I suppose he has the whole world listening to him. And understanding him for who he is."

Louis sounded a little hurt when he finished, staring forlornly off into the distance. Rachel couldn't understand why, but the reason suddenly dawned on Cassie.

But he doesn't talk to you about these things? she asked softly.

Louis didn't give a reaction, but then, Rachel caught on. That's why you don't like his books! Because he has his readers coming between you two! You mean, you guys don't talk together or anything...? 

"I don't want to mislead you or anything." Louis replied quickly. "We talk together; we love each other. But those times where I feel absolutely close to him are few and far between. We pushed each other away, in the beginning, and it was always hard for him to open up. I lived with him for 65 years once, 65 years! And even after that, I barely knew who this man was. He couldn't talk to me then, and now he has an entire anonymous public to vent to instead of me." 

But whatever is in his books, you know about beforehand, at least? Rachel asked. Louis closed his eyes and she felt as if she said something wrong.

I'm - I'm sorry, she apologized. I didn't mean to pry like this. C'mon, we have to look for him still. But none of them moved.

Cassie crept over and put her feathered head against Louis' shoulder. Rachel was reminded of how Tobias did that sometimes, when she was upset.

The vampire didn't say anything for a long time. Rachel didn't think that some like him would confide so much to them, and was touched with his sincerity. Maybe Daniel thought that once too, years ago during that faithful night they met.

You don't have to tell us any more than you want too, Cassie whispered gently. 

"If you didn't know already, it's best you know now." His voice had gotten slower and more quiet. "Besides, his readers know already..." The last remark came out bitterly.

Rachel and Cassie didn't need to say a word to urge him on. "Ever notice why Lestat has darker skin than the rest of us?"

Cassie shook her head. It was something Rachel noticed, but never took note of really. She nodded.

"Two or three years ago, he went out to the Gobi desert," he started. His voice became unbearable subtle, so strained that it was almost emotionless. His sentences seemed to catch in his throat, and came out faltering. "It was near dawn. He used all of his strength to fly up as high as he can and stayed there. The sun came up. He fell burning to the ground. Stayed out for a day and a night. And he never told me beforehand, never came to even say goodbye. But guess what? Afterward that and the whole body thief incident, he locked himself up in his office for two weeks and six months later, the book came out. He never told me to my face why he did try to kill himself. I _read_ about it instead!" Louis slammed his fist back against the brick wall and the stone cracked underneath his hand. 

_Dear God...._ Rachel was suddenly overwhelmed. She made a moved toward the man, and he stroked her snow white feathers absent-mindedly. _There's more to vampires than drinking blood then, huh?_ she thought quietly to herself.

Louis suddenly got up. He seemed to realized exactly what he said during those past moments. He put a hand to his forehead, startled at his own actions. "I'm sorry, _mes cheres_, for going on so much about this..."

It's okay. Cassie said comfortingly. She was quiet for a few minutes before flapping her wings a couple times. I-I think I'm ready for some more flying. What about you, Rachel? 

Sure, she agreed quickly. Where haven't we gone yet? 

Louis quickly regained his composure. "Down by the park, maybe." He hesitated. "The place is pretty open..."

I'm there. Rachel swooped down from the rooftop and glided her way through the night. 

Louis and Cassie looked at each other. "Thank you, _ma chere_, for listening to that," he said softly. 

It's all right. Cassie brushed a wing against his shoulder. Anything to help. 

Looking at the fast-fading speck that was Rachel, he commented idly, "I'm aware that I barely know your friend Rachel, Cassie, but I always had the feeling that she reminds me of..." he trailed off.

Who? Cassie asked. He didn't answer. And the two followed her.

***

Rachel drifted across the city on the night winds as she looked down at the city spread below. Little lights dotted the street, and everything look abandoned and silent, just like any city should at the dead of night. Scattered here and there were random groups of people: teen gangs, prostitutes, drug runners. Rachel was surprised at the amount of illegal activities going on during the night. Maybe that's why vampires like to hunt in the city...

Below, she spotted the dark plain that represented the local park. Gliding down, she saw the park had a small lake in it, and someone was sitting by the banks. She called out Lestat's name and the figure made a little wave over his shoulder. Landing by a nearby ash, she said to him, They've been searching for you. 

Lestat was sitting down with his knees drawn up and wrapped an arm around them. With his free hand he skipped stones across the water, watching the little pebbles rippled across the lake. "Sorry for how I acted," he said ruefully. He threw another stone and it bounced eleven times before sinking. "That little imp can just be too irritating sometimes." Rachel assumed 'that imp' meant Armand.

We should head back then. Rachel eyed him steady, a silent urging for to him get up and get a move on. Looking at the sky, she was suddenly aware of how much time had passed. She hadn't even taken note of what time it was when she and Cassie left. A flicker of panic went through her. 

I have to morph out, she said. Lestat nodded, still staring out at the lake. He didn't even watch as Rachel demorphed, which was what she expected him to do. Fully human, she sat beside him on the bank of the lake.

Lestat had run out of stones to throw by then and was just gazing across the lake. 

"Dawn will be coming soon," Rachel commented, trying to get him to talk.

"Don't worry, the sleep doesn't take me until late." He sighed to himself, and Rachel saw the sad light in his eyes. She couldn't help but act surprised. She'd never seen him like this before. Totally elated, sarcastic, angry, and perhaps even a bit insane - she knew those things of him, from her reading and experience. Yet now it seemed like those things weren't there anymore; in fact he almost looked human this way, sitting by the lakeside at night. This might be what Louis was talking about, one of those rare moments where you really knew what this vampire was thinking. And something close to depression was on his face.

This was when Rachel realized what he had to deal with. Lestat didn't really stomp out because of one little squabble, did he? All sorts of things must have happened those past few weeks that Rachel had no idea about. Here he was, the one to blame for everything. His books, his fame, his cheap way to get the attention he always wanted - but at what price? The price of himself and his fellow coven members. And if he read the Animorphs' minds right - and she was sure he did - he knew exactly what they were facing. And without him, all of this could have been avoided. If he only kept his mouth shut. If only he wasn't so vain. If only he didn't do the things he did, acting like a immature fool. Just hopefully, no one had gone by now. Hopefully...

Rachel had a hand on his arm and was sitting next to him on the loose dirt. She felt that she needed for him to talk, to say or do something totally out of hand and act like that bold, saucy vamp she knew so much about. So she started to talk. Heck, she knew that she wasn't half as good as Cassie when it came to this stuff but she had to try. 

"It's not your fault, you know," she said flatly.

"I wrote them," he murmured in a voice barely audible.

"But why would you think that a bunch of slugs would just pick up any random book and say, 'Hey, this stuff must be true!' It's just all a coincidence, that's all. And you weren't the first to come out with it; Louis was. Don't blame yourself about this."

"Yet, everyone had warned me, everyone. Marius especially, and now.... he's probably..." A faded look came over his face. A faint tinge of red coated his eyes. Blood tears?

"No, none of them are gone or infested," Rachel said imploringly. 

"Can't take back what I did. More than books, more than that."

"But you can move on, right? You can't just sit here! The sun will rise in an hour."

"So watch me."

"You know I can't do that."

"Yes you can. It's called staying right here and watching the sun rise with me."

Okay, now this sounded a bit serious. Rachel tried one more time. "Louis and Cassie are coming soon and you're going back with us."

"You can't make me."

"I'm sure we can make you."

"I'm sure you can just go to hell." All in a plain, slack voice. 

Rachel gave a little "Humf!" She was getting frustrated with his lifeless attitude. "So that's it," she huffed, speaking a little sharper than she intended to. "What do you expect? You can't change things. Can you suddenly turn back time twenty years and stop Louis from giving that interview? Or perhaps stop yourself from doing whatever crap you did in the past? Well, I'm sorry, but you can't just start moping like a sulky teenager every time something goes wrong!"

Lestat turned to her. "You lecturing to me like I'm a child?" he asked stiffly.

"Well, you sure have been acting like one! God, were you made immortal at age 21 or age 12?" Rachel thought she was going a little far with this remark, but he responded just like she expected him to.

"Really?" His voice was louder this time, rising out of its stupor. "And you expect me to submit to a little mortal like you?"

"No!" Rachel snapped. "I don't expect you to! I want you to kill me right now! Go ahead, hit me with those mental powers of yours! Yup, you heard me right!"

Lestat stared at her, but Rachel continued, her voice rising with his. "Go on, kill me!"

"_Mon Dieu_, Rachel, are you going crazy?"

"Just as crazy as you!" Rachel grinned. "But that's what I want. What everyone wants. For you to act the unexpected, spontaneous brat you are. That idiotic man of action who plunges himself into whatever mess he feels like!"

Lestat rolled his eyes. Rachel wasn't sure if this was a good sign or not. "And now you expect me to succumb to your insults, hmm?"

"And why not? Because you're exactly the jackass we need!"

One quick movement and the next thing she knew, Rachel felt herself lifted up into the air. She hoped that he hadn't taken her insults too seriously...

Rachel felt herself being thrown harshly and saw the air fly above her, then the water of the lake suddenly rush at her with amazing speed. Closing her eyes she braced for the impact.

But none came.

When Rachel opened her eyes again, she found herself floating above the surface of the lake, her nose just above the rippling water.

"Scared you, didn't I?" Turning her head, she saw Lestat still sitting on the beach. That impudent twinkle was back in those blue eyes. 

Rachel smiled and tried giving a visible thumbs up sign. "If you don't mind, I like the feel of land under my feet."

Without even a wave of his hand, Rachel felt herself being floated by to the lakeside. As soon as the ground touched her feet, she put a hand on Lestat's arm to steady herself. Lestat grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, messing up her hair with a little noogie. "Knew exactly what you were doing, eh?"

"Hey, I try." Rachel laughed, pulling away. 

Lestat shook his head disbelievingly. "No one's pulled that trick on me for a long time. Last was with Gabrielle back in Cairo and it didn't even work then."

Rachel took interest at the mention of the name. "Gabrielle?"

"Yes, _ma petite_, my little nickname for you." Lestat pulled her close again and this time, Rachel didn't make a move to get away. "Gabrielle was my mortal mother."

"Your mortal mother?" 

Lestat chuckled at the expression on Rachel's face. "Of course I had a mortal mother! I wasn't born a little devil out of Satan's pocket, contrary to popular belief."

"Oh..." Rachel appeared a bit flustered. "I'm sorry, is she-"

"Dead? _Non_. She was my first fledgling." Lestat hugged Rachel a bit. "But she... I haven't seen her in years. She was one of the missing ones who never came to Night Island...." 

He shook his head as if to erase that wicked thought and stroked Rachel's blonde hair. "Gabrielle looks a lot like you. Acted the same way too, except a lot more anti-social than most. We took after each other in many ways." 

Lestat held a lock of her hair in his hand, and twisted it with his fingers. "You'd be surprised to see how much you two look alike," he said gently, a little smile playing on his lips. "She was a little taller, a little more delicate of face and wavy of hair, but other than that...." He dropped the golden lock and stroked her cheek. Rachel stiffened a little, but then relaxed. The vampire was staring intently at her. "You're just like her. _Ma petite Gabrielle_."

"Lestat!"

Louis leaned against the ash tree as Cassie landed on the branch. Both blondes immediately protested them being there, for different reasons.

"Cassie, it's almost been two hours; you have to morph out!" Rachel cried.

What?? Cassie nearly tumbled off the branch in her attempt to demorph.

Louis caught her just in time, but slipped too and clutched against the white bark. Lestat glared at him. "What are you doing out here at this time of night! You know dawn's about to break!" He was right. The sky above was turning shades of gray in the pre-dawn light. 

"C'mon!" Grabbing the other vampire up in his arms, he held Louis to himself. 

"What are you..." Louis murmured groggily.

"Shhhh. Your death sleep has already begun," Lestat said smoothly. "Time to go home!"

Rachel looked concerned as the sun began to rise. "But we're halfway across the-"

They were gone before she could finish her sentence. "-city."

Cassie brushed the dirt off her morphing suit as she got up from the ground. "Where'd they go?"

"I didn't know that they could move so fast," Rachel said, impressed. Then she gestured behind her with a hand. The golden feathers were already forming on her skin as she spoke. "We'll have to go too. Jake will be worried."

***

After demorphing from their respective osprey and golden eagle morphs, Cassie and Rachel went back inside the warehouse, seeing David talk to the Animorphs for some final instructions. The rest of the vampires were already tucked away into the manager's office. The room had its shades down and taped shut, making sure all possible light was blocked out. 

He was referring to it at the moment. "We'll be in there throughout the day."

Jake nodded. "While you guys are in your death sleep, we'll try and find out where that Yeerk pool is."

"Are you sure there would be one here?" Marco asked.

There has to be, Ax confirmed. If none of the other vampires have met these creatures during earlier attacks, then these hybrids were made very recently. And to have them swarm so much in groups around the city - their Yeerks all have to come from somewhere. 

David nodded sleepily. His posture lagged a bit and Rachel could tell that he was fighting the death sleep. "Until tomorrow night then," he said gracefully. He polite bid them good morning and turned to leave. David had the all manners of a proper Englishman; it gave the illusion that he was much older than he appeared. And he was, in more ways than the Animorphs knew of.

Before he slipped back into the darkened manager's office with the others, Tobias, now in his bird form, asked, What should we do in case of attack here? 

David paused, with his hand on the doorknob, then reached out toward the random pile by the door. Only now did Rachel realize it was made up of lighters, Aerosol cans, and candles of all sizes. Louis' arsenal, perhaps? 

Taking a box of kitchen matches, he threw it over to Jake. Jake caught it easily. "Then I would suggest that you make these your new best friends," he said before slipping inside. 

Chapter 9

Cassie sat on one of the wooden crates, watching the sun rise through the high windows of the warehouse. A second day of little sleep and she felt like nodding off right then. But she didn't. Jake sat next to her, just like the night before. Cassie sighed. Now that she thought about it, had it only been one night? It seemed forever since she found Jake just a couple days before, lying in the road.

"You okay?" Jake asked. Cassie gave a weak smile. "Yeah. Should we sleep in shifts now?"

"All right. I wanted to see if we could start off with the search though..."

Jake got up and started pacing. Cassie watched him wordlessly. Ever since that night he drank the blood, she could have sworn a change had occurred. Jake seemed.... different. She couldn't point out the exact reasons for it, but the thought had plagued her all night. Like now, for instance, Jake's step as he paced back and forth seemed too quick, too graceful. Like a cat's step on ice. Step, slide, step, slide. All flowing.

And his face... Jake still hadn't regained much of his color from his sickness before. His cheeks were the faintest of pink, his lips were still pale, and his eyes just seemed to glitter like pieces of fractured glass.

At that moment, he turned those mysterious, sparkling eyes at Cassie and said, "You should get some sleep. We won't start anything until noon."

"Aren't you tired too?" Cassie knew that Jake had been the first to wake the day before, rising only a couple hours after falling asleep at dawn. So for the past 24 hours he had only gotten two hours of sleep. He had to be exhausted.

"Not really."

"Oh... okay." Cassie cast her eyes down at the ground.

"Cassie, what's wrong?" Jake slid next to her side. He lifted her chin until their faces met. _No, not the eyes, _Cassie thought, _ please, don't let me see your eyes..._

When Cassie pushed away, Jake grew more alarmed. "Cassie?"

"I'm sorry, Jake," Cassie hushed. "I didn't mean to do that." She slowly backed away, taking extra care not to look at him. "I need to sleep."

"Okay.." Jake tried to hide the hurt in his voice. Cassie tried to hide the sorrow and fear in hers. "Well, good night then," she said.

"You mean good morning."

That cracked a small smile from Cassie. "Yeah, good morning."

***

"So what do you think?"

Rachel brushed the hair from her eyes. It had fell in front of her face when she flipped over to her stomach. She was trying to get herself comfortable on the rough concrete of the warehouse floor, not an easy thing to do. Rachel cursed herself for not remembering to bring the sleeping bags. At least they would have provided some comfort.

"I think," Rachel said, shifting into another position, "That Jake might be a little hyped up from all of this. You know how tense he gets during missions. And this is mission overload."

Cassie stared at her in disbelief. "Rachel, how can you _not_ notice? Jake has changed!"

"Into what?" Rachel matched her stare. Cassie refused to answer.

"Hey, wake up!"

Jake's voice rang out through the building, which caused both Cassie and Rachel to jump to their feet. They made their way back to the front of the building. Jake was standing straight up, his eyes wide. "I hear something," he said. "Go get the rest up."

But Marco already appeared around the corner, along with Ax and Tobias.

"What's going on?" Marco asked, already alert.

Tobias landed on a crate closest to the double door. He cocked his head to the side in hearing. I dunno, he said. Something... outside.. 

_Crash!_

The sound of broken glass echoed through the warehouse. Instantly, everyone looked up, were the high-placed windows were. Nothing.

_Crash!_

Another break of glass from a source unknown.

That noise... Ax's stalk eyes moved about, then froze as Ax figured out where the sound was coming from. The manager's office! The windows! 

"The vampires!" Rachel dived for the pyro artillery and grabbed David's flame-thrower. She was about to burst the office door open, when Marco grabbed her hand.

"Wait!" he gasped. "There's sunlight in here!"

"Crap!" Rachel sped toward the double doors and grabbed the bar handle. Slinging the straps over her shoulder, she said, "I'll distract whoever is out there while you guys get our friends."

"No Rachel-" Jake protested, but Rachel burst through the doors heedlessly.

Shutting them tightly behind her, Rachel cried over her shoulder, "Lock it!" 

However, the door opened and Jake stepped outside with the other flame-thrower. He held the gas-filled Super Soaker in his hand and turned on the lighter taped to the muzzle. "You're not going alone."

A slight noise was heard from inside as a crate was pushed up against the door.

"C'mon," he said and took the lead. 

Both of them crept quietly toward the corner of the building, where the office windows were located. Peering around the corner, an unwelcome sight met their eyes. 

"Hybrids!" Rachel gasped, and stepped back from the corner, pressing her back to the wall. "I thought they couldn't go out in daylight!"

"They're not totally vampiric," Jake said. "They must still have some mortal qualities."

Three hybrids were busy smashing through the windows of the office, trying to shed light into the room. A shower of glass flew up around them and one of the hybrids struck the window shades inside.

"Ready?" Jake asked. Rachel nodded. "Okay. One... two... three!" At his word, the two jumped into view, firing wildly.

The makeshift weapons were hard to control. The gas inside made them smell terribly and constantly pumping the guns while shooting proved to be hard to do. However, Rachel was satisfied when a small arch of gas came out of her weapon, which was lit by the lighter and shot out as a flame. 

They were able to hit two of the hybrids instantly, and they caught ablaze quickly. Screeching and roaring, they dropped to the ground, trying to get the fire out of their clothes. The third hybrid didn't move to attack or defend, but retreated and was soon gone.

Firing a second shot, Jake and Rachel ignited the creatures' hair and flesh. One of the flaming things rose to its feet and tried to fight them, but collapsed as the fire spread and fell writhing on the ground like a rag doll. In a few minutes the two hybrids were nothing more then smoking flesh and ash.

Jake stared blankly at the remains for a bit, but Rachel walked right over and did what she saw David Talbot do, destroying the hybrids completely before kicking the cinders to the winds. "That was easy," she said.

"It's only the beginning..." Jake watched where the third hybrid ran off. "It'll get others. We have to get out of here."

Coming up to the broken windows, he tentatively poked at a piece of torn shade and lifted it up with a finger. Relieved, he saw that the sleeping vampires were no where in view of the windows and stepped inside. Rachel came in too and sealed up the window behind her with a roll masking tape found on the desk.

A knocking came from the closed doorway and Cassie called out, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, but get in here." Jake made sure that none of the vampires would be in the beam of sunlight that would come from an open door. Then he removed the coat at the bottom of the threshold that was used to block out the possible light that might haved slipped through before letting the others in. Shutting it quickly behind them, he said, "We have to find a way to get all of them out-" he gestured to the sleeping vampires, "-before those hybrids come back."

But how are we suppose to bring them outside without revealing them to the light? Tobias asked.

"I dunno," Jake said, his brow wrinkled in thought. "A bag, a cover of some sort.... Then we came move them outside..."

The Animorphs quickly began ransacking the room in the dark, stumbling over themselves and the office furniture in their search. 

"Hey, there's something here," Marco said, gripping a doorknob blindly. He opened it and felt around inside. He took hold of anything and started naming them as soon as he recognized the object in his hands. "Mops... cleaning junk..." A low thump and heard and Marco tripped. "Ouch, stupid buckets..." Then, "Hey, I found it!"

"What?" Rachel asked.

A crinkling sound was heard as Marco lifted several loose objects from a small box. "Would Hefty do?"

Cassie found a light switch and turned it on. "Trash bags?"

"You got a better idea?" he countered.

"Okay then," Jake ordered. "Uh, I guess... you better triple-bag 'em." He grabbed a handful of folded trash bags from Marco.

Rachel took some and made her way to the closest sleeping form. David was still in the dark corner, his back to the wall and arms loosely folded over his chest. His head was slumped over so that the top of his head showed, and he was so immobile that not even his breathing could be seen. Rachel thought that he looked - for lack of better words - like a dead thing.

Reaching over, she made to take hold of him by the shoulder. Then, she felt something clamp over her wrist and squeeze so hard she felt the bones bend. Screaming aloud, she pulled herself free and saw David's hand fall down back to his side. The action was so fast she didn't even realize that he had grabbed her. Looking at her wrist, she quickly saw it become swollen and red.

"Ahhh!" Cassie was lying by her side, groaning. She lifted her head at Armand slumped across the room. He hadn't really thrown her, did he? None of the vampires couldn't have moved!

The others watched the sleeping blood drinkers warily. It must be an instinct of some sort, Ax said after a bit. An instinct to attack anything that might disturb their resting grounds. Makes remarkable sense, in case someone tries to hurt them in their sleep. 

The sound of loud breathing filled the room as the children stared at the still forms. To see them become so alive for only a split second was very unnerving. Jake came to the door. "We have to defend them here then," he said determinedly. "Rachel and I will patrol outside. Ax, stay within the warehouse double doors and Marco and Cassie can stay in here. Tobias, you can be air patrol."

All of them nodded as they duties were told to them. Cassie grabbed some more trash bags and re-enforced the windows, covering up the slithers of light that broke through. Rachel left with Jake to go outside. 

***

Ax was by the closed office door, sorting through the miscellaneous pile of materials. He picked up a can of air freshener and wondered why it was there. Reading the label, he saw the words, "Warning! Do Not Use Near Open Flame. Extremely Flammable."

Suddenly, he heard hissing sounds and the soft crinkle of fire, accompanied by the roars of the attackers. A sudden thought struck him. He shouldn't be in there! He should be outside; certainly he was more capable of fighting than they are, especially when they're only human. Yet he had order which he couldn't disobey. But stilll... Ax picked up a small cigarette lighter and measured up the two objects in his hand. Maybe there was a reason for the Aerosol cans...

Inside the office room, Cassie lifted her head in the middle of taping down another broken shade. The screams outside was almost deafening. A spark of panic went through her. These shades were nothing; if anyone broke open a window, even by accident-

"Marco," she asked, "could you trying going into gorilla morph and try handling them up that way? Maybe with that much strength-"

"It's worth a try." The thick shaggy fur grew out of his back and arms as Marco increased in size. A smash was heard outside and Cassie fought the urge to rip open the covers to see what was going on.

"Oh, Tobias," she murmured, "if only I was in your place..."

Over to your right! Tobias yelled. Behind you! 

Rachel turned around and sent a shot of flame over to the nearest hybrids. It caught fire, and slapped the growing flames on itself, trying to stop them from spreading. However, four more hybrids came in its place. Jake fired his weapon at them, but only two caught alight. Jake pumped his flame-thrower again, but only a faint amount of gas squirted out. 

"What-" Jake ducked as another hybrid jumped him. Tobias flew down to rake it with his talons. Another hybrid jumped in after that, and Tobias swerved before its blade could sinking into his flesh.

Rachel backed herself against the door and started screaming at the people inside. "Let us in!" 

Jake tried pumping his weapon again, but no fuel came. Whacking the red tank on his back, he heard a disappointing hollow echo. "I'm out!" he cried.

Rachel was hitting the door with the back of her foot. The hybrids were looming closer, focusing on them rather than outside the office as before. "LET US IN!!!"

She tried firing her flame-thrower but got the same result as Jake. "Dammit! Open up!"

The door suddenly swung open and Rachel, Jake and Tobias fled inside. Two hybrids followed but an Andalite's tail blade swooped out and decapitated both of them. 

Slamming the door shut, Ax turned to them. How many? 

"Fifteen or so." Jake unhooked the gas tank from his back. "We're out, and we don't have any good weapons..." He took out the box of kitchen matches and clenched his fist, denting the cardboard.

But I believed that some help was left here. Ax held the can of air freshener. I believe this could be of some use. 

"Lemme see...." Rachel took the can from him and pressed the nozzle, sending a spray of Springtime Mist into the air. Coughing, she held her nose. "This stinks!" Then, Ax's suggestion caught onto her, and she gestured for Jake to give her a match.

The roaring outside became louder and a low _thunk_ was heard as hybrid blade met metal. Ax pushed another box against the doorway and then took out another item from the pile. It was a thick, metal rod with a little steel scoop-like dish on top. 

Stake? Tobias ask dubiously.

"No." Jake took the thing in his hands and sniffed the top dish. Sulfur and oil. "Torch." He took out a lighter with his free hand.

Rachel held her match to her hand and lit it with a flick of a wrist. Holding the tiny flame about an arm's length away from her, she turned on the nozzle of the can.

_Hissssshhhhh!_

The freshener caught on fire as the stream hit the match and Rachel backed away from the others, holding the can in her hand. "Cool...." she breathed.

The can started to feel overwhelming heat in her palm as the flame reached closer and closer to its source. With a gasp, Rachel threw it forward. The can landed on the boxes blocking the door and exploded, setting them ablaze. The screeches outside quieted for a moment at the explosion and Rachel exchanged glances with an astounded Tobias. 

Ode to the pyro, a joking voice from the office doorway said, and she turned her head to see Marco in gorilla morph, with a bulky trash bag in his hand. Help me get our vamps out of the office. Cassie was behind him, dragging a heavy black bag along the concrete.

Body bags, I assume? Tobias commented dryly, then shook his head. I'm becoming as bad as Marco. 

I'll take that as a compliment. Marco laid two of the bags over his shoulder and added, Should we lead the hybrids further in or other wise? 

Jake looked hesitantly at the front doors. The fire had now spread over the door and was catching on to the other crates within reach. This simple barrier would only last for so long.

__

Crash!

Another window from the office, smashed itself in, along with the faint rip of shades and plastic. "Let's go!" he gasped. Backing away, he focused and the morphing changes began, starting with the stretching of the bone and muscle into that of a tiger.

He barely finished when the door and several side windows broke through.

"Hiiissssss-reeeeeoooowwwwllll!"

The screeching chorus welcomed them as the hybrids leaped through, avoiding the smoldering flames.

"Let's do it!" Rachel shouted, grabbing another can and a pack of matches. Soon, several more burning Aerosol can were flung in the air, almost like little grenades. Tobias swooped down and got his talons on a small oil can. He then poured the oil on top of the creatures, making them more sensitive to the flame. 

Fwap! Fwap! Ax came along with his tail blade, slashing before the hybrids had a chance to react. One crouched down and began kicking out, attacks which the Andalite defended with pawing hooves.

Cassie was the only other one still human, holding the torch that Jake lit for her. Waving it about her defensively, she stuck the torch into the abdomen of a hybrid, and kicked at its chest, throwing it off. Then, flourishing the torch, she got ready for another thrust. A hybrid cut in and slashed at her; Cassie gasped as the blade scraped against her leg. Then Jake was on it in a flash; the predator's teeth ripping into the neck of her assailant.

Marco had the carried the supine vampires toward the back of the warehouse as fast as he could. Laying the final bag on the ground, he looked around for anyone that was following him. No one, thank goodness. Taking several boxes and blocking the path that he came from, Marco them leaped on top of the highest boxes and made his way back to the front of the warehouse. 

The scent of burning flesh and wood filled the air, and the thick smoke was making its way around the building by the time he reached the others. Cassie by then had time to transform into wolf morph, leaving Rachel as the only human there. But, that proved no problem for her, as she insanely grabbed each item from the little make-shift fire artillery, lighting Aerosol cans, turning torches and lanterns on and even throwing the candles that caught ablaze. 

Marco took a plank of burning wood and swung it at the hybrids, sweeping several with one blow. A stab was felt in his side, and he looked down to see a hybrid at his leg. It was soon pushed off with a flying torch from Rachel, hitting the creature straight on.

Go Buffy! Marco cheered the ruthless slayer.

Ax cut down several more, while Jake and Cassie teamed together in cornering several of the creatures. The smoke was becoming too thick for anyone to see; its stuffiness making them gasp for breath. The drumroll crackle of fire sizzled the air, and Rachel moved another torch about as if trying to clear the air. A hybrid made itself known in the blackness and Rachel threw the torch at it. She missed and watched the flaming rod vanish in the thick haze.

All of a sudden, something wet showered over her. Rachel looked up. The warehouse sprinklers were on, and the mist fell upon them in wet drops. Rachel wiped the wet hair from her eyes and squinted as she tried to light another match. None couldn't react to her touch; they were too wet. Grasping around her, Rachel also realized that she had run out of weapons to use. In the smoke, she heard Jake shouting.

Back away! We're leaving! 

Rachel tried to make her way trough the smog, and slipped on the wet concrete. Falling, she felt something latch onto her ankle and looked into the silted eyes of a hybrid. The thing clasped a scaly human hand over her mouth and pull her hands behind her back. Fighting desperately, she tried to escape the creature, and felt the hissing breath on the back of her neck.

"Mmmm! Mmm!!" she muffled, arching her back and kicking out at the hybrid. The thing drew its blade and put it to her neck, pressing hard. A thin stream of blood welled up, and Rachel suppressed a strangled sob from her throat.

"Tssseerrrr!"

A flash of russet red through the smoke, and Tobias came rushing past, thrusting the hooked beak into that lizard eye. The hybrid howled and let go, giving Rachel a chance to escape. 

Hurry! Tobias shouted and slipped back into the dark mist. Rachel tried to follow, but his fleeting form was too fast. Praying that she would be going the right way, Rachel covered her mouth and nose from the smoke and ran blindly through.

The noxious fumes overwhelmed her, stinging her throat and her eyes. Tears welled up, blocking her vision, and her lungs started to tighten in her chest. Wheezing and coughing, Rachel tried to make her way. Peering through the gray, she tried to find an exit. Where was it? Where was it? She had to get out before the flames come!

Feeling the sharp, searing heat of the fire, Rachel backed away, trying to avoid its source. Her clothes, slick with sweat and water, were damp and uncomfortable. Her bare feet slapped themselves on the wet ground as she ran. Still water fell from above, the water system failing in trying to calm the inferno. With the raging heat of the flames and the shocking cold of the water, Rachel felt herself darting about in a world of chaos.

Finally, salvation rose ahead a faint light cut through the smoke. Focusing all of her might, Rachel ran toward the light, the brightness that was holding none of the dangers of the red, hellish blaze that was around her.

_Run, run, run, run!_ Rachel's mind screamed, and then as if it were magic she was in the daylight, out of the building. The other Animorphs were there also, watching the fire burn. Looking back, Rachel heard and thundering noise and part of the warehouse roof caved in. More flames flew out of that open spot on the roof and the dying screams of the last hybrids were heard, fading in the air.

"Hisss-reowlll.........."

Jake flicked his tail at Rachel and seemed to smile a tiger's grin. Though we lost you there, he said, relieved. He then addressed Marco, Do you have everyone? 

All five vampires dead and accounted for, Marco humored, heaving the two black bags over his shoulder. Ax had slung two black bags over his back too, and Cassie had the smallest slung over her side. They must have fetched them while Rachel was lost in the building.

We have to find some where new to hide, Cassie said. We can't stay in the warehouse district anymore. 

Should be try the park? Marco asked, but Jake shook his head. 

Danny said something about 'Stat owning property here, he started, and Rachel snapped her fingers.

"Oh! I read about it! It's, um," Rachel put a hand to her forehead in thought. "Rue something. Ronald, Roland, oh, Royale! There's a townhouse there..."

Yes, I heard Lestat mention it before, Ax agreed. he adjusted the bags over his back and said. All we need is to figure out where we are in this city. Probably a map would do good... 

Rachel nodded. New Orleans was a large place; it would take awhile until they found the right house. 

All right then. Jake slunk off to the back alleys, trying to avoid any cars that might see them. As everyone began walking, Tobias whispered confidentially to Rachel, Hey, do you know what time it is? 

Rachel checked at her wristwatch. "6:58."

A.M.? Tobias asked disbelievingly.

"A.M." she agreed reluctantly.

Everyone heard the red-tailed hawk sigh as they made their way toward the French Quarter. It's going to be a long day.... 

to be continued....


	3. Part Three

A/N: Long time, no post, I know. But RL keeps getting in the way...

Anyhoo, a bit of a change in plans here. This is the third part out of four in my _Thicker than Water_ series! While writing this out, I figured that the story would be too long to post as three parts only, so I increased it to four ^_^ 

I'd like to thank everyone who've reviewed the other parts and hope you all enjoy this! Your comments help immensely in the encouragement factor; I appreciate them all! Of course, I advise all readers to read parts one and two before this one. Oh my... and this part, like the others, has some odd, silly moments in it... I never intended for it to happen... so please bear with my weirdness... ^_~ 

VC Spoilers: Up to and including_ Tale of the Body Thief._

Time setting: About three years or so after TotBF; six or seven months after #25 in the Animorphs series

Warnings: PG-13 for violence, swearing, slash references 

Dedicated to PikaCheeka, my fellow vampire-obsessee. 

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Animorphs or the vampires. They own themselves. (No offense to Anne Rice or KAA there... ^_~)

THICKER THAN WATER

by D.M.P.

Part Three

Chapter 10

Noon came and went and only after then did the Animorphs relax a little. Well, at least as much as they can relax while trying to discreetly drag five rather large trash bags through the back streets of New Orleans.

All were human except Tobias, who flew above them, trying to see if he could spot further street signs. He couldn't find then too easily, but eventually he called down to them. Hey, I think I found it. 

"Good," Marco panted, trailing behind the others. He struggled as he tried to move his bag across the ground, half-carrying it in an attempt not to rip any holes by dragging it straight along the asphalt. "Danny is _much_ heavier than he looks."

The five children stood in the shadows of the alley as they looked out onto the Rue Royale. Cars zoomed by along the road, creating moving obstacles against the row of houses in front of them. Each home was styled in the architecture of the 1840's, with fancy terraces and graceful balconies and archways. If the cars, asphalt road, and tacky-looking tourists were removed, this scene would look exactly as it was 200 years ago.

"Which house is Lestat's?" Cassie asked, eyes trailing along the line of homes. 

Jake shrugged as he held his trash bag in his arms. "Let's just cross the street first," he said quickly, making his way to the nearest crosswalk.

Making their way across the street proved to be very self-conscious for all of them. Certainly, the drivers stopped, but not just because there were pedestrians. Rachel felt her face turn red when several motorists halted to stare at the strange procession of bare-footed children.

"So..." Jake started as soon as they got away from the prying eyes, "Who wants to start knocking on doors?" He had David, the tallest of the vampires, in his arms and was carrying him with amazing strength. He put the sacked vampire down by a hedge and straightened out his morphing clothes. 

"And say what?" Marco inquired sarcastically. " 'Hello, I was wondering if you know of a vampire living in this neighborhood? Tall, blonde, has fangs?' "

"If there's no one home to answer, maybe its the right place," Jake pointed out.

"Or maybe the residents are at work," Marco countered.

"It's worth a shot, though."

Ax put in a novel suggestion. "People believe that these vampire books are fiction, correct Prince Jake?"

"Yeah," Jake said. "So?"

"Wouldn't we assume that this area is then filled with fans of the books? Maybe they would know where the townhouse is. Isss. Where the author was inspired. Spppired."

Each one turned to give Ax their own version of a skeptical look.

"I don't think Lestat is actually crazy enough to point out exactly where he lives to millions of people all over the world," Cassie said.

"I would not challenge the determination of die-hard fans, Cassie," Ax replied.

"Maybe he'd do something like that." Rachel shrugged. "Stay up on his balcony for a second just to tease passing tourists..."

"That's insane," Marco said promptly. "Simply IN-SANE."

And isn't that what he is? Tobias said, siding with Rachel.

"Adammmmmm!"

The conversation was called abruptly to a halt when a short, red-haired girl started whining loudly from her spot down the street. She was with a tall, freckled boy, most likely her brother, and was complaining loudly. The Animorphs discreetly stepped past the hedges of the house they were in front of, trying to hide behind them.

"I told you, I don't want to stay around here all day!" the brother said, jerking his sister along by the hand. "We have to meet Mom in fifteen minutes at the Café Du Monde!"

"But I wanna stay here 'til nightfall!" the sister whined. She was waving around a camera in one hand, and pointing down the street with the other. "I heard, from Linda, that like, last year she saw some guy that looked, like, exactly _like_ him!"

Adam didn't look back as he addressed his sister. "Geez, Melanie, it's only a book series. The author owns that house, doesn't she? Not a vampire. Don't be such a dork."

"Um, excuse me?" Rachel butted in, stepping out. 

The two had turned around the corner of the street and stood facing them. A shocked expression was on Adam's face, probably from Rachel's appearance. Melanie ignored them and was whining on about trying to get some more pictures to show her friends. A glance behind Rachel at the others and the boy backed away. "Look," he said, "we don't have any money or anything. There's a shelter over in the Garden District, I heard, and-"

"No, it's not that," Rachel said quickly, her embarrassment only growing. "We're just looking for a certain house that your sister was talking about-"

"That of Lestat de Lioncourt," Melanie clarified, proud that she knew what Rachel was talking about. 

"Where would you find that??" Marco said loudly from behind the greenery. Rachel gave a sharp kick to the nearest bush and smiled politely at the strangers.

Melanie gave a sigh that clearly showed that who she was facing was obviously not a true vampire aficionado like her. "There's fan investigations, like, everywhere. The owners are said to be private and don't like people trespassing on their property, but we, like, all know who they _really_ are."

"Oh geez!" Adam groaned and turned away. "Sorry for my sister's stupidity. She has a hard time telling fact from fantasy." Grabbing her sister's hand once again, he turned to her and snapped. "C'mon, well be late!"

Melanie pointed over her shoulder to a not-so-prominent home surrounded by a tall brick wall covered with Queen's wreath. "I swear it's that one!" she said breathlessly as Adam began pulling her away. 

"Melanie, don't talk to freaks like that," Adam hissed at her as they left, then glanced at his watch again. "Shoot! Mom will kill us!"

Rachel saw a nice, hefty rock at her feet and decided whether to throw it at the redheaded boy, but decided not to. The pair were long gone anyway.

Marco peered past the bush at the leaving figures. "Lestat. Has. Groupies??" he spurted out unsteadily, then shook his head. "Figures."

All I'll say is that for an Andalite, you sure have a good sense for pop culture, Tobias said to Ax.

"Human culture is very strange to say the least. East," Ax admitted.

Getting into the place proved to be no problem. Tobias managed to morph into cockroach and scurried under the doorway, then demorphed once inside. Rachel and her friends waited as they heard the series of clicks and clacks as Tobias undid the various locks and latches. Rachel didn't think that Lestat wouldn't go that far as to put in a security system. If you're a vampire, what were the odds that a simple mortal robber was going to overtake you? However, Rachel figured that where they slept was heavily guarded in contrast.

The door swung open and a human Tobias grinned at them from inside. "Piece of cake," he said, swinging it wide.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr....."

Tobias paused at the doorway and slowly turned around. A large German Shepherd crouched less then ten feet away, glaring at the intruders threateningly. Apparently, the dog was hiding out near the back of the townhouse and only now had just noticed him. 

"Hold it, boy," Tobias started, but it was too late. The dog rushed forward and tackled Tobias to the ground, barking fiercely.

"Whoa, get off! Geez, someone- HELP!"

Rachel was the first to pull the dog of Tobias. She and Marco held him back as Tobias scrambled away. "Hey, calm down you mutt!" Rachel snapped, and the dog wrestled away from Marco's grip and went at her. She jumped away before it could bite and leaned back towards the foyer wall. "Nice doggy," she soothed desperately, raising up her hands defensively.

"Stop!" Cassie came in and grabbed the dog's collar. Turning it about face, she addressed the animal. "Stop!" she repeated firmly, pointing a finger. Yet the dog continued barking loudly.

Taking note of its tag, Cassie ordered, "Mojo, stop!" Amazingly, the dog responded, and calmed down. Cassie lowered the top of her fist for the dog to sniff. "Good boy," she said, smiling.

Both Rachel and Tobias let out a loud sigh of relief at the pacified animal.

"Good doggie." Cassie let go of its collar. "Sit, doggie."

When the German Shepherd refused to obey, Cassie gently put her hand on its lower back and pushed. Automatically, the dog sat. "Good doggie!" Cassie cheered. "You're such a good boy!"

Mojo instantly smiled at her. Cassie certainly had a way with animals. After a few minutes, Cassie was able to led the dog outside and let it frolic out in the yard. Upon closing the door, she sighed. "I didn't know he had a dog," she said, looking at Rachel.

Rachel gave an awkward shrug as she helped Tobias up. "What, am I suppose to be the expert?" she replied, but she was still a bit embarrassed at the incident. She also made a mental note to buy copies of the rest of the series later on.

Marco was already past the foyer, and was looking over the rooms with a casual eye. "Welcome to the nineteenth century," he said, giving a low whistle.

His comment proved to be accurate in describing the inside of the townhouse. The foyer was of dark wood trimmings and old-style French wall papering, dark blue pin stripes with little golden fleur-de-lis. A little hall table stood nearby, with a tall, mirror with glided curving edges. 

The foyer stairs led into a large living room equip with a generous fireplace. The walls were creme and red, the floor of rich, darkened redwood. Furniture straight from the time of Louis XIV adorned the place, with an elegant brocaded couch with dark wood backings, and matching single chairs and table. Two large doors set with blue glass led out to the balcony. 

Over to the right was a small drawing room, accented in blue and white, with a mahogany table set and a small crystal chandelier. Above the set was a picture of the rising sun over the meadow (_Something they would especially prefer_, Rachel thought). This room looked like it was never used; mostly likely so, since it didn't seem logical for vampires to bring their meals to the table.

Old-fashioned oil lanterns were placed along the walls every so often, with little electric lights instead of burning wicks. Glass and wood lamps with silk shades also graced every other side table. Further beyond were a set of small, steep stairs that one usually finds in old houses, and ever further back, the faint entrance of a kitchen. Oddly enough, Rachel couldn't see any modern devices and wondered if any phones, TVs or gadgets were there.

"Whoa," Rachel whispered under her breath. Cassie took the bag from her hands and helped Jake, Marco and Ax carry them all into the living room and lay them out on the ground. Rachel was immediately drawn to the stairs, wondering what else was in this sumptuous place.

"Rachel..." Jake warned, but she ascended the stairs like under and trace, a hand trailing along the carved railing. Tobias bounded behind her and put and hand on her hand. Rachel absent-mindedly brushed it off and continued. Shrugging his shoulders, Tobias went along with her. After all, he was curious too.

Together, they came up the stairs, which lead to a wide, long hallway. Each of the doors were slightly ajar, and the one closest to her was wide open. Stepping inside, Rachel saw a glorious four poster bed hung with drapes. The room was colored with shades or rich reds and hints of black, a real vampire's room. A large redwood bureau and bedside tables were in the room, along with several doors leading into a elegant bathroom and walk-in closet. Rachel then noticed that there seemed to be no windows to the room. But of course; a vampire couldn't take the chance of letting sunlight in.

Each of the other bedrooms were just as luxurious, one room with a green color scheme and another with pale cremes and yellows. A full furnished library and large working office completed the townhouse, and yet another flight of stairs were there, leading up to the attic. Rachel found herself just walking through all these rooms and sitting on the gigantic beds, staring out at the many little signs of lived-in wealth and glory. This place must be worth, two, three times her house value, easy! It was almost shocking to see all this aristocratic beauty around her.

Tobias settled by her side in the red bedroom, giving a low whistle. "Some, place, eh?" he said, with a crooked grin. They kept their voice soft upstairs, as if they were in a church. 

"It's almost too much," Rachel breathed.

"Ever wonder what keeps some wacko vampire hunter from barging in this place to find them?" Tobias wondered. "I didn't see much of a security system or anything."

"Do you really think vampire hunters are real?" Rachel asked delicately. "If society believes vampires don't exist, then why bother? Even the random believer can't get very far without solid proof."

"Oh, come on," Tobias protested. "No real-life Buffy running about someplace?"

"Who would want to legitimately voice an interest like that without being thrown into the looney bin? Or thrown in jail? On the plane, I've heard Danny tell of a story when he pressed criminal charges against a group who were after him. They're now in jail for the next fifteen years for stalking, conspiring for murder, and 'assault with intent of murder.' " Rachel recalled how Danny laughed at that point, saying that even the law can be on a vampire's side. He could have killed them easily, but making the mortal laws do justice for him was all together too much fun. The trial itself was hysterical, but that was another story.

"I'm not saying that there are no believers, just no real threat from them," she finished up.

"You know," he replied quietly, "that actually makes sort of sense." 

"Anyway, I'm sure any vampire could handle a guy with a wooden stick." Rachel got up from the bed and walked over to the bureau. Scanning the clean top, she then opened the top drawer.

"What are you doing?" Tobias asked, alarmed.

"Finding out who really lives here," Rachel replied. "We don't want to stay here to discover that this isn't the right house." _Although I do have a strong feeling that it is,_ she thought to herself.

Rummaging though the various items there, Rachel picked up a small pile of cards. Fake IDs, passports, and other legal papers. Just as she thought, Lestat's image could be seem pasted on each driver's license; this room must be his own too. 

"Yup," Rachel acknowledged. "We're in the right place." Then, reading off the names to Tobias, she arched an eyebrow at Lestat's choice of pseudonyms. "Vlad D. Impaler? Bram Stoker? Tom Cruise??" _What?_ Rachel thought._ Does Lestat think that mortal society was some kind of joke? But then again, maybe he does._

Coming back downstairs, they found that the tolls of the past few hours have finally taken over. Jake and Cassie were curled up together on the brocaded couch, and Marco took a cushioned chair for themselves. Ax was standing up in Andalite form, his drooping head facing the corner. All were fast asleep.

Tobias yawned and gestured to a high-backed love seat. "Tired?"

"A little." Rachel sat on the chair and watched Tobias demorph. She wished for a moment that he could stay human, and they could wrap their arms around each other as they slept, but knew that it was for the best. The red-tailed hawk flapped over the seat and Rachel pulled the bird into her lap. His talons grazed her legs, but she didn't mind. Dipping her head into the soft feathers of his back, Rachel sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.

***

_Rumble, rumble._

Rachel groaned and stood up in the seat. Rubbing her eyes, she looked up at the grandfather clock in the corner. Three o' clock. Her stomach was hurting; that's what woke her up. When was the last time she'd eaten? 

Getting up from her seat, Rachel stretched out her arms leisurely and rubbed her eyes. She saw that she had slept alone on the chair; Tobias had moved and was perched up on the fire place mantle. Makes sense, since a bird couldn't really have been comfortable sleeping on cushions.

Going to the kitchen, Rachel decided to see if there was anything there for her to eat. The kitchen itself was quite large, as with any of the other rooms in the house, and well-stocked too. Electric stove, refrigerator, and modern-furnishings. However, when Rachel peeked inside the fridge, all she saw were empty shelves. Then, searching through it all the cupboards and draws of the place proved to be just a futile. Nothing was there: no appliances, no silverware, and not a scrap of food, except dog kibble for Mojo. Well, vampires didn't need kitchens, did they, just as they didn't need dining rooms....

Rachel sighed disgustedly and her stomach rumbled in agreement. _I'll just have to get something for myself,_ she thought irritably. _But first, I'll need a few things...._

She ran upstairs again and into Lestat's room. Opening the top drawers of the bureau again, she searched for any money on hand. Rachel felt a bit guilty for this invasion of privacy, but it was for the better good, and she wasn't snooping. Rachel certainly wasn't going to wait until the vampires were up for her to get some food.

Unfortunately, no cash could be found. Rachel wasn't tempted to open up the rest of the drawers, but she did find something useful. Eight or ten credit cards were there, tucked along with the mess of IDs. Grabbing an ID that didn't seem too conspicuous - Howard O'Brien - Rachel took a credit card or two. 

Upon leaving the room, she looked at the walk-in closet, and decided to take a little detour into there. She definitely didn't want to walk out there just in her black leotard again.

Rachel opened the closet and quickly went through the clothes there. Much was in styles modern and not, and all were at least three sizes too big, but Rachel had to make due. Taking a pair of reasonably fitting jeans she put those on and tightened the waist with a leather belt. Then taking the liberty of using the black leather jacket that hung along the pegs of the closet and a pair of boots four sizes too big for her, Rachel was dressed and ready to go. Surveying herself in a mirror, Rachel stared blankly. She looked like one of those punk kids in school who wore their clothes so loose that they practically hung off their bodies. The over-baggy, grudge look - not Rachel's style, but she was only going out to get something to eat.

Putting the cards in her pocket, she stepped out the door, locking it behind her. The afternoon sunshine bored down, and the southern heat made her clothes feel weighted and stuffy. Rachel took off the jacket and tied it around her waist as she lumbered down the street.

Yet she was barely halfway down Rue Royale when she heard someone walking along with her. Peering over her shoulder, a faint figure was there; she couldn't tell who exactly it was.

_Well_, the streets were crowded, Rachel thought, _maybe I'm just getting paranoid._ She quickened her pace and looked behind her again. The figure she had seen earlier was gone. However, this didn't calm her down. Slipping into the nearest crowd, she darted this way and that, moving past other pedestrians in a zigzag pattern. Another look revealed someone copying her moves, shifted among the crowd. Gasping, Rachel broke into a straight-out run, pushing others out of her way.

"Rachel, wait up!"

She stopped as Jake slipped through the masses and joined her on the crosswalk. "Geez, Rachel," he said, "why'd you run?"

"Don't do that to me!" Rachel exclaimed, turning to him. Her eyes went wide for a moment, then she controlled herself. "You look sick," she said in dead seriousness. "Go back to the townhouse." She pointed a finger in the other direction while she calmed herself. It was that Jake looked so pale; it was almost like seeing a vampire in the day.

"I can't have you wandering all over New Orleans!" Jake protested.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, there's no food back at the townhouse," Rachel said pointedly. "I was going to head over to McDonnell's or something."

"We're in the French Quarter. I think it'll take awhile into you get to a McDonald's." Jake steered her over toward a nearby café. "Let's go here."

"Fine." Rachel sat at the nearest table by the restaurant windows and picked up the salt shaker, sprinkling some of its contents in her hand. She needed something to keep her eye off of Jake. Looking down, she saw that he was still in his morphing clothes of black bike shorts and a sleeveless top. A pair of worn-out sneakers were on his feet.

"Lestat's?" she asked.

"Louis' , actually," he replied. "But of course," he continued hurriedly, "We'll be returning these as soon as we get back."

"Of course."

A waitress came up them. "_Bonjour_," she said, "What would you like?"

"Uh..." Rachel was surprised that the lady didn't speak French. But of course, New Orleans was a bilingual town, and the folk here must have a knack of telling natives apart from tourists.

"Just two hamburgers and some fries please. With Cokes_._" Jake said quickly, and with a perk little nod of her head, the waitress left the table. He gave his cousin a small smile. "The most universal foods in the world." Jake hesitated for a moment, then sat forward with his arms crossed on the table, his manner taking a serious tone. "Rachel?"

"Yeah?" Rachel looked up from her little pile of white in the palm of her hand. 

"Do I seem all right to you?"

Rachel froze and focused more on the salt. "Why would you say that?"

"Because..." Jake trailed his eyes toward the window. He stared silently at his reflection in the glass. "I don't know. I feel different." He didn't say anymore and Rachel wished she could say something. She opened her mouth, but she couldn't make anything come out.

Jake's face appeared even fainter in the glass. Jake lifted a finger and traced his image. "The Vampire Jake," he whispered, and shuddered at the words, not because they sounded foreign on his tongue, but because of the exact opposite.

"Just stop it."

Jake shifted his eyes back to Rachel. She had threw the salt over her left shoulder and was wiping her hands on a napkin. "We're just getting stressed," she said softly. "Nothing is wrong. I mean, the Yeerks, hey, they caused a hell of a lot of wrong, and this... this whole damn mess...."

The waitress came holding two plates. 

"Thanks_._" Rachel said as she took hers. Picking up the hamburger she said hoarsely, trying to cover up her distress, "Please, Jake. It's all in our imagination. That's it. Just stress. Nothing else."

Jake nodded mutely. "Just in our imagination," he repeated to himself. "Yeah..."

They ate in silence, looking only at their plates. Except that every once in a while, Jake would turn to the window and look at himself. A dribble of ketchup stained his lips, bright red on pale skin.

***

"Another one?" Jake grumbled, hurrying after Rachel. His arms were heavily laden with bags and boxes of all shapes and sizes as he tried to keep his pace with her.

"Just this shirt. It's a perfect fit for Marco." Checking the tag, she smiled. "And only thirty bucks! Not bad."

"Not bad???" Jake puffed as he trotted up to her. "How much have you charged on that credit card anyway?"

"Not much..." Rachel added the totals of their shopping in her head. Just a little over 700 dollars. Really not bad at all.

The two teens made their way through the French Quarter shopping district. Rachel was the most comfortable than she was in days; now she was in her element. Right after they left the café, Rachel had suggested that they should go look around for something to wear. "We can't go around with the vampires' clothes after all," she had pointed out. Unfortunately for him, Jake agreed.

What followed after that was two and a half straight hours of non-stop shopping. Rummaging from store to store, Rachel got hold of whatever she thought the other Animorphs might need and then some. She never meant to buy so many things and Rachel was full aware of how this irritated Jake, who thought that she was taking advantage of Lestat's wealth. But, in truth, shopping calmed her. It was normal for people to just walk around all day and buy things. To just concentrate on prices and colors and whether something fit or not. It took her mind of the fact that the Yeerks were here, and that vampires existed, and that Jake might be becoming something not human....

"Let me ask you something," Jake said, plunking himself down by a little bench near the dressing rooms. "Does Tobias ever put up with this?"

Rachel was taking the shirt up to the counter nearby. "Actually, he does," she replied, "Except that he has more sense to convince me to stop after the _first_ hour!" 

Jake groaned in response.

Rachel showed the shirt to the clerk at the counter, then handed him the credit card she took from Lestat's drawer. The clerk raised an eyebrow at this and Rachel explained in a rational manner, "This is my brother's credit card. I'm visiting New Orleans to see him and he let me borrow it."

The clerk nodded and said, "May I see some identification?"

"ID?" Rachel pretended to look worried. "Hey, I don't really have one of me, but here's my brother's. he's somewhere in the store...." She looked around worriedly as she passed the driver's license with the name Howard O'Brien up to the man. Looking at the picture, the man murmured, "There is quite a resemblance here..."

Rachel felt her stomach tie itself in a knot at his words. She had used the same excuse at the café and all the shops they had went to. Those people only believed her story because of they could see a relation between her and Lestat's picture. It unnerved Rachel a bit to be told that she looked related to a vampire.

"Should I go get him?" Rachel continued.

"Nah, I'm sure it'll be okay if he's letting you...." The clerk rung up the sale, asked Rachel to sign the receipt and handed her her purchase. "Have a good day."

"You too." Rachel motioned for Jake to get up. "Let's go, cuz," she said. "I think we have to be getting back."

"Thank God," Jake got up, dragging the bags with him. Outside, Rachel took the lead, walking past the shops to the townhouse. She noted that the sky was becoming tinged with red. The sun should set in about an hour.

Rachel! 

"Tobias?" The red-tailed hawk swooped low and Tobias' worried voice talked down to them. 

Where were you guys? he asked. Everyone at the townhouse is worried! 

Jake waved at Tobias with a couple of bags in his hand. "We'll be there in a few minutes!"

Tobias took note of how Jake was weighted down and sighed. Okay, he said, turning back.

At the townhouse, all eyes were on Jake as he stumbled through the foyer with Rachel's purchases.

"You went shopping???" Marco cried.   
"Yeah. So what?" Rachel picked up a bag and threw it to Marco. "This is for you."

Marco caught the bag, but only said again, "You... went .. _shopping_???" 

"And how did you buy all of this stuff?" Cassie asked. Rachel flashed the Visa card in her hand and a mortified look appeared on Cassie's face. "You stole his credit cards??"

"It wasn't stealing," Rachel sniffed. "Just borrowing." She then ran back upstairs to put the 'borrowed' items back.

Ax picked up a bag and looked at its contents. Artificial clothing, he said. Can you explain to me why Rachel needs so much of it? 

"Beats me." Marco pulled out a navy blue shirt and red and dark blue cargos from his bag. "Well, other than the stealing money part, Rachel did some good shopping."

Cassie lifted one of the box covers. "Combat boots?"

"There was an army surplus store there," Jake said, exchanging the shoes for the boots. "There's some food here too if you want some. The kitchen's barren."

"Now food I can get into guilt-free." Marco grabbed a grocery bag and took out a baget. "Excuse me," he said, then carried the groceries to the kitchen. 

"We got quite few things," Jake said. "Even some raw beef for you Tobias. But Ax, we really couldn't find..."

That is all right, Prince Jake, Ax reassured him. I don't feel the need to feed right now. 

Rachel came back down wearing the clothes she had bought. "What do you think?" she asked, referring to the bags and boxes. 

"Well, if you didn't slip off like that, we could have gotten some spying done," Cassie said sternly. But then she added considerately, "It was really nice of you to get some outer clothes for us, though."

"Yes!" Marco yelled from the kitchen. "You got Cheese Whiz..!" 

Cassie turned her head at the shout, and Rachel pushed her friend toward the kitchen. "You and Tobias go eat and then we'll plan," she said.

"But-" Cassie protested. 

Tobias nudged her shoulder as he flapped down the hall. You are hungry, aren't you? 

"A little," Cassie gave in. Then she joined Marco in the kitchen.

When the two left, Ax lifted his head. Do you hear something? he asked.

Rachel froze. "It's not the hybrids again...?" she hesitated and the room when silent. A faint ruffling sound was heard from across the parlor and all eyes turned to the corner where the sleeping vampires were laid out. One of the bags moved awkwardly. Finally after a few moments, it burst open.

"What am I doing in a goddamn trash bag!?" Lestat shouted as he jumped to his feet, kicking at the shredded plastic. He faced the children and then looked around in astonishment. "Why are we here? What happened?" Jake spoke quickly to calm him down.

"The hybrids attacked this morning after you guys went to into the death sleep," he said. "We had to escape."

"They can walk out in sunlight?" Lestat was amazed. He thought that they were more vampiric than human.

"Yeah, and so we had to hide here," Rachel said. "Hope you didn't mind."

"I see you've taken other liberties as well..." Lestat said dryly, taking note of their new clothing. 

From the kitchen, Marco was heard saying, "Praise the person who created the ever-glorious Cheese Whiz!" 

Lestat turned to face that direction, then shook his head. "But I suppose that's all right," he said. "I mean, how much can a teenager spend in a few hours?" Rachel decided to subtly ignore that comment.

His immediate fury had left him and he saw the other trash bags lining the floor. "And so I slept in a trash bag?" he said in a dead pan tone.

"It was the only thing we could find." Jake quickly changed the subject. "So how long do you suppose it'll take for the rest to wake up?"

"In another hour or so," Lestat answered. "I'm just usually the early riser here."

Cassie was standing in the kitchen doorway ever since Lestat had made his initial uproar. "Do you have any idea how they tracked us down in the first place?" she asked. "Once night comes and the streets clear, I don't think the Yeerks will be afraid to send any more of their hybrids out to look for us again."

"I don't know... David said they were slightly telepathic...but if they do come, we'll need more ammunition; I assume that you guys went fire-happy the other night." Lestat's gray-blue eyes suddenly lit up and he chuckled. 

"Wait just a moment!"

He sprinted out of the room and up the stairs. A door slammed from above.

Do you ever get the feeling that every time Lestat behaves that way something bad is going to happen? Ax mused.

"You're not alone," Rachel said.

Chapter 11

An hour passed and still no sign of Lestat coming down. However, all the other vampires have risen except for Louis. Rachel had stayed in the living room for the most part, and took it upon herself to explain to them why they woke covered in plastic. None didn't have much of a negative reaction like Lestat. Armand surprisingly didn't say anything, for Rachel thought that being kept that way during the day might have irritated his burn. But, amazingly enough, his injuries the night before were gone. Then, Rachel took note to ask Tobias later about how that occurred, even though she suspected it had something to do with Daniel.

David at the moment was trying to teach the Animorphs how to conceal their thoughts. Mojo was sitting by his feet, gnawing on a rawhide bone that Rachel had bought from him. From that point on, the two were on relatively good terms. 

"Telepathic creatures like ourselves can easily read minds if they have enough power," David was saying, "but a good mental shield can prevent that."

But how can non-telepathic creatures block their thoughts? Ax asked.

"It shouldn't really be a problem for you, Aximili, since you already have mental capabilities," David answered. "It's almost like a little switch you have in your mind, if you can find it." 

He further explained how thoughts are projected via brain waves and how some creatures are specially attuned so that they are able to pick up these thoughts. Ax was deeply interested in this, and Tobias seemed mildly curious, but for the rest, it was almost like being in school. David's British accent didn't improve things, and reminded Rachel of an old-fashioned schoolmaster. She wondered what exactly David did before becoming a vampire. He certainly did act much older than even immortal years could add on. For if living longer is suppose to make one more mature, then how did that explain Lestat, or even Armand?

_Not to say that they aren't mature and respectable vampires or anything..._ Rachel covered up mentally, in case anyone read her thoughts. Daniel and Armand exchanged smiled from behind David's back. They heard. Rachel cursed herself for not trying as hard as the rest in attempting to block her thoughts, and Armand actually laughed out loud.

"Is there something funny?" David asked, looking over at them exactly like a proper scholar would.

"Nothing," he said quickly.

Rachel leaned back into her seat on the couch and tried to concentrate. Closing her eyes, she tried willing her mind to quiet down. _Concentrate, Rachel, concentrate._

"Okay, I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 10," Marco was saying while she focused. "Who wants to guess?"

"Twenty-five," Armand said smoothly.

"Hey!" Marco said.

"But I'm right. You'll just need to work on it just a bit more," he teased.

Jake sat on the couch with a vacant look in his eyes. Cassie touched his shoulder. "You okay?" It was a question people seemed to plague him with a lot lately.

He jumped with a start and nodded. "I'm fine." It was the response he gave a lot lately. "Can you read me now?" he asked David.

David beamed. "Not a word. You got it!"

Soon after Jake, the other Animorphs got a hold of this new power. Next was Ax and then Tobias; it was easier for them since they used mental capabilities all the time. Then Cassie and even Marco finally was able to close his mind. Rachel was the only one left who couldn't get the hang of it.

She sighed in frustration as she hit a cushion with her fist. "It's so damn irritating!" she hissed.

"Tsk, tsk. Watch your language, young lady," Daniel clucked. He was standing behind the couch and now leaned over her shoulder. "Close your eyes and think 'bunny rabbits,' " he said with a smile. 

"Bunny rabbits?" Rachel spat doubtfully.

"Yeah. Hey, don't look at me that way."

"Okay." Rachel closed her eyes and thought with all her might. _Bunny rabbits, bunny rabbits, bunny rabbits, bunny rabbits..._

"See how the thoughts flow up and out like that? Like the time before you fall asleep and feel yourself just drifting?"

_Bunny rabbits, bunny rabbits, bunny rabbits..._

"Well, can you feel your thoughts flowing out? Where they're going?"

_Bunny rabbits, bunny rabbits, bunny rabbits, bunny rabbits..._

"Then you just find that hole there and close it. Try it now."

_Bunny rabbits, bunny rabbits, bunny rabb- _

Rachel opened her eyes as she felt something slide into place. "Did I do it?"

Daniel clapped her on the back. "Finally, congratulations! You now have the power of mental shielding!"

"Who is it down there that is thinking constantly of bunny rabbits??" Lestat called down. He clamored down the steps and into the parlor. "It is extremely annoying."

"And so the Brat Prince condescends to the masses," Armand said dryly.

"Oh, wise words from the ex-coven master," Lestat scoffed, leaning against the door frame.

"Sorry," Rachel said meekly. "Danny was helping me there."

"Of course," Lestat brushed off, "Never knew you had a fondness for rabbits."

"Hey, anything to get you down here," Daniel winked. "What were you doing up there anyway?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Lestat looked around the room. "Where's Louis?" he asked.

Still asleep, Ax replied.

"He should be up by now," Lestat said, concerned. 

For the sake of dignity and cleanliness, David had removed all trash bags in the area and taken Louis out of his coverings. The vampire in question had been laid out on one of the reclining sofas on the far side of room, by a window. Lestat went over and placed his hand's on Louis' shoulders. Surprisingly enough, the usually vampiric reaction didn't occur. Rachel knew from the books that Louis was never a strong vampire, with the least amount of preternatural powers.

Lestat leaned down to whisper in his lover's ear. "Louis? Louis?"

No answer came. Lestat, on a romantic impulse, leaned down and kissed those cold lips. Jake, Marco and Tobias each did their version of a discreet look away. So did Cassie out of slight respect for their privacy, while Ax veered his glance away because of the others' reactions. But Rachel couldn't help but watch out of the corner of her eye. No, the others weren't homophobic, just not used to same-gender PDAs. However, Rachel found something strangely intriguing when vampires kiss. 

Just like in a fairy-tale, Louis breathed in sharply and stirred. Opening his eyes, he looked up, disorientated.

"You overslept," Lestat whispered lightly, backing away.

"_Oui. Je regrette_," Louis replied in the same tone, then moved to get up. However, he slipped and fell back, grasping a hand onto the seat back. He groaned and shook his head.

"_Mon Dieu_, when was the last time you fed?" Lestat gasped as he helped Louis up. "You're freezing!"

"We haven't been out to hunt for days," Armand replied from behind him. "Those damned hybrids were everywhere; it was too dangerous. The last time we tried was when Louis and David went out and instead met up with you, Daniel, and the children." Ironic, the immortal still called the Animorphs 'children' even though they were physically about the same age. 

"Then, we are going out now," Lestat announced firmly, half-lifting up his raven-haired fledging. "You should have told me so earlier!"

"We can't risk it," David protested. "First of all, you know we can't hunt in all together, and we're vulnerable if out alone. Without any useful weapons we-"

"We're vampires for God's sake!" Lestat shot back. "They're half-breeds! Human-lizard mutts! At my full strength I can take them!"

"But you're not at your full strength," Louis reminded him. "When's the last time you fed?" He sat back down and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll be fine for tonight. Armand, you can send for animals, no?"

"I will not have you drink from strays! Animal blood can't sustain us."

"Then you dare hunt when those Yeerks are around?" Louis demanded. "Lead them back here?"

"I'd risk that then letting you start starve yourself!"

"One more night won't make a difference!"

"If we make it quick, take the first person we meet..." David figured.

Cassie looked horrified at the conversation. "Take the first person you meet?" she said softly to herself. "Anyone...?" She shuddered. Rachel did too. Any innocent woman, or unaware young man who had done nothing wrong killed to satisfy a vampire's hunger...

"But cleaning up the kills takes time," Daniel pointed out to him. "You're always lecturing me about hiding the kill. We can't have dead bodies lying around."

Cassie seemed a bit nauseous at the mention of hiding dead bodies. Jake put an arm around her. Rachel stepped forward. "Take us then," she said.

All conversation stopped as all eyes turned to her. The Animorphs gave Rachel expressions of shock and slight fear. How could she offer this?? 

Rachel swallowed hard and continued. "Drink from us, if you want to. That way, no risk is being taken by going out to hunt."

Louis shook his head. "But I can't take small drinks," he argued. "I have to drink to the death. I can't do that to any of you."

"Don't worry about that," Cassie said, putting in her word. She sat up straighter. "We can always morph after the drinking and heal ourselves. Better us than someone else out there..." she trailed off, thinking about those innocent people. No, they couldn't be the ones to die.

Lestat paused. "Are you sure about this?" he asked slowly, stressing each word. "Do you want this?"

The two girls looked at each other. Cassie looked over to Jake and Marco, Rachel to Tobias and Ax. They all silently agreed. 

"I'm sorry, but I cannot accept this," Louis said tersely, staring at the ground. "I can't take _your_ life, I just can't." 

Cassie smiled at him. She walked over to where he was sitting and up her hand on his shoulder. "You're not taking my life," she said. "I'm giving it to you." She took her hand and lifted up the vampire's chin to look in his eyes, a bold move. 

"Have it," she whispered and pulled him to his feet. Or rather Louis let her pull him up, since he was still much more powerful than Cassie. He stood a head taller than the girl and gazed down into her face. _Angel eyes_, Cassie thought wistfully to herself. If she could read Louis' thoughts, she would know that he thought the same of her. Then, wordlessly, she lead him out of the room.

Everyone watched the two leave, and it seemed that the final decision was made. The remaining vampires looked over at them and Rachel could feel her heart jump from out of her chest a bit. For the first time, she noticed how a vague feral look came over their eyes, a look of hunger. Rachel began to regret what she said and wondered of any of the vampires had mind-tricked her into doing it.

But David interceded one more time. "You sure this is going to work?" he asked, putting a hand on the couch arm. 

"Positive," Rachel replied, not being as truthful as she should be. 

Rachel put a hand on Jake's shoulder as he got up to go to David. "You don't have to do this again," she told him.

"Rachel, I can do it," Jake started, but saw the pleading look in her eyes. 

I am capable to morphing human and taking Prince Jake's place, Ax suggested to them. Rachel nodded and Jake glared at her. 

"Don't start treating me special just because of what happened," he said defensively.

I would truly like to experience this, Prince Jake, Ax assured him. A vampire's lifestyle is quite fascinating. This is not entirely for your safety. 

Jake thought for a moment. "Please," Rachel said. "For me. For Cassie."

He was silent for a few minutes then sighed reluctantly. "Take my place, Ax," he resigned.

Yes, Prince Jake. Ax immediately started to morph into his human guise. Jake got up and left the room. Rachel wondered whether he was relieved or angry at his decision.

Rachel felt Lestat tap her on the shoulder. "Care to join me?" he asked, stroking her cheek. The simple touch seemed to send a bolt of electricity through her.

"Yes," Rachel breathed and she was swept into his arms.

Looking back over the Lestat's shoulders, she couldn't get a clear view of the others, but saw Tobias sitting on the floor by the lounge chair with Armand. Rachel saw Tobias staring entrancingly at him, those beautiful eyes absorbing the creature before him. Armand lightly passed his hand through Tobias' dirty blonde locks, and hesitantly, Tobias reached out and curled some of the auburn hair around his finger. Then he let the curl fall back onto the immortal's cheek, never breaking eye contact with the vampire. Armand's intense stare seemed to beckon to him and Rachel saw Tobias move in closer and put his arms around the vampire's neck. Their eyes were still locked on to one another as the vampire leaned forward and began to trail his hand along Tobias' neck, just were the vein would be. Tobias' eyes widened as Armand bent his head to kiss the spot, but instead of acting uneasy, Tobias closed his eyes and sighed.

Fascination. Beauty. Desire. _That is what a vampire is,_ Rachel thought. When a vampire feeds the act isn't always brutal and savage, but something altogether the total opposite. Seduction. Yes, vampire seduction.

She turned her eyes away from the two, not the least alarmed by their attention towards each other. Rachel knew that these blood drinkers wouldn't just feed and get it over with. These children willingly let them take their lives, and they were going to enjoy this. The vampire and the victim. 

Lestat had pulled Rachel close, barely centimeters away from each other. She felt her breathing become faster and more nervous. God, what was she doing..?? And yet... Rachel looked up into the gray-blue eyes. They were so close.... In fact, if Rachel just tilted her head forward, she could have touched those silky pale lips with her own. Part of her felt tempted to do so, but she remained still.

"When I drink, your mind is open to me," he said to her tenderly. "And so I want you to think of the most wonderful things of your life, _ma petite Gabrielle_. I want you to think of all those blissful moments; I want you to think of love, and of happiness. I want to drink your dreams." His voice was smooth and like flowing water, with a husky tone to them. 

"I will," she said, determined not to spoil this scarcity of the moment. And determined not to faint from fright.

Lestat held her tighter and she could feel him gently nuzzling her hair, taking in her scent and the scent of her blood. "Beauty of your dreams," he whispered and sunk his fangs into her neck.

Rachel gasped at the sudden pain and arched her back sharply, grasping tighter onto Lestat. The pain was quick and piercing, like that of a hypodermic needle, and also very brief. Then she felt the slow throb of blood as it began to pour out from her veins....

She was suddenly flying, flung high and soaring above the world she knew. Closing her eyes, she felt herself being leaving the physical world and everything she was familiar with. She was floating, she was dancing, she was one with the universe. A million emotions flowed through her of love and lust and wonder and bliss. Heavenly bliss.

This feeling was indescribably good. Oh, good seemed such a generic word at times like this! It was phenomenal, marvelous, pleasurable in all aspects, astounding in all its glory and happiness and joy and satisfaction. Oh, God, it felt _so_ good. This feeling, just bubbling and increasing and growing and becoming larger and larger until she felt as if she might have burst, it seemed to fill her that much. Oh, the feeling, the sensation of flying and loving and being everywhere and but still being right there at the same time. This was what Rachel always imagined an orgasm to be like. But, no, this vampire's kiss, this drink of life and death, this demon love was a hundred times better than sex would ever be.

And then she feel into the swoon.

Rachel saw pictures, memories, fantasies, a whole jumble of fact and fiction. She was sitting on the balcony of the townhouse and she was kissing Tobias. The night was fading and the sun was rising, blooming like a fiery flower over the horizon. Rachel let go of Tobias and saw that he was smiling. 'Do you know?' he asked. 'It's over! All over! We won!'

And Tobias lifted Rachel up by the waist and spinning her around as he said this, laughing and crying tears of joy. 'We won!' he yelled, and the sound seemed to echo for miles and miles around, rebounding and growing louder and more brilliant in its truth. The sound captivated her and the spinning grew faster and faster almost like on a carnival ride and everything was whirling so fast that Rachel could only see blurs and then it still went even more faster and those blurs melded together, warping and changing...

And then suddenly Rachel stopped spinning and she was in the street right in front of her house. And Jordan and Sara and her mother and even her father was there, all laughing and talking and dancing. Her parents kissed, despite their divorce, and her mother was laughing out loud, her head thrown back and her red lips parting to show the small white teeth. Rachel was smiling and then spun around on heel and fell back into Tom's arms. 

'I'm back, cuz,' Tom said with a grin, 'No more Yeerk.' 

And Jake was there and he was flushed and full of color, hugging his brother. Not too far away was Marco and his mother and Marco was reaching over to give her a warm hug and he was smiling, lights of joy dancing in the dark eyes. 

'I love you,' Marco whispered to her and she smiled. Elfangor was there and Ax was touching tails with him and Tobias was standing between them, saying how he always knew that Elfangor wasn't dead. 

Rachel was then caught up in a dance, a Morris dance with everyone holding everyone else's hands and all moving up and down, laughing and smiling. Everyone was there: the Animorphs, her school friends, her classmates, Melissa Chapman and her parents ('They love me again, Rachel, they love me!' she heard Melissa cry out), the Chee, the freed Hork-Bajir, and dozens of others that she didn't know the names of but still recognized. 

And the vampires were there, feeling the warmth of the sun of their skin and crying with joy because they were still alive to see it. Lestat was there, his hair tied back with a bark blue ribbon and dressed in clothes of old - dark blue frock coat with ruffled white shirt, silk breeches, white stockings and black buckled shoes. He was waltzing in the middle of the circle with a gorgeous blonde woman in a rich taffeta dress of cobalt blue. And the woman turned to look straight at Rachel and appeared in front of Rachel like a delicate ghost, the woman's white arms surrounding her. Rachel was happy. She knew who this woman was. 

'You're Gabrielle!' she laughed. 'You're his mother!' 

Gabrielle nodded and put her lips to Rachel's forehead, saying, 'And you're my dearest child, Rachel.' 

And suddenly Lestat scooped Gabrielle into his arms and was leaning down and kissing her full on the lips. And Gabrielle was smiling and kissing back and the two seemed to flow together. And Rachel was suddenly with Tobias and kissing him but instead when she looked back up Tobias wasn't there and it was Marco and suddenly it changed from Marco to Jake and from Jake to Cassie. And Rachel held them all in her arms giving each passing figure the briefest of touches. And she was with Cassie and she felt Cassie kiss her deeply and felt the tongue slide into her mouth and Rachel responded and the two were there, tasting each other in the middle of the Morris dance with everyone else watching. But it was okay, because Rachel was far from the realm she came from. She wasn't part of the mortal realm any longer, with their rules and taboos. She was in love with everything and she was loving beyond in a way that didn't seem wrong or forbidden. Things forbidden was a concept back in the real world, but this was a place beyond the real world, beyond the mortal world, beyond everything. This was the world of fancy, the world of love and bliss and desire. A world of endless beauty. A vampire's world....

A loud drum beat seemed to beat loudly in Rachel's ears and it was the beat to the Morris dance. But then it seemed to grow louder and louder and everything else around her seemed to melt away into a burst of color and sound. The drum beat grew more intense and louder by the moment. It seemed to coordinate with her breathing, with her mind, with her very soul. 

_Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump..._

Rachel heard this sound vibrating through her and it seemed to connect with her in a very intimate way. She couldn't explain why or how.

_Thump-thump, thump-thump...._

And then she realized it. It was the sound of her own beating heart....

Rachel opened her eyes and saw that she was slipping out of Lestat's arms. She felt weak and tired and still heard the throb of her dying heartbeat in her ears. Gasping, she sank to the floor and felt the edges of darkness creep around her.

_Change, Rachel, change!_ Lestat's voice boomed in her head. _Quick, my child!_ _ Live!_

Alive. Rachel was back and alive, but barely. She felt so sleepy then, and she wanted to sleep forever. Those dreams she had, will she experience dreams like those in the afterlife?

Rachel! Cassie was by her side, in her wolf morph. So she and Louis had finished the feeding. Please, Rachel, live! Cassie cried. Rachel looked up that the gray wolf with half-lidded eyes. She wanted to sleep so much. She wanted to let the darkness take her. But she obeyed.

Cat... cat... cat... It was the first morph Rachel could think of and she felt herself grow smaller and smaller and the tabby's short fur cover her body. Her face stretched out, bones creaking, and her limbs shrunk and stiffened and grew fur and claws and padded tips. And then the tail burst out of her backside, long and elegant. After came the little things, like the ears and the sharp feline teeth. As a finishing touch, the whiskers burst out of her cat face with little popping sounds. Rachel finished the morph, and lay there on the floor, gasping for breath.

She was aware of strong hands picking her up and stroking her back, from the top of her head to the tip of her tail. Rachel purred pleasurably and saw Lestat making those comforting gestures. He had a dreamy look on his face, as if he was recalling the vision he had seen while drinking the blood. Then he whispered to Rachel in a private voice, _What wonderful dreams you have, my dear Rachel. Wonderful dreams._

Chapter 12

Midnight on Rue Royale. All the houses up and down the street were dark and locked up for the night, but if one looked closely at a certain townhouse, one would see all the lights still blazing behind its window shades. A group of the strangest assortment were there, planning how to hunt down creatures more stranger than them. All were scattered all over the living room, leaning on the furniture or even sitting on the floor.

Jake was perched on the couch armrest, kicking at the furniture leg. "The only way we're going to find the Yeerk pool here is by following one of those hybrids to its lair," he was saying. 

"How are we going to get one to follow without getting caught? They do travel in packs," Daniel reminded him.

"And who knows if they're even out there tonight?" Rachel added. "I have a feeling we pretty much wiped out a majority of them the past couple days. The Yeerks have to have time to create more."

"Not to mention we're not even sure exactly what these creatures are," Marco put in. "We know that they're human Controllers with vampire blood, but there's something else in them. We have to figure out that first."

I have a theory, Ax answered to that, that these hybrids have Hork-Bajir blood in them. They carry the same characteristics as Hork-Bajir, with the lizard-like appearance and arm blades. Perhaps the Yeerks managed to combine Hork-Bajir's blood with a vampire's? 

"That's something I thought as well," Cassie said. She was sitting on the couch by Jake, with her hand in his. "You think the Hork-Bajir blood made the vampire blood stronger?"

"Something I don't doubt," David mused from his place leaning against the mantle. "Combining vampire blood with alien blood could possibly mutate either one of the original DNA codes. We could be dealing with a whole new species of vampires here, not just lab creations."

But no matter what, these hybrids make some of the best hosts the Yeerks ever got a hold of, Tobias said. Heck, how at all the skills these hybrids have: incredible strength and speed without a Hork-Bajir's statue, telepathic powers without Leeran's need of an aquatic environment, fierce fighting skills, and protection against other mental attacks... 

"And with more powerful blood, who knows how much their abilities will increase....?" Louis exchanged glances with the other vampires. "How many exactly were missing?" he asked softly.

"About half," Armand said. "Not to mention the number of unknowns that might have been captured during the Night Island attack." 

"If we assume that all of them were captured, how strong would their combined blood be?" 

No one could answer that. No one wanted to.

Lestat punched a clenched fist against his open palm. "_Merde!_" he whispered fiercely. That pretty much summed up the feelings they all had.

***

"Crap!"

"What?"

"This dumpster is full of- oh, crap!" Rachel shouted.

"What do you think? It's a dumpster, isn't it?" Marco said cheekily from his spot outside the waste bin.

"No! I mean, I stepped in something!!" Rachel groaned from inside the dumpster as she wiped off the unknown muck with a gloved hand.

"Are you okay in there?" Cassie asked worriedly.

"Have you found the waist?" Jake added.

"God, why did I have to be the one to pull the short straw?!" was the only response they got. 

From inside, Rachel was holding her nose with one hand while gingerly trying to pick through the assorted junk with the other. "They were rigged," she complained to herself. "The stupid straws were rigged." 

It was all Lestat's idea, really. They all had agreed that if the Yeerks knew of the twins, then finding the Yeerk pool was the most important goal in mind. Ax was the one to suggest that they follow a hybrid on its nightly rounds and track it back to the Yeerk pool. However, the argument against it was the danger of finding a hybrid pack and following them without getting caught. And so Lestat had recalled that hybrid creature he encountered on their first night back in New Orleans. He had dismembered it and separated the parts, but explained that it could pull itself back together if all the pieces were found. He was currently in Lafayette Cemetery with the other vampires, backtracking for the other body parts. Tobias and Ax were with them. The rest of the Animorphs suggested going to get the creature's middle. It should still be in that dumpster, unless the garbage truck had made its rounds already. Rachel hoped the truck hadn't come; she didn't want to get into this mess all for naught.

Kicking away a couple bags of rotting vegetables, she continued digging her way through the pile of garbage. She was very discouraged with what she found. Two slashed tires, old clothes, faded newspapers, spoiled food, and other things that she dared not identify. Sorting through the mess, Rachel slipped on something and almost fell into the dumpster contents. If she didn't grabbed a hand onto the dumpster side, she might have ending up face first in a bag of discarded fast food. Cursing under her breath, she straightened herself back up again, and continued looking. 

Fifteen minutes later turned up with no results except a couple of stains that Rachel knew were permanent. Just as she thought that this search was hopeless, her foot knocked against something soft and slightly damp. Reaching in, she pushed a trash bag out of the way and gasped. It could have easily been mistaken for a dirty shirt slung over some garbage, but she knew it wasn't. Something rather large, covered with dark crimson and the tattered remains of a shirt. From spots in either side of it were five giant, gouged-out holes. One hybrid midriff, ready for the taking. 

Something rubbed off on her gloves when she touched it. Dried blood. Shuddering, she wiped her hand on a trash bag. Taking hold of the thing, Rachel gagged and nearly dropped it. Bugs and maggots of all kinds were squirming all over the piece of torn flesh. Rachel turned her head away from the stench. Yet the smell came from the surrounding garbage, not the body part. Quickly, Rachel brushed off the bugs off the midriff. Underneath, the inhuman flesh still shown white and scaly, untouched by decay.

"I got it!" Rachel yelled out. "Help me with this!"

Lifting up the body part with both hands, she kept it an arm's length away from her. Then, walking back through the muck, she brought it up to the edge of the dumpster. "Here it comes!" she cried and tipped the body part over. Rachel heard the others catch it and Jake called out, "We got it!" in confirmation.

"Okay, I'm coming out." Rachel swung a leg over the side of the dumpster, and jumped down. Shaking any possible speck of trash from her clothes, she then threw off the rubber gloves in relief. "I am _never_ going to do something like that again!"

Jake and Marco were putting down the corpse piece in the littered alley ground. The midriff looked absolutely mummified. With the shirt stripped off, the delicate outline of the creature's rib cage could be seen. All blood was completely drained out from it, so that the skin was pulled taunt until the veins showed through.

"This is it?" Cassie asked, hesitantly, refusing to look directly at it.

Rachel nodded and shuddered. A thought occurred to her, and she laid her hand down on the rib cage. Closing her eyes, she focused on what the hybrid would look like, and felt herself acquiring the morph into her system. 

"Do you think it'd work?" Marco asked. They all knew what she had done.

"It's still alive, isn't it?"

Jake was the next one to go up to the piece and place his hand on it. One by one, the others acquired the hybrid. 

"C'mon," Jake then said, picking up the bulky flesh. "We're meeting the others at Lafayette."

***

They were found huddled by a spot next to the cemetery walls. Tobias and Ax in his barn owl morph flew past in greeting.

We have 'em, Tobias said simply. Slipping past the cast-iron gates, Rachel saw the vampires huddled around the pieces. Lestat and David were talking in low voices while Louis was sitting by the dismembered corpse with wide eyes. Daniel stood not too far away, but Armand was the furthest from the group, sitting by the side of an angel statue, the monument of a family crypt.

Armand sat in the shadowed side of the tomb and was silently staring off somewhere into the dark. Rachel wondered what he was doing and she discreetly walked over, meaning to ask.

"Meow."

A gray cat brushed past Rachel's legs and up to Armand. Its eyes glowed yellow in the moonlight. Hopping into Armand's lap, the cat sat there expectantly. Armand gazed down at the feline briefly and stroked its long fur, before grasping his hands around the animal's neck. _Crack!_ The cat fell limp into his arms, and the vampire boy threw it aside and stared off blankly again.

"What the-"

Armand's luring prey for the hybrid, Ax explained. He and Tobias were perched on a nearby tombstone. When it's assembled, the first thing on the hybrid's mind would be food. We cannot have it try and find us to feed from. 

"Oh." Rachel turned her head away from the sight. 

_Crack!_ A calico tomcat dropped to the ground.

The Animorphs watched from a respectful distance as Lestat and David assembled the hybrid. They fitted the pieces of the hybrid together, all except for the head, which Louis held in his hands. In the darkness, two streams of blood were seen dripping from their wrists. From her perspective, with the eerie moonlight shedding a pale light over them and the cemetery scene, Rachel was reminded of a Sabbat. A gathering of demons hovering over the dead...

As the blood fell upon the corpse, a miraculous thing happened. Drops of blood dribbled into the sockets and onto the open end of the limb, and Louis quickly pushed them together. The body parts then fused together in a blink of an eye, fully healed.

Rachel remained where she was, watching with amazement. But what was more surprising was when the hand of that beheaded creature, just ever so slightly, twitched... as if it was alive.

"Oh my God!" she gasped. 

Daniel gave a wry chuckle from behind her. "Now isn't that so gothic?" he asked, referring to the scene.

"Double, double, toil and trouble!" Marco chanted in reply as he waved his arms about in a haunting manner. "Fire burn and cauldron bubble!"

Rachel punched him in the shoulder. "That's for witches!" she corrected roughly, yet glad to have the dark edge taken off of the mood.

"Now I want you to take this and pour it in its mouth," David told Tobias and Ax. Placing a small vial of blood in each of their talons, he continued, "When the head is re-attached, the blood should trigger it back to consciousness."

You mean that thing is still alive right now? Tobias asked warily, looking down at the corpse. 

"Very much," Lestat added. "Except without the head it isn't aware of us at all." The hybrid body twitched again. Tobias flapped his wings in an awkward jump of surprise. 

And so after the creature is revived, we have to leave immediately leave before it takes notice of us, Ax reasoned.

"Exactly. After that, I'll track the creature to the Yeerk entrance," Lestat said.

"Alone?" Louis asked.

"I'll bring Armand," Lestat compromised quickly. "The imp could serve as a nice decoy or body shield if something goes wrong."

Armand muttered something under his breath that Rachel couldn't hear. Lestat leered at him in response. "Want to?"

"Fine." Armand said coolly as he threw down another dead cat. "But don't depend on me for distraction. Your inflated ego is ten times more useful, for it repels rather than distracts."

Before Lestat could make a nasty comeback, Jake interrupted. "What about us?"

"You coming?"

"Hey, we _are_ the experts here," Jake said. "What's the point if we don't do anything?" He raised a hand before Lestat could reply. "And we're _not_ children. You should know that by now."

Lestat shook his head. "Fine," he gave in. "But we can't have everyone come."

"Okay. Marco, Ax, you're in."

"Hey!" Rachel protested. "You can't leave me behind!"

"We can't bring too many for a simple job. And there has to be someone on back-up," Jake answered briskly. "I want you and the rest to stay just in case something happens." His voice was firm in that tone that obviously said, "And no buts about it."

Rachel withheld her frustrated sigh. "Okay then."

"Shall we begin?" David said. He looked at Tobias and Ax. "Remember, as fast as you can."

All set. Tobias said. The vial in his talon was unplugged, and one tip was all that was needed to pour the blood.

Rachel kissed the top of his head. "Be careful."

I will. He hopped unsteadily on one foot then launched himself off the gravestone, flapping loudly. Ax did the same, and Rachel gave one last wave to them before leaving the cemetery. 

Waiting about half a block away, Rachel watched from around a building corner as the two small forms hovered above the body. David was there also, and she saw him lean down to the corpse quickly, shoving in its head and sealing the gap with his blood. 

Jake and Marco were already morphing in preparation for the pursuit. Jake had an owl morph, and the snow white feathers were already forming on his skin. Marco, however, had other ideas.

"Bat??" Cassie commented as Marco finished changing.

Fits the mood, eh? Marco joked, as he flapped through the air.

David was there, having moved away from the cemetery with vampiric speed. He sighed. "Please don't go there. Damn annoying, false clichés...."

Louis was watching with Rachel by the side of the building. His superior eyesight gave him an advantage to see exactly what was going on. "Quiet!" he shushed.

Rachel couldn't see very well from where she was, but her imagination helped fill in the gaps. She could just picture that hybrid, all wizened to the bone, a skeleton with skin. And the flow of blood, however small, draining into its parched lips, flowing down its throat, reaching its veins. She could see the heart stir ever so faintly, and the lungs fill with its first breath of air, and the hibernating brain awaken. And the eyes, those silted yellow eyes, popping open as the hybrid let out its first call to life.

"Hissssssssssssssssssssss-rreeeeooooowwllll..!"

Two birds were seen bolting from the cemetery. Minutes later, the wraith-like figure of a man graced the moonlight, gave another cry, then bounded down the street on all fours. Three forms flew above, while two stalked it from behind. The pursuit had begun.

To be continued....


End file.
